


All The Ways To Love You

by Vashti93



Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Justice League Dark; Apokolips War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 66,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vashti93/pseuds/Vashti93
Summary: What happened to Damian and Raven after Flash ran at the end of Justice League Dark; Apokolips War?  This is a story about all of the different ways Damian and Raven could meet in the new universe.Trigger warning:  Sexual assualt briefly mentioned in a few chapters.  These chapters will have a trigger warning at the beginning.
Relationships: Raven/Damian Wayne
Comments: 115
Kudos: 392





	1. Farmers' Market

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing and no one in the DC Universe.

Damian sat at the table watching the people pass by. “Come on, Damian,” his adopted brothers jested and teased. “Any one of these girls would give their pancreas to go out with you.”

“Is that why you guys brought me here? To find someone?” Damian glowered at his older brothers.

“Relax, Dame,” Dick said. “That's not the only reason. It’s a beautiful day. You needed to get out.”

“You and J’inn broke up two months ago,” Tim stated.

“And you’ve been more emotional than a menstruating 16-year-old," Jason chimed in with an eye roll looking particularly bored. "Bruce is sick and tired of it; we’re sick and tired of it; hell, even Alfred is sick and tired of it.

“Gee, Jay,” Tim mumbled, “tell him how you really feel.”

“I will,” Jason gave Damian his full attention. “You- “

“Will you just shut up already!” Damian yelled. 

“We are in Gotham Park; it’s a beautiful day; not too hot, not too cold,” Dick began speaking, ignoring his younger brothers as he began describing what he saw, “a farmer’s market. There’s always girls at the farmer’s market. And those two over there- “

“I’m not blind,” Damian bit out. “My vision is better than all of yours’ combined.”

“My vision is better than all of yours’ combined,” Jason mimicked in a high-pitched voice.

“You are such a child!” Damian’s hand morphed into a fist.

“Enough you two!” Dick interfered with their arguing.

“You’re both children,” Tim said with a smirk.

“Just…find someone already,” Jason complained.

“Fine. Fine. Fine,” Damian relented. “I still don’t see the purpose of this excursion,” he murmured.

“Look, J’inn is going to be there, right?” Tim asked. Damian nodded. “You need to bring a date to make her jealous. Prove that you have completely moved on,” Jason explained.

“I don’t know,” Damian moped. “Where am I going to find another girl willing to put up with- “

“You?” Jason interrupted. Damian glared. “How about a red head?” Dick motioned to two redheads throwing a frisbee.

“No,” Damian said immediately.

“A blonde?” Tim offered as he gave a group of giggling, blonde females a million-dollar smile.

“Naw,” Jason said. “Go for someone interesting. Someone with hair like Rose.”

“No! Redheads are perky. He needs someone perky in his life,” Dick argued.

“Uh…Barbara is a bore. She works at a library,” Tim said. “Blondes are more fun.”

“You guys are the reasons hardcore feminists exist,” Damian muttered to himself.

“You two have terrible taste in girls,” Jason’s eyes flashed. “Damian needs someone spontaneous.”

“You mean someone willing to experiment with drugs?” Tim asked sardonically.

“That was one time, dude! One time!” Damian blocked out his brothers’ useless arguing. He scanned the crowds of people before him. The park was packed. He hated places that were packed. He disliked most people in general. This was a pointless waste of time. He was leaving. He paused in his perusal of the park. She was standing there…looking at the plums. She was wearing short shorts and a long translucent black shirt that showed off a black cami underneath. The shirt was tucked into her jean shorts in the front, but it covered her shorts from behind. Speaking of shorts, the girl’s legs looked like they went on for miles. She was probably barely pushing 5’5”. And her shoes…they were black army-type boots that covered her shins. _What girl wore boots in the summer?_ She wore a thick, black leather bracelet on each wrist; and, she sported a black messenger bag. Her hair was shiny and black and fell to her chin. And every time she moved her head, her hair would cover half of her face. (He really wanted to run his fingers though it.) She didn’t seem to mind the hair in her face, though. It was almost like she was trying to blend in with her surroundings, when in fact, she stood out. None of the other girls around her were wearing black, and who wore boots in the summer. Damian chuckled. This girl was…different. He watched the way she interacted with, what he assumed were, her friends. She gave her two cents here and there, but for the most part she hung back and didn’t really take part in their conversation. But the other girls didn’t seem to put off by her presence, just the opposite in fact. They seemed to be going out of their way to include her. But the girl – she smiled and interacted with her friends – but she seemed so…forlorn. Melancholy was a word he would use to describe her. This weird feeling emanated in his chest, and he knew he had to talk to her. Without a word to his brothers, Damian stood from his chair and walked towards the farmer’s market.

“Omigosh,” he heard Dick say. “I think he found someone.”

* * *

Rachel stared at the fruit on the stand. _Plums, maybe she could bring her mother some plums._ Rachel shook her head. No, that was a stupid idea. “Rachel, come on,” Raven turned to look at her redhaired friend who was pulling on her arm. “You’re supposed to be having fun. Not thinking about the trial. Not thinking about- “

“Kori,” Karen, Rachel’s other friend interrupted. “Give the girl a break. This is supposed to be a stress-free day. Mentioning the you-know-what causes her stress.”

“Guys,” Rachel turned to face her friends, “I am fine.” Karen raised an eyebrow. “I will be fine,” Rachel amended. Karen gave a satisfied nod. Rachel was going to say more, but the hair on the back of her neck stood up. She learned at a very young age to trust her instincts or gut feeling or whatever. Her therapists called it hypervigilance; she called it survival. Rachel slowly perused the plum stand, turning her body slightly this way and that, tuning out her friends’ voices. There was a tan boy. Rachel didn’t turn and face him; she was trying to be subtle after all. But his stare was a bit…unnerving. He was studying her way too intensely. “Think, think, think,” she whispered to herself. Separating herself from the group would be stupid. She needed to stay with her friends. She needed- “Hello,” a deep voice interrupted her inner monologue. Rachel whipped her head around and came face-to-face with beautiful green eyes that held specks of gold. She took an involuntary step back. When had he – how had he – “I’m sorry,” he said, putting some distance between them, “I did not mean to startle you? My name is Damian.” Rachel’s lips parted as she inhaled. She didn’t know what to say. The most beautiful boy in the world was speaking to her.

Damian hadn’t meant to startle her. But he didn’t have time to dwell on it. He was captivated by her eyes. They were such a deep blue; they were almost violet. Maybe indigo. And…he needed to say something, he was still staring. “Hi,” he said again.

“Yes, you said that,” the girl deadpanned.

“Yeah…I just,” Damian scratched the back of his head. He was nervous. And it didn’t help that this girl’s friends were staring and silently giggling. “Do you have a name?” Damian asked. He could kill himself.

“I do,” the girl replied, looking at him in confusion.

“Oh. Oh boy,” Damian said aloud. This was not going well. “Rachel,” the black girl standing behind ‘Rachel’ stepped forward, “Donna said she’ll meet us at the café around the corner. That’s where we’ll be. Bye,” she said to Damian. The other girl giggled before whispering good luck to Rachel. Damian watched as Rachel’s eyes widened when she realized her friends were leaving her. “Guys,” she said, but they continued to laugh and wave. Rachel met Damian’s gaze head on, annoyance evident on her face. “What do you want?” she demanded. “Why were you staring at me?”

“You saw me?” Damian asked genuinely surprised. He thought he was being subtle. “Yes. Why? Didn’t your parents ever teach you that it’s rude to stare?” Rachel folded her arms across her chest and glared at him while waiting for his answer. 

Damian took a deep breath and studied her. Folded arms. Defensive stance. She was closing herself off to him. Her walls were up. This girl didn’t play around. Beating around the bush was not going to work with her. And Damian liked that. “Yes,” he admitted, “I was staring at you.”

“Yes. We’ve already discussed that. What I want to know is why?”

“Because,” Damian began as she stared at him expectantly with her large eyes, “you looked so lonely. I just wanted to say hi.” Rachel’s facial expression changed. It was a very minute detail, but Damian caught it. She was genuinely surprised at his honest answer. She wasn’t expecting it. “I know what it is like to be surrounded by people and still feel very much alone. Sometimes, it is nice to have someone just say hi.”

Rachel studied Damian. He was…serious. He was being honest. “I…” she began. “I don’t know how to respond to that,” she admitted with a sigh. Damian gave her small smile before placing his hands in his pockets. “You don’t have to say anything,” he said kindly. Rachel nodded. “But I do have a question.” Rachel encouraged him with a nod. “Why were you staring so intently at the plums?” he asked lightheartedly. Rachel returned his smile. “It’s a long story,” she sighed. “But I was trying to decide on a gift for my mom.”

“Your mom likes plums?” Damian asked.

“I don’t know,” Rachel admitted. “I haven’t seen her in 6 years.”

“May I ask why?” Rachel looked down at her boots before saying, “It’s complicated.”

“That’s okay,” Damian said, “I understand complicated. I know what it’s like to have a…terse relationship with one’s parents.” Rachel cocked an eyebrow. “Damian Wayne, heir to a multibillion-dollar fortune, doesn't have the perfect home life?”

“Hey,” Damian said playfully, “you do know who I am.”

“Yeah,” Rachel said sweeping her hair from her eyes. “I just didn’t know what you wanted with me. I didn’t know…”

“It’s okay,” Damian said with a laugh. “Walk with me?” he asked. Rachel hesitated. “Walk where?” she asked.

“Just around the park. We’ll stay on the path. Walk around the entire lake. One big circle. Everyone will be able to see us.” Rachel hesitated. Trust didn’t come easy to this girl. Damian could tell by the way she bit her lip. He watched as she looked around. They would be in view of over 100 people the entire time. They would never be in a dark, wooded, secluded area alone. Raven gave a slight nod, causing him to break out into the most beautiful smile Rachel had ever seen. She felt her face heat up. “Let’s go,” Damian said. As they began to walk, Rachel could hear whoops and hollers and the occasional “Go Damian!” coming from a table. Damian facepalmed himself. “Those are your brothers?” Rachel asked.

“More like diseases I have to put up with.”

“You got this Damie!” one of them yelled.

“I am going to kill them,” he muttered. Rachel threw her head back and laughed. And right then and there, Damian decided that it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.


	2. Nothing To Fear

“Aahh!!!!” the purple-haired girl screamed as she kicked the vigilante trying to pin her down.

“Calm down! Calm down, miss!” Damian tried to wrap both his arms and legs around the immensely powerful girl. He and Batman had been responding to a call. Scarecrow was on the loose with an even more potent version of his fear toxin. Instead of it being an aerosol, it now came in the form of blow darts. The fight was clearly in Batman and Robin’s favor, but at the last minute, before Batman was able to fully incapacitate him, Scarecrow turned his blow dart on Robin, a.k.a. Damian, and blew. The syringe-like dart went flying past Batman’s head, headed straight for his chest. Robin wouldn’t have enough time to dodge. He knew he was doomed. He needed to brace himself. But before the dart could hit him, a body appeared in of him out of nowhere. “Uh!” the girl screamed as she took the hit, immediately falling into his arms. The effect was instant. The girl began screaming and grabbing her head as she looked around her. Cars, streetlamps, trash cans, and other items began glowing black as they flew into the air, crashing and smashing anything in the way. The girl pushed away from Damian, as her hoodie fell. Purple hair. _Interesting_. The girl fell to her feet after only taking a few steps. Damian reached for her, but she swung her arm at him, releasing a black wave of…energy…that threw Damian back a few feet. “Batman!” he yelled. The girl was grabbing her head, screaming, and walking/running, unsure of where she was going. “Robin!” Batman shouted back. “Restrain her!” Damian shot a grappling hook at her. The cord immediately wrapped around the terrified female’s body, as her cries and screams became more desperate. Damian ran to her and grabbed her face, making eye contact. _Violet eyes._ “Hey, breathe,” Damian commanded. The girl slowly stopped screaming, the terror in her eyes diminishing. “Good,” Damian said as a strange feeling rushed up his arms. “Inhale…exhale,” he said, demonstrating what to do. Ignoring the tingling numbness taking over his body. His head began to feel… _wtf!_ Was she a telepath? Was she trying to read his mind and control? He reflexively pushed her away. The girl fell back, hitting her head on the ground as she was still restrained. The weird feeling left his body; he no longer felt numb. But the girl started screaming and flailing, successively breaking through her binds. She started flailing her arms, swinging at some invisible nightmare in the air as black energy flew from her hands. Damian immediately tackled her to the ground and attempted to straddle her. She fought back, clawing at his face. “Batman!” he yelled, as a wave of the girl’s powers flew from her body, knocking him off her.

“Hold on, Robin!” Batman shouted. Because of the unexpected stronger potency, they hadn’t had time to mix the antidote at the cave. Batman was doing it now. Damian grabbed the girl one last time; he could sense her tiring as her fighting and struggling became less…aggressive. When victims of Crane’s toxins began slowing down without an antidote, it usually meant they were dying. So, her no longer fighting him as desperately as she was, gave Damian cause to worry.

Finally, Batman reached the Damian. He grabbed the girl’s arm and jammed the needle into her skin. Her cries slowly died down, and within seconds, she lay unconscious in Damian’s arms. “What took you so long?” Damian gasped, almost out of breath. Batman ignored him. Instead, he looked around at the scene before him, his eyes surveying the damage. Cars had been flipped over; fire hydrants had been removed as waterspouts sprung up; streetlights were bent at odd angles. All this damage, and none of it a result from the fight with Scarecrow. Batman turned back to study the comatose girl in his son’s arms. “She’s coming with us,” Batman stated definitively as he walked to the batmobile.

* * *

“Well she’s definitely not meta,” Cyborg stated as he scanned the unconscious teen.

“But,” Bruce encouraged as he folded his arms.

“She is part human.”

“What do you mean?”

“My bio scanners are picking up human DNA mixed with something else.”

“Alien?” Bruce asked.

“No,” Cyborg looked at his readings in confusion.

“Was she created in a lab?” Damian asked, as he stared down at the girl.

“No,” Cyborg stated. “The other part of her DNA is not from this planet or any planet in our universe.”

“So, she’s technically an alien,” Damian said.

“No,” Cyborg looked at the newest Robin. “Her human DNA scans show she is from this Earth. This universe.”

“Then what is she?” Bruce asked as Damian stepped closer to the young…girl still seemingly dead to the world.

“I don’t know what she is,” Cyborg said, “but if we could- “

“Uh…guys,” Damian said, interrupting his father and Cyborg, “something is happening.” Bruce and Cyborg turned to see the girl, still not conscious, floating in the air. Her body had a soft white glow around it. “Cyborg,” Bruce said.

“Already on it,” Cyborg said as he scanned the floating…entity. “Holy crap!” he said in surprise. 

“What is it?” Bruce asked.

“Her cells are regenerating at an exceptional pace. She’s self-healing. Her body is rejecting both the toxin and antidote, but it’s also completely cleansing her system. Sweet!” Cyborg said as her body gently lowered itself back onto the table. “I’ve never seen that before,” he said with excitement. 

“What now?” Bruce asked.

“You may want to put your masks back on,” Cyborg said, “she should be waking in 3…2…1.” The girl’s eyes popped open with a gasp. She immediately sat up. “Careful,” Damian said, his face covered. Her wide eyes turned to him; she looked at Batman; she looked at Cyborg. Damian took a step towards her, a black shield appeared out of nowhere as the girl began slowly backing away from the three men, almost falling off the exam table. She began speaking erratically and repeating a phrase Damian nor his father could understand. “What’s she saying?” Bruce asked Cyborg.

“Hold on,” Cyborg said, pressing buttons on his arm. “It’s…Polish,” Cyborg raised an eyebrow in confusion. “Do either one of you speak Polish?” Father and son both shook their heads _no._ “I got this. Computer. Translate to Polish.”

“Ask her if she can speak English,” Bruce said.

“Copy that,” Cyborg said, pushing a few buttons on his cybernetic arm. “Translate.” The computer did as it was commanded. The girl said nothing. “Tell her we mean her no harm, as long as she cooperates,” Bruce said. The computer translated it to the scared girl. The black shield disappeared. Big, round, violet eyes stared back at them. “M – my name is Raven,” the girl stuttered softly.

“You can understand us,” Bruce said folding his arms, glaring at her. Damian rolled his eyes. His father could be overly paranoid sometimes. This Raven girl was clearly terrified.

“I understand English sometime,” she spoke softly, barely above a whisper.

“Why are you in Gotham?” Bruce demanded.

“I-I have nowhere else to go,” Raven answered. Damian studied her outfit. Her sneakers were falling apart. Her sweatshirt was almost worn through; and her shorts were so torn, they barely covered anything. Obviously, this was homeless.

“Where are your parents?” Bruce demanded. Raven said nothing. She seemed to be growing wary with this line of questioning. “Where is your mother?” Bruce repeated, taking a menacing step forward. Raven visibly flinched. “Dead,” she gasped.

“Your father?” he asked. She once again remained silent. “Your father?” Bruce growled.

“He k-kill m-m-mom,” she gasped as tears filled her eyes. “H-he k-killed her.” The stern look on Bruce’s face disappeared, replaced with an expression of neutrality. He stepped back to his original spot. “What were you doing at the crime scene today? Why did you step in front of Robin?” Yeah, that was something Damian would also like to know. Random people did not just _save_ people. Not in Gotham. “I saw Robin get stabbed. I heal him,” she said. Realization dawned on Damian. “Two nights ago, Batman,” he said, “you found me. I had just regained consciousness. I told you a criminal got a lucky shot and stabbed me in the liver. But the only thing left on my skin was a red welt. You…you did that?” he turned his masked eyes to Raven. She slowly rolled up her sweatshirt to reveal her stomach. She pointed to a thin scar in the exact same spot Damian’s wound was. “How did you do that?” Damian asked in wonder.

“I…heal…people…trade places with them,” she tried to explain.

“Hmm,” Bruce said. “Robin, Cyborg, follow me. Stay here,” he said to Raven. “Don’t move.” Raven nodded fearfully.

* * *

“Geez, Dad,” Damian said when they were out of earshot. “You’re treating her like a criminal.”

“You saw the damage she caused earlier.”

“Because she was drugged. She had absolutely no control over her powers or emotions. She was literally seeing her worst nightmares. In her mind, she could have been fighting some terrible…demon.” Bruce folded his arms. What is his son said did make sense. “I could take her to the Watchtower. We could keep an eye on her there,” Cyborg offered.

“No,” Bruce said, “the level of destruction she caused…who knows what trouble we would be inviting.”

“Then she stays here,” Damian said.

“In the batcave.”

“No, Father,” Damian said with an eye roll.

“Not in the house,” Bruce stated.

“That’s not a house,” Cyborg muttered.

“We can’t just put her back on the street,” Damian argued.

“She’ll know our secret identities,” Bruce stated.

“Dr. Fate, Constantine, and John Zatara put a spell on us and all of our items as a safety precaution. She could not tell anyone even if she wanted to. Look, Father, I will be personally responsible for her. I will keep my eye on her.” He was begging without trying to be seen as begging.

“And what about when you return to boarding school?” Bruce posed the question to his son.

“Well…” the teen scratched his head uneasily, “about that…”

“What did you do?” Bruce demanded.

“The Headmaster said he’d get in touch with you mid-July to talk about whether or not I should…return.”

“What. Did. You. Do.”

“It wasn’t my fault.”

“Damian.”

“Is now really a good time to have this conversation?” Damian asked. Cyborg stood in the background, silently watching the father-son duo in amusement. “If by the time school has started you still do not trust her, then throw her out. But…she saved me. Twice. I think she deserves a chance.” Bruce pinched his nose. “Fine, Damian,” Bruce relented. “But she’s your responsibility. I am going to be holding you accountable for everything she does.” Damian nodded with grace and poise. But on the inside, he was excited. He had something to do this summer. “I’ll tell Alfred to prepare the guestroom connected to your bedroom. Cyborg,” Bruce held his hand out to the…cyborg. “Thank you for coming on such short notice.”

“No problem, Bats. Good luck, Damie. Deuces,” Cyborg said before opening a boom tube and disappearing. 

* * *

“And this is where you will sleep,” Damian said, flipping the light switch to the guestroom. Raven’s eyes widened as she took in the size of the room that would be hers. “The bathroom is over here,” Damien said as he continued giving her the tour. “There’s a shower and a tub. And over here,” Damian said, walking to the other side of the room, “is the closet.” Raven stared at the closet and then back at Damian. “These are the only clothes I have,” she stated as she picked at the loose threads.

“Hmm,” Damian said in thought, “we can go shopping tomorrow. And this door right here,” Damian walked to a door that seemed out of place, “this door connects to my room. See?” He opened it wide and showed her. “If you ever need anything, you can just come to my room and ask me. This door will never be locked. Oh, I almost forgot,” Damian said as he rushed to double glass doors. He opened them and said, “You have a balcony.” Raven stared at him and the balcony in wonder. “Woah,” she said as a soft breeze blew through the air. A whiff of Raven’s scent reached Damian’s nose. _Vanilla and lilac._ He then studied her as she looked at the night sky with a childlike sense of awe. _I wonder if her lips feel as soft as they look. Wait – what!!!!_ Damian stopped that thought in its tracks. That was…she…that thought came out of nowhere. Raven then turned to Damian and stared at him like she was trying to read or sense something from him. He did not feel any tugs in his mind, so he knew she wasn’t reading it. He was about to ask if she was okay, when a low growl filled the silence. Raven blushed before covering her stomach with both hands. “When’s the last time you ate?” Damian said giving her – what he hoped was – a gentle smile.

“Saturday,” she answered.

“Saturday,” Damian repeated. “This past Saturday.” Raven nodded. “It’s Thursday morning.”

“I know,” Raven said. “I can usually go longer without food…but healing took too much of my energy.”

“I’m gonna go to the kitchen and find some food for you. I’ll be back,” he said. But before he turned, he saw a look of terror that was immediately masked with a neutral expression. She nodded. Damian turned and walked out the room. Before he left, he turned to her and said, “Raven, I don’t know what or who you are running from. But I do know that you are scared. I just want to let you know that you are safe here. We won’t let anything bad happen to you,” Damian said. Raven nodded in response. He left the room. That girl was giving off all the characteristics of someone who had been abused or traumatized. In her case, it was probably both. She masked the fear behind a façade of neutrality, but Damian was trained by the world’s greatest detective…and the world’s most prolific assassin. She was terrified. Something or someone was causing her great fear and panic. She hadn’t even wanted to be alone he left to get her food. Damian stopped. He ran back up the steps to her room. She stood in the very exact place he had left her. She hadn’t moved a muscle. “On second thought,” Damian said, getting her attention. “Why don’t you come with me? Together we should be able to find something for you to snack on at 2:30 a.m.” Raven gave him a small smile and quickly rushed over to him. For the first time since he met her, Damian saw Raven visibly relax a little. But it wasn’t until he was showing her how to make a Nutella and marshmallow sandwich that he decided he would do everything in his power to protect Raven from whatever she was running from. Or he would die trying. 


	3. The Price Of Freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing and no one in the DC Universe.

Raven hated this. She wished she could be anywhere but here. The two biggest crime/assassin families in the world, the Scaths and the Al Ghuls, were having a summit. They were meeting at an Al Ghul compound Raven figured was their vacation home. They were discussing territory disputes…or something. She couldn’t care less. She stood beside her seated father, arms folded, blank look on her face. She didn’t usually attend these, but her father demanded she attend this one. She was the only female in the room. She could withstand anything, but being stuck on a military base-sized fort as the only female surrounded my men as she sure as hell didn’t trust, caused her great panic. And her father knew it. This was her punishment for applying to colleges against her father’s wishes. Her father had found all of her college acceptance letters - actually, no, her evil oldest brother Jared found her acceptance letters and squealed on her. Raven mentally scowled. College was her last chance to escape this life, to disappear forever. “Have you thought about what we discussed?” Ra’s asked Trigon.

“I did. And my daughter is very much willing to marry your grandson.” Raven’s body stiffened, her face hardened. She refused to let the shock show on her face, but this was the first Raven was hearing about this engagement. Her nails dug into her arms as she mentally swore and cursed Trigon in every language she knew. She could feel all six of her older brothers’ mocking stares as they stood behind her. “Isn’t that right, daughter?” Trigon turned his unearthly brown/red eyes to Raven. His face was neutral, but she could see the laughter, haughtiness, and all-around disgust for her in his eyes. “Yes, Father,” Raven answered in her signature monotone voice. “I will be honored to marry Lord Al Ghul’s grandson.” Raven didn’t know the boy’s name. She _didn’t_ even know Ra’s had a grandson. Was he even of legal age? Her father _would_ engage her to a 12-year-old boy as some kind of sick, demented joke.

“Why don’t we let the children get to know each other while you and I discuss...other matters?” Trigon phrased it like a question, but he wasn’t really asking or suggesting. As powerful as the Al Ghul’s were, the Scaths were more so. “Ibn al Xu’ffasch is most like likely in the garden. He goes there either to train or meditate,” Raven gave both men a respectful bow before walking out the room into the garden. _What was the boy’s name again? It sounded like gibberish._ She released the breath she had been holding as she wiped away angry, silent tears. She mentally berated herself for crying as she stared up at the starry night sky. She wasn’t a baby. She had learned long ago that crying got her nowhere. It didn’t fix anything! It didn’t bring people back from the dead, she thought mournfully. But damn it all! All chances of escape flew out the window with the announcement of her impending marriage to the grandson of the demon. Ducking her father’s men – easy. Hiding from her father’s men and the League was an impossible thing to do on her own. Only .05% of the earth’s population knew of the existence of Scath and League of Shadows. Raven could spot an agent of her father’s a mile away. She had grown up training with them, side-by-side. A member of the League of Shadows, however, she'd only be able to spot one 8 out of 10 times. 

Raven breathed out as she came across what looked like a maze. She shrugged her shoulders. It’s not like she had anything better to do. And she really wasn’t eager to meet her future husband…wherever he was. Raven entered the maze.

Fifteen minutes later, hitting a dead end only twice, Raven reached the center of the maze where a beautiful, large pond and small waterfall stood. The pond was bigger than most. Then again, this whole compound was huge. But the water…the water was clear. During the day, Raven was convinced the bottom could be seen during the day. A few koi fish could be seen performing a dance around each other. The moon hit it at just the right angle, making water the water sparkle. “How…magical,” Raven said contemptuously, releasing a bitter laugh.

“That pond was hand built,” she heard a deep voice say behind her. Raven didn’t even jump. She turned to face the speaker. A boy, at least her age, stared down at her. His hair looked black, but in the moonlight she could clearly see it a deep, deep chestnut brown. His eyes were a turquoise color with specks of gold. He was a good 5 inches taller than her, and his skin tone was a deep tan. He was very, very good-looking and definitely legal. He stood, studying Raven with his arms crossed as well. “You were following me,” Raven stated. The boy looked genuinely surprised. “Impressive, not many people can hear or sense me. And not many make it through the maze on their first try.” Raven shrugged. “It wasn’t hard,” she said. The boy remained quiet, silently studying her. “I’m guessing you’re the one I’m to marry,” Raven broke the silence.

“Yes. I am Ibn al Xu’ffasch.” Raven stared at him with a blank expression, saying nothing. He _had_ to know that she couldn’t pronounce that. “You can call me Damian,” he said with a smirk. Raven nodded before turning away from him. “And you are?” he asked.

“I’m pretty sure you already know who I am,” Raven said, staring longingly at the koi fish in the fountain. They seemed so…carefree. She began to wonder if the pond branched off into some sort of creek. The water pouring into it via the waterfall had to come from somewhere. “There’s a hidden river,” Damian spoke as if he could read her mind. “And a tunnel, big enough to swim through that leads to the river. The river is a giant circle. The water flows to and from there. Leads to a small town.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Raven asked, refusing to look at Damian.

“Weren’t you wondering?” Raven could hear the smile in Damian’s voice. She walked further away from him. She wanted as much space between them as possible. “I was watching you in there,” he said. “I was in the shadows. You didn’t know about the engagement, did you?” Raven’s expression gave him the answer. “I knew about 4 months ago.”

“Lucky you,” Raven snapped. “I didn’t even know you existed until 30 minutes ago.” Damian smirked at her as he took a few steps towards her. “Would you like to know what I found out about you?”

“Something tells me my answer really doesn’t matter. You’ll tell me regardless of what I say.”

“You were homeschooled the first 10 years of your life before being sent to a prestigious school in Switzerland where you attended regular classes while secretly being trained in the operations of your father’s criminal empire. Top of your class. Received a perfect score in everything. No friends. Probably got into every college you applied to, but your father crushed that dream just now when he announced our engagement.” Raven rolled her eyes. “Is that all you have?” she asked, facing him. “I’m unimpressed.” He once again smirked, and Raven was really fighting the urge to slap it off his face. “You’re the product of rape,” Raven’s body stiffened. Her brothers went out of the way to remind her every single day how much of an unfortunate accident she was. “Five years after giving birth to you, mother committed suicide. But you don’t really believe she committed suicide, you’re too smart to believe that ridiculousness.” He paused. “Most people think you are ambidextrous, but you’re not. You’re left-handed; you do everything with your right to throw people off. You like chocolate – a lot. Still unimpressed?” Damian asked subtly moving closer to her.

“Yes,” Raven said, ignoring his close proximity to her. “I’m still unimpressed.”

“How about we talk about the things nobody else in your family cares to know about you?” he said taking a step closer to her, “You like herbal tea. One, no, two teaspoons of sugar and a dash of honey.” Raven’s eyes widened as Damian continued, “You like watching My Pretty Pegasus. You have a tattoo of a raven on your lower back. You love waffles more than you love chocolate. Every weekend of your senior year from March to graduation, you would use a classmate’s family-owned private jet to fly to a private beach because you hate the cold and really . to escape your reality. You-“

“Okay! Enough!” Raven interrupted. “Were you stalking me?” she demanded stamping up to Damian. “How’d you know about the beach trips?” she asked, more out of fear.

“I wasn’t stalking you.” Raven glared at him. “Okay, I was stalking you. I found out about the beach trips by accident. Your father came very close to discovering your minor escape several times. But I was able to throw his watchdogs off your scent every time they got too close.” Raven stared up at him breathing heavily, clenching and unclenching her fists. She wasn’t hard-pressed to believe this boy she had just met. “He doesn’t know, Raven,” Damian said softly, as if he was trying to comfort her or something. “And he won’t find out from me.”

“You don’t know everything about me,” Raven tried to retain some semblance of control. “If you did, you would know how much I hate my father – how much I hate my brothers. How much I hate my life. I tried running away…twice. Both times I was caught and beaten by my father. The last time, he almost beat me to death. I bet you didn’t know about that, did you?” Damian shook his head. “I did not know that,” he stated.

“I haven’t attempted a jailbreak since. But I promise you one thing, al Ghul, once we are married I will not be treated as a slave; I will not bow to your every whim and fancy; and I will spend every second of our married life trying to escape you until you have no choice but to kill me.” Damian studied her. “You know, I could report you to your father right now,” Damian said. Raven shrugged. “Go ahead,” she stated firmly.

“Why are you telling me? I could make your life miserable,” Damian was genuinely curious.

“You can’t do anything to me that hasn’t already been done,” Raven said in a broken voice.

“You don’t mean that literally,” Damian said nonchalantly.

“Yes. I. Do.” Raven stated firmly, glaring at him. She watched as a myriad of emotions flickered through Damian’s eyes. But before she could discern them, they disappeared. Raven then realized how close to Damian she was standing. There was barely a foot of space between them. Raven began backing up but immediately froze at Damian’s next words. “If you had the opportunity to leave right now, at this moment, would you take it?” Raven clenched her fists. What game was he playing? “You don’t need to mock me,” she answered.

“I’m serious,” Damian stated. Raven’s eyes immediately shot up to his face his face, studying him intently, looking for any sign of deception. Raven was shocked to find no hint of deception. He wasn’t trying to manipulate her. He was serious. “I would take it,” Raven said desperately, looking deep into his eyes. Damian held his hand out to her. Raven looked at his hand, then back up to him. Did he want her to hold his hand? “I know in our world, trusting anyone is dangerous and usually ends in death or worse; but I really need you to trust me.” Raven looked at him. His emotions were clear across his face. He was both hopeful and desperate – emotions she had not expected from the grandson of Ra’s al Ghul. Raven placed her hand in his. This was probably going to backfire, but she literally had nothing to lose. He gently pulled her to the other side of the pond. “Remember what I told you about the tunnel? Big enough to fit a human body?” Raven nodded. “Can you hold your breath for at least 3 minutes?” Once again, Raven nodded. She could hold her breath for five. Damian placed both of his hands on Raven’s face and pulled her close. For a split second, Raven thought he would kiss her. “Stay close to me,” he whispered. His pupils were full blown. His eyes were wide open. “I’ll explain everything later.” Raven could only nod. Damian then slowly, as quietly as possible, lowered himself into the freezing water. Ninety-eight degrees outside yet the water was about 60 degrees. Raven slowly followed Damian, too, biting her lip as to not squeal at how cold the water was. The light from the full moon actually made seeing under the already clear water even easier. “Take a big breath,” Damian said, “and then follow me.” Raven nodded, ducking beneath the surface a few seconds later. What was really a little more than 2 minutes felt like hours. The tunnel was big enough to fit a human, but just barely. Raven had to mentally recite every poem she could think of to keep herself from panicking at the claustrophobic feelings that attacked her from out of nowhere. Once he was fully out, Damian reached back in the tunnel and pulled Raven through before pushing her up to the surface. If this was a joke..., Raven thought. Damian’s head broke the surface a split second after Raven’s did. Swimming to the bank, they climbed out of the calm river and began wringing the water out of their clothes. “Come with me,” Damian said grabbing her hand, not giving her an opportunity to say ‘no’. He expertly led her through a dark forest before coming to a stop. Raven walked around Damian to see what caused this abrupt halt, and her eyes widened with shock and awe. Less than a mile away, the lights of a small town could be seen. Raven gasped. Damian hadn’t been lying. He really had been telling the truth. She tightened her grip on his hand. “I’ve done this half a dozen times,” Damian said. Raven looked up at him, not quite understanding. “Wanting to escape,” he explained, still staring at the small town. “But every time I made it here, to this very spot, something always stopped me from continuing. I don’t know if it was the universe, God, fate, or destiny. Whatever it was, I think it wanted me to wait for you,” he finished quietly, as he turned to gaze into Raven’s eyes. Raven watched as Damian slowly raised a hand and stroked her cheek softly. “Let’s go,” he whispered. Together they took off running towards, what they hoped, was their freedom. 


	4. Keep Me Safe

“She’s very quiet - not shy - quiet. She doesn’t do much – keeps to herself, stays in her room. Getting her to go outside will be a chore, but Miss Diana has faith in you.” Damian followed the female guard through the elaborate mansion. It was almost as big as the manor…then again, Diana Prince was the daughter of a diplomat. Their family came from old, old, old, old money – like Alexander the Great or something. “She hasn’t been the same since her mother was…Her father has been sending countless threats, which is why she moved in.” The guard began walking up a winding staircase, Damian followed closely as he took in the intricate designs painted onto the walls in gold. This place was like a palace. “Trigon is really coming after her this time,” the guard paused when they reached the top of the stairs. “Arella and Raven spent 5 years running from Trigon…and now that Arella is dead…” the guard shook her head and continued walking. “Raven’s room is just this way.” The guard stopped at the second door before knocking. After no answer, the guard opened the door and Damian immediately studied his new surroundings. It was dark, mainly because the black heavy curtains covered whatever sunlight would have shone through the windows. The walls were painted both black and white…mostly black. A black and dark purple dresser was on one side of the room. Many, many bookshelves. Black floating shelves filled with books. A soft lilac smell filled the air. _Essential oil? Frankincense._ A few lighted candles littered the room; her nightstand had books and lamp with a dark purple shade on it. A few other lamps were placed strategically around the room. “Miss Raven,” the guard chastised respectfully, “it is noon. Time to get up.” The guard flicked the light switch. All lamps in the room turned on simultaneously. Another switch pulled the thick black curtains back revealing a person sitting on the window bay, staring at the sky. “Oh,” the guard said, “you are awake.” The female slowly turned to face her two intruders as they walked into her room. Damian’s breath caught in his throat, and he stumbled just a little. She had wide, black eyes with a blue ring around the irises. Her hair was so black, it shone violet in the sunlight. It fell to her shoulder blades. It was so silky; Damian fought the urge to run his fingers through it. She wore long sleeves, even though it was mid-July. She wore short denim shorts and was barefoot. “You weren’t at breakfast this morning. We all assumed you were still in bed.” Raven said nothing. She stared blankly at Damian. “This is Damian,” the guard said. “He’s to be your bodyguard.”

“Nice to meet you,” Damian took a step forward, smiled, and held his hand out. Raven responded by jumping backwards, a moment of panic flashing before her eyes, before immediately reaching out and hesitantly shaking his hand. The whole exchange took maybe 5 seconds, but to Damian, it felt like hours. Her reaction was both worrying and informative. Her hand was soft, and he would have held on longer. But she ripped her hand away from him after 1 second. “Your Aunt Diana wanted to introduce you,” the guard said, “but she had a last-minute phone call.” _Knock. Knock._ All three turned their attention to the door where another guard stood. “I don’t mean to interrupt,” she said, “but Miss Diana is ready and waiting in the study.” Raven gave Damian a quick scan from head to toe before walking past him without a single word. _O-kay_. Damian and the two guards quickly followed.

* * *

Raven stared out the window, watching the birds flying high. She had woken up early, but instead of joining her pseudo-family for breakfast, she curled up in the window with a book and hid behind the curtains. She didn’t know how long she’d been staring out the window. She had yet to open her book as her mind was elsewhere. Today she was getting a new bodyguard. Apparently, she was too boring for the last bodyguard. That particular female, Terra, bodyguard was expecting a party client…a challenge. She thought she could change Raven. Terra underestimated Raven’s strong will and eventually gave up. But Raven didn’t care what Terra thought. She was horrible at her job. But Terra’s incompetence wasn’t what kept Raven up at night. No, nightmares of her father did. First, he raped her mother. She was the product of that crime. Then he killed Arella; now, he was after Raven.

Raven leaned her head back against the side wall and exhaled. She closed her eyes as she began thinking back on her life. The first 5 years of her life, Raven didn’t remember, but the next 5 years were practically hell. Running from her father and his men; changing names; moving from place-to-place, never having a full night of sleep. Around this time is when they met Diana. Raven had tried to pickpocket her at age 8. Instead of reporting them, Diana helped them. She gave them a place to stay. And for 3 weeks, they were safe. But not even Diana and all of her contacts and security could stop the might of Trigon. Four of Diana’s personal bodyguards had been attacked and butchered in a way only Trigon could do. Arella and Raven were on a bus 5 minutes later. He caught up to them at age 9. It was terrifying…held hostage in your own house. His mistake was underestimating them. He and his men left them alone for 10 minutes, but Arella had learned many tricks on the run. Rumor has it that Trigon killed 20 of his men when he returned to find them missing. But then one day, a year laters, she woke up to good news. Trigon had been caught. He was going to jail. One of his associates had made a deal with the government. Trigon would be in jail until his court date. 

The next 7 years were heaven on Earth. Arella got a small house by some beach in a small town, population 10,000 – big enough to blend in, but not small enough to stand out. Arella was able to get her GED. She was then accepted into the town’s community college. Nursing. Arella also worked part time at a restaurant as a waitress. However; the first 2 years of freedom, Raven refused to let her mother out of her sight. Homeschool was the only other option. It’s the only type of schooling Raven had ever known. Thankfully, the owner of the restaurant allowed Arella to bring Raven to work, allowing Arella to work full time. For 2 years, Arella worked full-time, 6 days a week. Raven would do school work in the restaurant while her mother worked. Raven made sure her mother was always in her line of sight. At age 12, Raven finally felt confident enough to be away from her mother for 8 hours, 5 days a week. This was when Arella was able to attend college. She had college 3 days a week, all morning classes. She would pick Raven up after school. They would both head to the restaurant. Arella worked; Raven studied ahead. In the evening, they both took some sort of self-defense. Year 4 of freedom, the two began to relax, set down roots. Aunt Diana checked in weekly, always offering them protection and a place to stay. But Arella and Raven were both used to relying on no one but themselves. They always turned her down. Things were finally better. Arella and her daughter could finally breathe. Alas, the peace would not last long. 

On Raven’s 18th birthday, she and her mother celebrated by sharing a small ice cream cake and binging reality TV. Raven even told her mom she was thinking about starting college – even though she had graduated high school 2 years earlier. Mother and daughter chatted for a few hours before turning off the lights, grabbing a blanket, and curling up on the couch to watch The Real Housewives of Metropolis. They both soon fell asleep unaware this would be their last night together. 

Mother and daughter had fallen asleep on the couch, the reality show still playing in the background. But they both stirred at the same time, their hyperawareness kicking in immediately. There was a weird smell in the house. _Gas_. Their eyes both widened at the same time with a new horror. A noise from the kitchen alerted both of them. _Someone was in the house._ They both slowly and silently crawled off the couch. Raven was so happy they had decided to turn the lights off before watching TV. Raven grabbed a vase, and her mother grabbed…something. The silhouette of a man was seen in the kitchen, dumping gasoline. He seemed to be the only one in the house. His back was to the two women. Raven went low; Arella went high. Raven didn’t remember all the details of the fight, but she did remember fighting with everything she had. Hair was grabbed; their was screaming; a kitchen knife was used; there was clawing…Raven lost consciousness when her head was slammed against the counter. When she finally came to, the house was on fire. Raven remained calm. Where was Arella? Where was her mom? Raven’s head was spinning; she emptied the contents of her stomach, before struggling to her feet. Everywhere she looked, there were flames. “Mom!” she cried out. “Mom!” Raven jumped as part of the ceiling caved in, blocking any access to the bedrooms. She needed to get out. She stumbled and crawled out the front door, just in time to see neighbors running to her, screaming for help. They tried asking where her mom was, but all Raven could do was cough from all of the smoke inhalation. As soon as an ambulance arrived, Raven was placed on the gurney and taken to the hospital. Three hours later, cops came by to ask her questions, and since she was now 18, she was an adult and no longer required an adult to be with her. But Diana Prince was her emergency contact. So when she opened her eyes 3 hours later, she saw a red-haired, green-eyed female she recognized and two cops standing at the foot of her bed. Raven slowly sat up, gaining the attention of the room’s other occupants. “Raven,” the woman gasped. “Do not sit up, honey. You have a concussion, a broken wrist, along with three cracked ribs.” Her face also felt swollen, sore, and on fire.

“M-mom,” Raven gasped. The woman only shook her head. “She wasn’t in the house, Raven,” she said. Raven sighed in relief. At least she hadn’t left her mother in that inferno. But where was she? “We are still looking for her,” the redhead continued, reading Raven’s mind. “Diana will be here in a couple of hours. I was the closest body here. I know it’s been awhile. But do you remember me?” Raven nodded. They had met only once. “Shayera,” Raven said. Shayera gave her an encouraging smile. “Are you in any pain?” she asked. Raven nodded. “I’ll get the nurse,” Shayera said, sticking her head out the door, asking one of the cops who were standing guard to find a nurse. No sooner had the nurse administered the pain meds, Raven fell asleep. She woke up 3 hours later with Diana standing over her. “I’m sorry,” she said. “I only just arrived. I did not mean to wake you.” Raven nodded. “Did they find my mom?” Raven’s voice strained. Diana looked down before looking Raven in the eye. “We did, honey,” she said.

“Is she here? Where is she?” Raven asked.

“Raven,” Diana said softly, “I’m sorry. But your mother…” Diana’s lips moved, but nothing came out. She was searching for the right words. “Raven,” she repeated as her eyes filled with tears. 

“No,” Raven gasped as she sat straight up. “No,” she shook her head as her eyes filled with tears.

“I am so sorry,” Diana said as she gently gathered Raven in her arms, being mindful of her ribs. Raven’s cries grew louder and louder until they were full out sobs. Gone? Her mother was gone? That meant, no more late night study sessions; no more late night walks on the beach; no more birthdays with just them two; no more…no more…Raven’s sobs grew harder and harder as she made a mental list of all the activities she and her mother never got to do, never had the chance to do, and would never do again. She shook her head. This couldn’t be happening. This was all a bad dream. She just had to wake up. She pushed Diana away and began pulling needles out of her moms, disconnecting electrodes. “Raven,” Diana tried to stop her, “you need to get back into bed.”

“No,” Raven said throwing her feet over the side of the bed. “This is just a dream, and I need to wake up.”

“Raven,” Diana grabbed Raven by the upper arms, still trying not to hurt her. “Stop.”

“This is a dream, and I need to wake up,” Raven repeated over and over again, not hearing Diana. Raven was going into shock. “This is a dream, and I need to wake up.”

“Raven!” Diana shouted. She really need this girl to snap out of it. Raven kept repeating the same sentence while attempting to escape. “Raven.” Diana grabbed Raven’s face and looked into her eyes. They were wide and glazed over. Unseeing. Definitely shock. “Raven.”

“This is a dream. This is a dream. This is a dream.”

“Raven, get back in the bed.”

“No!” she screamed and started fighting Diana. “No! No!”

“I need a doctor!” Diana screamed. Three nurses and a doctor rushed in and began to lift Raven. Raven started screaming even louder. “No! No! No!” They finally had her pinned down on the bed. But she continued to fight and scream. “Doctor,” Diana said.

“A second,” he replied grabbing a syringe.

“This is a dream! This is a dream!” Raven continued to scream and fight before feeling a prick in her arm. Her arms and legs began to feel heavy. She no longer had the energy to fight. “This is a dream. This is a dream,” she repeated as her eyes began to droop. “This…is…a…dream. This is a – this….” This wasn’t a dream. It was a nightmare.

* * *

When the sedation finally wore off, Raven found herself in a huge bedroom, laying in a king-sized bed. Not a hospital room. The bed was too comfortable to be in a hospital. A door opened and a woman wearing Grecian attire walked in. “Oh!” she exclaimed when she realized Raven was awake. “I will get Miss Prince,” she skittered away. Two minutes later, Diana was sitting in front of Raven, watching her eat fruit. “After the doctor sedated you; he gave you another dose. Very powerful. We left the country right away.” Raven nodded in understanding. They were on the island of Themyscira. Trigon wouldn’t dare touch her here. He’d be going up against the UN. “Trigon,” Raven said.

“He is still in jail. But the authorities are 100% sure he’s involved. His mark was used at the scene. And his mark was not made known to the public.”

“Mom,” Raven whispered.

“Her body was found on the beach,” Diana said softly. “She had been…it does not matter. We will bury her here.” Raven nodded as tears silently rolled down her cheeks. “We will her a burial fit for a queen.”

Raven stayed on the island for a year. She met and trained with Diana’s two younger sisters: Donna and Cassandra. They were way ahead of her when it came to martial arts and self-defense; but Raven had always been a quick learner. Within 6 months, she was on their level. After she turned 19, she moved back to the states with her new family. She couldn’t stay cooped up in her room, staring at a wall forever. Her mom wouldn’t want that. And Raven had to constantly remind herself that she was living for her mom. Donna and Cassie were nice. Even though Raven had probably said a total of 50 words to them. They still talked to her. They weren’t offended at all. They respected her silence. They learned when to engage and when not to engage. She slowly began coming out of her dark place. She was attending college classes with Donna – Cassie was still in high school. When entering the country, Raven had decided not to change her name. Trigon would figure out a way to find her, anyway. She was finally living…a little. Then the letters started coming. Signed by her father. It wasn’t a secret that she was living with Diana. When entering the country, Raven had decided not to change her name. Trigon would figure out a way to find her, anyway. Letters weren’t cause for concern. She never opened them anyway. Eventually the staff learned to get rid of them before reaching her. Then pictures started showing up. Pictures of her. Pictures of her and Donna at school. Bodyguards were immediately hired. She was on round the clock protection. Raven still wasn’t too worried. He was still behind bars. Then the day of his trial came. Somehow, coincidentally, all evidence against him had disappeared. All witnesses had died of “natural causes”. The building holding evidence against him burned down because of a “gas leak.” The only other person who could testify against him was Raven. But the last time she physically saw her father was at age 8 when he personally visited them – broke into their small apartment and held them hostage for a few days before allowing them to escape. Her memory of that night was spotty, but clear. A defense attorney would shred her to pieces. She wasn’t coming forward. He was no longer behind bars. Four weeks after the mistrial, he walked out of prison a free man. Everyone was on edge. But nine months went by without a single word from him. Everyone but Raven began to breathe a little. But then a small envelope addressed to Raven came. Apparently, Trigon had grown sick and tired of her. He was going to kill her. And he was going to do it slowly. Personal bodyguards were immediately hired. Security was vamped up 110%. Anyone who came within 300 yards of the Prince land was immediately flagged and watched. A background check took place immediately; license plates were traced. Everything. Along with her personal bodyguard, at least 20 other bodyguards were hired to watch at a distance. They were always around, blending in with a crowd. A mugger once tried to attack her. Tried. He didn’t get within 20 feet of her. Apparently he had been watching and following her for nearly an hour. He didn’t realize that he was also being watched and followed. To say she was well protected would be an understatement. The only way to get to her would be by sniper, and that wasn’t Trigon’s M.O. All of this happened 3 months ago. She was now 21, hiding behind her thick curtains. Not living. No matter how many times Diana and Shayera and Donna and Cassie told her she was safe, she refused to leave the grounds. She was losing weight; she barely spoke; she didn’t sleep. Raven was pretty sure she was gonna die before reaching 25. Either Trigon killed her; or she scared and worried herself to death. Raven leaned her head against the window and sighed. A noise from the other side of the curtain attracted her attention. Someone had entered her domain. “Miss Raven,” a voice said firmly, “it is noon. Time to get up.” Raven groaned in defeat as the black curtains she was hiding behind opened. She turned to stare at her intruder. She blinked in surprise. There was a human male behind the guard. This was to be her new personal bodyguard. Raven studied him. Tanned skin. Too smooth to not be his natural skin color. Green eyes. Black hair. Dressed immaculately. A relaxed expression on his face. He then began to approach her, which was fine. But then his armed moved and every hit, punch, and kick she had ever felt came rushing back to her within seconds. She flinched and moved away from him only to realize he wanted to shake her hand. Mentally berating herself, she placed her hand in his but quickly removed it. She didn’t like the feeling of her hand in his. It felt too…safe. Another guard came in announcing her aunt was ready for her. Raven stood to her feet, her legs numb from being held to her chest too long. She quickly gave her new guard a quick once over before heading to the study.

* * *

Damian and Raven entered the study alone. He had met Diana Prince before. They once ran in similar circles. “Raven,” Diana walked around her desk and hugged the girl who was like a daughter to her. “We missed you at breakfast today.” Walking down the stairs behind Raven had given Damian a chance to really study her. He wasn’t checking her out. He was just noticing how thin she was. Her oversized, long-sleeved sweater hung on her. “Sit, both of you,” Diana said as she leaned back against her desk while Damian and Raven sat in separate chairs. “I wanted to the one to introduce you, but I had to take a call. Raven, this is Damian. He is to be your new personal bodyguard. 24/7 protection.”

“What?” Raven said in surprise. That was the first word Damian heard her say. “Terra wasn’t 24/7.”

“Terra was a mistake,” Diana said. “But Damian…I would trust Damian with my life.” That was a ringing endorsement coming from Diana. If she trusted him, Raven would have to trust him, too. Raven turned to look at him. He returned her stare with kind eyes. It was off-putting. “Is he going to dress like _that_ everyday?” Raven asked her aunt.

“He’s right there, Raven,” Diana said with a chuckle. “Ask him yourself.” Raven turned back to Damian. She slightly parted her lips and inhaled as if she was going to say something, but she immediately folded into herself and looked at her hands instead. Damian looked at Miss Diana, who was staring at Raven with sadness and worry. Damian cleared his throat before speaking. “I wanted to make a good first impression,” he said to Raven. “This is our first meeting. I didn’t want to come across as…frumpy.” Raven nodded. “But, no. I don’t plan to dress like this every day – unless it’s what you want.”

“No,” Raven said very quietly and very softly. Damian barely heard it. “Damian will be staying in the room connected to yours,” Diana said to Raven. “He will follow you everywhere…except the bathroom…unless it’s a public bathroom. He’s going in there with you. He will follow you everywhere around the house. In your bedroom with the door open. In the library with the door open. The gardens. Sparring.” Damian’s eyebrows perked up at that. Miss Diana caught it. “Yes, we have a gym. A lot of the guards are into kickboxing. Feel free to use it whenever,” Miss Diana said. “You will also be wearing a tracker,” she said to Raven.

“Like a dog?”

“I don’t want you sneaking out of your room at night when Damian is not around. Donna and Cassie already do that too much.”

“I wouldn’t do that.”

“It’s just a safety precaution, Raven,” Diana said. “Anytime you two are separated, this tracker,” she held up a thick, black, leather bracelet. _Impressive_ , Damian thought. “You can sync it to your phone via Bluetooth,” she said to Damian. “I don’t think I’m forgetting anything,” Diana said thoughtfully.

“He’s my paid companion? A playmate?” Raven asked. Diana shrugged. “For how long?” Raven asked.

“Until Trigon is either dead or behind bars. I’m leaning towards the former.”

“What if he never dies or gets caught?” Raven asked softly. “He can’t stay with me forever.”

“Yes, I can,” Damian reassured her. Her dark eyes turned to his, and for a split second, Damian forgot how to breathe. “I don’t have any roots or bridges that I’m afraid of burning,” he continued. “So, I’m yours forever,” he finished with a smile.

“Well,” Diana said standing up straight with a mischievous glint in her eyes, “since you’re planning on becoming a permanent fixture in our family, why don’t I give you guys chance to get to know each other?”

“What?” Raven’s eyes widened as she watched her aunt march out the door. Before closing it, Diana shot Raven a wink. “I’m going to leave this open, just a little bit,” she said before leaving.

Raven turned to Damian, realized he was now looking right at her, and then turned back to her hands on her lap. She refused to be the one to break the silence.

Damian sat quietly, studying his newest client from the corner of his eyes. She didn’t even steal furtive glances at him. Her gaze was fixed on her hands. She was as still as statue. Obviously, if they were going to have a conversation, he would have to be the first to start. “So how old are you?” he asked. Raven slowly turned to look at him, a queer expression on her face. “You don’t know how old I am?” she asked in almost horror.

“I do,” Damian said, “but I’d rather learn you from you rather than pieces of paper. We are going to be spending A LOT of time together.” Raven shrugged. “I turned 21 a month or so ago.”

“I’m 20,” Damian said. This time, the shock on her face wasn’t hidden. “You are younger than me,” she stated.

“I know,” Damian replied with a smile. Raven opened her mouth to say something else, but she then immediately closed it. _Wow,_ Damian thought, _someone did a real number on this girl._ He knew who…but still. He cocked his head. Had she ever received help for her trauma? “You’re dying to ask me a question right now. I’m pretty sure I know what it is. But go ahead and ask anyway?”

“You’re extremely young,” Raven said after a moment of silence. “How were you able to get this gig? Have you even protected anyone before?”

“I figured you were going to ask something along those lines. I have been doing this since I was 17-18.”

“You didn’t go to the military?”

“Let’s just say…my upbringing was more unorthodox than most. I’ve protected a lot of clients. But I’ve never had to guard someone like you before.”

“Someone like me?” Raven repeated.

“I have to be with you _everywhere_ you go. Most clients give me specific days off. But I’m going to be stuck to your side like glue. I’ve never had to guard anyone this way before. But I understand the seriousness of the matter,” Damian said seriously. “I intend to do my job well. Sometimes I may disrupt your schedule or forbid you from leaving the premises. I need you to trust there’s a reason I’m ordering you to do so. It’s not because I don’t want you to have fun. I may be privy to some knowledge you don’t know. I really need you to not argue with me or sneak out.”

“I have no intention of doing any of those things,” Raven said.

“Good,” Damian said as his face relaxed. “But walk me through your day. What is a normal day for you?”

“I wake up, take a shower, read, train with Shayera, take another shower, go to bed.”

“I’m going to need you to elaborate,” Damian said. Raven gave him a funny look and said, “I wake up to watch the sunrise because I can see it from my window. I take a shower and brush my teeth. I put clothes on…whatever is closest to me. I read either in here or the library. I train with Shayera. Take another shower with soap. I brush my teeth. Change into my pajamas. Go to bed.” Damian blinked a couple of times. “That’s it?” he asked. Raven nodded. “Do you eat?” he asked.

“I have a healthy smoothie every now and then.”

“What did you eat yesterday?” Raven thought back to yesterday. She drank water. Had a Gatorade. “I don’t think I ate yesterday,” she admitted.

“The day before?” Damian pushed. Raven released a heavy sigh and thought back. Today was Friday, yesterday was Thursday. So, Wednesday. What did she eat on Wednesday? Did she eat on Wednesday? She closed her eye to think. Water. Gatorade. “I don’t think I ate anything,” she opened her eyes. Damian sighed. “When is the last time you remember eating?” he asked. Raven began thinking once again. “Monday,” she said proudly. “I had a salad at lunchtime.” Damian stared at her. No wonder she was skin and bones. She was starving herself. How was she…how was she even sitting upright? “Raven,” he said calmly. “Why aren’t you eating?” Raven looked down before saying, “I’m so anxious and worried. I just don’t get hungry.”

“When did this start?” Damian asked worriedly.

“I don’t know,” she said as tears gathered in her eyes. “Two weeks. I would get so anxious, I would throw up at night before bed all of the time. I wasn’t doing it on purpose. Just the thought of Trigon and nightmares…my food would just come up. Then my appetite began to fade.” Damian stared at her with compassion. How was she still alive? “I don’t need pity,” Raven said glancing at him.

“This isn’t pity,” he explained. “This is compassion. Does your aunt know?”

“She tries really hard to get me to eat, but I just…I…” Raven’s voice trailed off as she wiped away the tears that had come from her eyes. She was so embarrassed. And all Damian wanted to do was hug her, but he didn’t want to cause a panic attack. Damian slowly stood to his feet as to not startle her and held out his hand. Raven looked up at him quizzically. “We’re going to the kitchen,” he stated. Raven opened her mouth to argue. “You promised you wouldn’t oppose me,” he said before a single sound passed her lips. She set her mouth in a firm line and stared at his hand. “It’s just a hand,” Damian said softly. Raven nodded and slowly placed her soft hands into his callous ones. There was that feeling of safety. She hated it. She didn’t know what to do with it. Damian gripped her hand firmly, but not too tight. He helped her to her feet and began leading her to the door. “Congratulations,” he said, looking back at her with a smile. “You passes your first test.”

“What test?” Raven didn’t understand.

“You are letting me hold your hand. An hour ago, you acted like I burned you. This is progress. You’re already making progress,” he praised. Raven hung her head in embarrassment as her cheeks warmed. Damian smiled at the blush. Before they left the room, though, Damian turned back to her abruptly and unexpectedly, causing them to bump chests. Raven would have fallen backwards if Damian hadn’t held her closely by the waist. They both froze. Raven was pressed against him – one arm seemed to rest on his shoulder at the elbow before bending inward. And Raven felt Damian’s chest expand with every breath he took. They’re faces were so close, their breaths were intermingling. “Sorry,” Damian breathed out, looking deep into her eyes.

“It’s okay,” Raven whispered. Damian slowly released her, making sure she was steady on her feet. Raven took a few steps away from him, reorienting herself. “I wanted to say,” Damian spoke before an awkward silence could settle in, “I read the reports. They state factually what you’ve been through. But they don’t tell me how it affected you.” Raven stared at him in shock. “If you ever want to talk, I’m a good listener. Also, I really want you to know that you will be safe with me. Trigon won’t get to you, because I will always be standing in between you and him. He is in for the fight of his life if he thinks he can go through me,” Damian said with so much conviction and confidence, Raven couldn’t not believe him. Besides, no one had ever promised her anything like that before. “I’m serious,” he continued, “if you have nightmares and want to stay up talking all night. I will do it. You are safe with me. And I know that safety is probably the one thing that scares you because the idea of safety is so foreign to you. But you can trust me,” he gently reached for her hand again, his eyes not wavering from her at all. “I’m going to protect you.” 

Raven allowed Damian to lead her to the kitchen, holding his hand the entire way. And for the first time in years, Raven relaxed just a little bit. Maybe…maybe she would live long enough to see 25.


	5. Beaches and Ice Cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still don't own any part of the DC Universe.

“Get on the ATV, Raven!” Garfield demanded. “Get on the ATV.” The dark-haired, purple-eyed teenager, stood with her arms crossed, tapping her foot, ignoring her foster brother. “Nope,” she said uncaringly, “I refuse.”

“Why? Why must you be so difficult? Do you know how hot it is out here?”

“I don’t care.”

“Ahhhh!” Garfield gripped his hair in frustration. “Raven-“

“You said nothing about setting me up – nothing!”

“He’s a friend!”

“I don’t know him!” Raven emphasized the _I_.

“You really want to be the only person in our group without date to senior prom?”

“I do not care,” she said, holding her hand out, inspecting her nails. “You know I don’t care.

“I will throw you on this ATV,” Garfield threatened.

“I will tell your mom,” Raven argued with her hands on her waist.

“Leave it to you to turn a perfectly nice day at the beach into a television drama!”

“Listen you green-haired freak-“

“Don’t you dare diss my hair you pasty skin witch!” A yelling match soon ensued between the two siblings. Thankfully, it was interrupted by the ring of Garfield’s cell phone. “Hello,” he answered. “Hi, mom,” he sighed. “Sure.” He held his phone out, putting it on speaker. “You’re on speaker,” Garfield said.

“ _What did I tell you two about fighting?”_ Marie Logan demanded.

“Mom – “ Garfield complained.

_“Do not ‘mom’ me, young man? Your friends are trying to enjoy themselves, and you two are ruining it?”_

“Who called you?” Garfield asked.

“My guess is Jaime,” Raven said, “he’s a snitch.” Garfield nodded in agreement. “ _Garfield, give the phone to your sister and take me off speaker.”_ Garfield acquiesced. 

_“Raven,”_ Marie Logan began, soothing her foster daughter. _“I know me asking an old friend to have his son take you to the prom is embarrassing.”_

“That’s an understatement,” Raven muttered.

 _“But I think you should give this boy a chance._ ”

“Why?” Raven asked, “I don’t know anything about him.”

_“But I do,”_ Marie said _. “I also believe this is a great opportunity for you to spread your wings. You only have one senior prom.”_ Raven groaned. Her foster mother was too kind, incredibly kind. And she always went out of her way to make Raven happy. It was almost overbearing; but Raven couldn’t complain. She would take overbearing kindness over abusive any day of the year. _“Raven,”_ Marie’s soft voice resonated through the phone, “ _I would never ever force you into anything. You know that. If you don’t want this boy to take you to prom, I’ll let his father know, and we’ll pull the plug. I really want to make sure that you have a good time.”_ And that was the crux of it. Marie Logan always wanted Raven to feel safe and happy and wanted. The nicest adult she had ever met…besides her own mom. “Okay,” Raven sighed. “Okay. I’ll do it,” Raven relented. If Marie said this boy was worth getting to know…she released a groan. _“Good!”_ Raven could hear the excitement in Marie’s voice. _“Now put me back on speaker.”_ Raven did as she was told. _“Stop fighting, both of you! If I have to call you again, so help me…”_ Both teens agreed to be more civil. _“And Garfield,”_ Marie continued, _“be nice.”_

“Me, but –“ His mother ended the call, cutting Garfield off. He stared at his phone with a pout before turning to his foster sister. “Now, can we go back? The sand is hot. My feet are burning.”

“You rode an ATV without shoes?”

“Hey,” Garfield said, “at least I brought the helmets.”

Raven slowly dismounted from the ATV, inhaling and exhaling through her nose as she pulled off her helmet. “You good?” Garfield asked in concern.

“I’m fine,” Raven answered briskly.

“Are we good?” Garfield asked uneasily. He knew he could be a pain to deal with sometimes. Raven brushed him off. “We’re fine,” she said. She looked over at the group of people she called friends, enjoying their time with each other, her would be date among them. She could do this. All she had to do was walk over there and say ‘hi’. Simple. She would walk over there, take off her sheer black coverup, and introduce herself to that… _boy.._.in front of everyone. She could do this. She began walking towards her group of friends. As she approached, she realized the naturally tan boy was staring at his phone. He had yet to notice her presence. Maybe she could join her circle of friends unnoticed by him. Twenty more steps to go…she would be in the clear. But the boy decided at that moment to look up and stare at her. Raven froze mid-step. His green eyes swept over her figure before staring at her with one raised brow. She couldn’t do this. Raven took another step back. Maybe…a quick dip in the ocean. She turned on her heel, kicked off her flip-flops, and sprinted into the ocean. She could not do this.

* * *

He was here to meet a girl...take her to her prom. Something he was not naturally inclined to do, but his father and Alfred asked him. And if his father was asking him to actually take a girl on a date, with no business strings attached…wow. This girl must be special. Damian usually didn’t escort girl’s of his father’s choosing without argument. Each girl usually had some father whose business Wayne Enterprise was interested in…acquiring. The other girls Damian brought home, both his father and Alfred would do extensive, borderline illegal, background checks. Those relationships never lasted longer than a week. And as much as Damian hated to admit it, he couldn’t blame his father for wanting to control who his son let in his life. Especially when it was Damian’s birth mother who drugged his father; raped his father; tried to take father to court for raping her…and when it backfired, left Damian on the doorstep of his father’s manor at age 10 – with a letter explaining why she didn’t want Damian. Bruce was rightfully skeptical, but a DNA and paternity test later proved that Damian was 99.99% Bruce’s child. Unfortunately, his father Bruce Wayne, age 32 at the time, had no idea what to do with a child and had no intention of raising one he was forced to make. So Damian was sent away to a boarding school in Switzerland. He would come home for holidays and breaks, but his father was always away on business. Alfred, the butler, became his only friend in this lonely world of the rich and powerful. When Damian turned 13, his father decided he was ready to be an actual father, and Damian Wayne was introduced to the world. At this point, the anger and rage had settled in. Damian was sick and tired of being moved and treated like a pawn. While standing next to his father at the press conference that announced his existence to the world, Damian decided right then and there that he would do everything in his power to make his father’s life a living hell. And so he did. He always snuck out; took his father’s cars for joy rides without a license or an adult present. He successfully sold one of his father’s cars on the black market and lost another one in downtown Gotham. He was rude to both teachers and classmates…he never bullied anyone. The only person who deserved to be bullied was his father. He asked for outlandish gifts; bought 3 yachts with his father’s credit card, and auctioned off a few Wayne heirlooms. Argued with his father over stupid things, every time they spoke. Yet, his father did nothing. He took it all in stride. He didn’t yell at Damian; he didn’t curse him; he didn’t send him away. It was pissing Damian off. He wasn’t getting the reaction from his father that he wanted. He decided to up the ante by doing something that had he and his father at each other’s throats. At age 15, the week Alfred decided to take a vacation from father and son, Damian desecrated the tombstones of Martha and Thomas Wayne. He wasn’t drunk; he was 100% sober. But he did it anyway. He didn’t dig up their bodies or anything, that was gross and disrespectful. He destroyed the tombstones themselves; pulled up all the flowers; spray painted vile things on the grass that covering both burial sites. He vandalized the entire area. Damian really wanted his father to feel the emotional pain and heartache Damian himself felt every day. Taking it out on the grandparents he never knew seemed like the best way to make his point. And since both father and son were MMA enthusiasts, the result was a trashed manor. Fists were thrown, noses were broke, frames and priceless works of art flew off the wall, expensive vases shattered, a diamond chandelier fell from the ceiling. (To this day, neither one of them knows how that happened.) The kitchen was destroyed; tables and chairs were broken; clothes were torn. Eventually, Bruce was able to get the upper hand. Once he was able to subdue Damian, putting him in a hold that made it impossible for him to move, Damian lost it emotionally. All the rage and anger he had been feeling since age 10 came spewing out like lava from a volcano. He started screaming and fighting to get out of his father’s bruising grip, flailing his arms. But Bruce refused to let his son go. Damian was screaming and crying and beating the floor with his fists. Bruce repeatedly whispered how sorry he was for failing as a father, his tears joining his son’s. Eventually, Damian’s body stilled, collapsing from exhaustion in his father’s arms. He woke 3 days later in his father’s bed, Bruce sitting in a chair beside the bed with a sadness in his eye Damian had never seen. Actually, before 3 days ago, he had never seen any type of emotion from his father. Things were already improving. “What are we going to do, Damian?” his father had asked calmly when he saw that Damian was awake. Damian had no answer, and the awkward silence between the two was interrupted by the front door opening and slamming shut. Alfred was back. “Master Bruce!” both men heard Alfred shout from downstairs. “Master Bruce! Where are you!”

“Up here, Alfred,” Bruce answered. Alfred came bursting into Bruce’s bedroom screaming about a robbery and cops. But he abruptly stopped when he took in Damian’s black eye, swollen lip, and bruised knuckles. Bruce also sported a black eye, a fractured nose, and a busted lip. Both men’s bodies were littered with black and blue bruises. Alfred angrily demanded to know what happened. They both hung their heads in shame while explaining the events of the week. After Alfred gave both a tongue – thrashing, using four lettered words they didn’t even know Alfred knew, a therapist was brought in 3 hours later. 

The next two years were a breeze compared to the last ones. After working out some deep-rooted anger issues, they were able to actually move on and learn how to operate as father and son. Sure, they argued…but it was normal teenage boy arguments. Damian’s behavior drastically improved; Bruce became a more present father, no longer apathetic; and Alfred was no longer afraid to leave the two alone in a room with each other. All-in-all, they slowly began operating like a normal-ish functioning, multi-billionaire family. He met Donna at a fundraiser. She introduced him to Jaime and Garfield. And even though all three boys lived on opposite coasts, they still chatted and played video games every other day. Marie Logan met Bruce Wayne when she took over an environmental project. How they got on the subject of her foster daughter was unclear. A week later, here he was, at a beach, surrounded by friends, about to ask a girl he had never met, to a prom. He took his father’s jet to Jump City, opting to stay in one of the hotels owned by his father rather than the Logans. He was a bit nervous about meeting this girl. She seemed…intense. Two days later, the boys rented ATVs and rode to the beach with their significant others. They swam; played volleyball; ate; rode the nearby man-made dunes; swam again. They had been at the beach for 4 hours. It was now 2:00 in the afternoon, and the girl he had never met still hadn’t shown. “Don’t worry,” Garfield said, taking a seat next to Damian underneath the huge canopy. “She’s on her way. My mom is dropping her off. Listen,” Garfield said quietly, “she doesn’t actually know about you and this whole prom dating thing. And she hates surprises. When she gets here, I ‘ll break the new to her first. And then you can come introduce yourself.”

“Dude,” Jaime said, “Raven doesn’t know? She’s going to kill you. Donna,” Jaime called to a female, “Garfield didn’t tell Raven about Damian.”

“She’s gonna kill you,” Donna reiterated what Jaime said as she joined the rest of the group joined the boys underneath the shade.

“My mom said to keep it a secret because if Raven knew, she wouldn’t show up,” Garfield said as he stood to his feet. His foster sister had arrived. Damian watched from his spot as a lone female figure began to approach their small circle. He watched Garfield greet her. He watched Garfield turn and point to their group. He then watched Garfield take a punch to the face (“ooh” he heard Jaime say). He saw Garfield take a kick to the shin (“that’s my girl,” Donna said.”) He then watched the girl throw her hands in the air and scream at Garfield before she stomped away in the direction she came. Garfield, still cradling his shin and face, tried to follow by hopping on one leg; but the girl broke into a sprint. “Oh, he’s not gonna catch her,” a girl named Karen, who was laying against her boyfriend, said.

“He couldn’t catch her on his best day,” Roy, the boyfriend chimed in. Garfield walked/limped back to the group. It took him a full ten minutes and they were barely 100 feet away. A huge bruise was forming on both his shin and face. “I need to borrow the ATV,” he groaned through clenched teeth.

“You know she’s a long-distance runner, right?” Jaime said.

“She’s probably already a mile ahead of you,” Donna snickered.

“Thanks guys,” Garfield said, strapping on his helmet and grabbing an extra one. “If you don’t hear from me in 5 minutes, call my mom.” He climbed onto the ATV and took off in the same direction as his foster sister. Damian turned back to his group of friends. “Do they always fight like that?” Damian asked. A girl named Bianca, Jaime’s girlfriend, said, “Pretty much. But it’s gotten better.”

“They used to argue all of the time. At first, we all thought it was sexual tension,” Jaime explained. “Then we realized, Garfield just annoys the crap out of her.”

“It’s his first time having a sister,” a foreign exchange student named Perdita said. “Give him a break.” Karen turned to Damian. “Raven and Garfield spent their elementary education in the same class. Raven became part of the foster system around 10. She moved away. Five years later, Garfield’s mom decides she would like to foster a child. Imagine their surprise when they found out Raven would be their foster child.”

“I think Garfield said something about adoption,” Donna said. “Raven turns 18 in a month – which means she gets booted from the system and kicked out of her foster home the very next day.”

“Really?” Perdita asked.

“That’s how it is in Gotham, where they used to live,” Donna replied. “But this is Jump City. My older sister does a lot of volunteer social work,” she explained. Damian nodded in understanding. “Should someone call Garfield’s mom?” Karen asked.

“I got it,” Jaime said, pulling out his phone. Damian turned to Karen. “He has his friend’s mother’s phone number?”

“Yeah. When they first moved here, Raven was extremely angry and violent, and Garfield always reciprocated.”

“And lost,” Roy added.

“Anyway,” Karen gave her boyfriend the stink-eye, “Miss Logan was the only one who could talk Raven down from one of her anger spells. We all have her number.”

“Does she still get _that_ angry?” Damian inquired anxiously. He knew all too well how detrimental untapped anger could be.

“Only when Garfield puts green hair-dye in her shampoo,” Donna said.

“Or releases 20 frogs in her room,” Roy added.

“Or purposefully shrinks all her clothes in the dryer,” Bianca added. “He did that last week.”

“Dude will never grow up,” Jaime said, ending his call. Eventually the conversation changed from Raven and Garfield to college and life plans. Damian checked his phone every few minutes. He wasn’t sure why. But then he received a group text from his father and Alfred checking in on him, asking about Raven. Damian replied that she ran away before he even got a chance to introduce himself. Based on the number of laughing emojis he received, both his father and Alfred found it hilarious that a girl would run from him. Damian tried to explain the situation, but the jokes kept coming. Also, when did Alfred learn how to use a smart phone? “There she is,” one of the girls said. Damian looked up to see a girl frozen in her spot. She looked…beautiful and terrified. Her dark hair was in a single side braid that fell past her breast. She wasn’t wearing a bright colored bikini like the other girls. Her bathing suit was a black one piece, with a giant oval like shape opening in the front, showing a cute belly button ring. Her friends said she was a long-distance runner. But Damian would have never guessed because she wasn’t really tall. Her legs looked long, but Damian was pretty sure the top of her head would barely reach his chin. (He was 6 feet tall.) His eyes continued to study her from toe to head. When he reached her face, he saw round bluish eyes staring back at him. Damian raised an eyebrow. Was she studying him the same way he was studying her? The girl took a step back. She was going to run. He knew it. And run she did. She threw her flip-flops off and ran towards the ocean. “Dang it,” he heard Garfield say. Damian didn’t even realized Garfield had rejoined the group. “I just chased her down,” Garfield whined. He began to stand to his feet, but Damian stopped him. “I’ll do it,” he pulled off his shirt. “I could use another swim.”

* * *

Raven let the cool ocean water engulf her. She floated on her back, watching the birds fly overhead. She liked birds. She was named after a bird. She didn’t know why, though. Her mom didn’t live long enough to tell her, and her father was an absolute nightmare serving multiple life sentences for many atrocities against her and about 500 other people. She continued to think about her family life. The Logans were nice. It took a full year for her to completely trust them. And it took even longer for her to be okay with being alone in a room with Garfield, with whom she had many fights. Moving to Jump City, far away from her father, helped immensely. She was bolder, more outgoing. But now…she couldn’t do it. That boy was too handsome. His eyes held so many secrets, so many emotions. Nope. She refused she would sooner drown in this ocean than talk to him. “May I join you?” a deep voice asked, startling Raven. Raven released a small squeak before folding her body in, causing her to sink below the waves. Consequently, she inhaled a mouth full of saltwater and resurfaced sputtering and coughing. “I am so sorry,” the voice said. Raven felt herself being lifted from the water. And instead of freaking out over the fact that she was being touched without her permission, she immediately relaxed. It felt like her subconscious was telling her that this human male was okay. And her therapist said to trust that subconscious (or gut) feeling. “I am so sorry. I did not mean to startle you.” Raven felt herself being lowered to the ground. They were on shore, but not completely. They were close enough to the ocean that when a wave broke, the water came up to their ankles. Raven rubbed the salt water out of her eyes, blinking the rest out. Eventually, her vision came into focus. And she found herself face-to-face with the naturally tan, green-eyed boy. His eyes actually had little flecks of gold…or light brown, here and there. “Are you okay?” he asked in concern. Raven’s answer was to start hacking up even more seawater. The guy immediately began hitting her back firmly – but not hard enough to bruise. Eventually Raven stopped coughing and recovered her breath. “Are you okay?” he asked again. He knelt beside her, putting her eye-level with his first two rows of abs. Raven looked away from him before nodding. “Good,” he released a sigh. “This is not how I wanted our first meeting to go.” He sat down beside her, and Raven looked at him in shock. What…? “I’m Damian,” he said, holding out his hand for her to shake. Raven remained quiet. She needed to say…something. “Me Raven – no – I’m Raven. Raven is my name. I am Raven,” Raven felt her face and neck flush. She shook his hand once and looked away from him. “Hmm,” he said. “I’ve never met a person named Raven. But I like it. I think it suits you.” Raven tilted her head a little bit towards him, giving him half a smile. But that was the only response he received. After a few more seconds of silence, only the roar of the sea being heard, Damian said, “You don’t say much, do you?”

“No,” Raven said, bringing her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them.

“That’s cool,” Damian said. “I’ll talk for the both of us. Besides, I like the sound of my voice. It makes me feel manly.” Raven gave a small nod. _Come on, Raven,_ Raven thought to herself, _grow a pair._ “Y – y – you don’t go to school here in Jump City,” Raven said. _Okay…that was a start._

“No. I go to school in Gotham,” Damian said, leaning back on his hands. Raven could feel his eyes staring at the back of her swimsuit, which was sheer. “From what I hear, you were born in Gotham.” Raven looked back at him and nodded. “Were you born in Gotham?” she asked. Damian cocked his head and gave her a weird look. Raven felt heat rise in her cheeks. Did she ask the wrong question? “No, I was not born in Gotham,” Damian answered honestly. “I was born in Tibet, actually.” Raven’s eyes widened. “I moved to Gotham when I was 10.”

“Why?” Raven asked. Any place seemed better than Gotham. “My father,” he answered. Damian finally took his eye off of her, choosing to look at the horizon instead. “My mother didn’t want me. So, she gave me to my dad. I haven’t seen her since. I don’t even know if she’s alive, and to be honest, I no longer care.” Raven could hear the pain in his voice. “I’m sorry she didn’t want you,” Raven said softly. “You seem to look nice.” _Wait…what?_ Damian looked at her in amusement as her face heated up. “I mean, you seem like a nice person…guy,” she quickly corrected as she mentally slapped herself into oblivion.

“That is very kind of you to say, but I used to be a terrible brat,” he sat straight up. “A nightmare. I’m surprised my father put up with me. I was a really…horrible child.”

“You couldn’t have been all bad,” Raven said.

“I once stole my father’s car, left it in an alley in Gotham, placed the keys on the hood, and walked away. Still have no idea what happened to it or where it is.”

“Well, I mean, if it was a crap car then-

“A Porsche.”

“Oh wow,” Raven said. “And he didn’t call the cops on you or beat you into oblivion?”

“No,” Damian looked at her strangely.

“You do have a nice dad,” Raven said.

“Huh,” was Damian’s reply as he once again studied her. His piercing gaze was starting to unnerve her. It was so…unwavering. Not creepy. He just wanted to know her, it seemed. She couldn’t continue to stare at him, and she was terrified to look away…so she said the first thing that came to her mind. “My mother died when I was little, and I’m pretty sure my father killed her.” _Why? Why would I say that?_ Raven sucked on her lower lip, wishing she could take it all back. He was going to run away. She had creeped him out. But to be fair, this was the longest she had talked to a boy without help from her friends. Almost 15 minutes – her therapist would be so proud. As for Damian, he stared at her in shock. But he made no move to get up. “That…is….um…” he paused. “That’s awful. That…is…”

“Depressing,” Raven said with a vacant stare.

“Very, very depressing,” Damian agreed. “I – I can’t imagine going through that.”

“It’s not that hard,” Raven answered without thinking, “just imagine you’re 5 years old and walk in on your dad standing over your mom’s bloody corpse.” Raven quickly slapped both of her hands over her mouth. _SHUT! UP!_ she mentally screamed at herself. This was going bad, really bad. “I didn’t…” Raven shook her head in horror.

“It’s fine –“

“I’m – I’m sorry,” Raven felt tears come to her eyes. “I can’t do this.” She quickly jumped to her feet and ran away. “Raven, wait!” she heard Damian call after her. But she didn’t stop running. She would never stop running.

Damian stared after Raven’s running figure. This girl was…not at all what he expected. She was nervous and wary of him. But Damian didn’t blame her. She had almost drowned because of him. And then she asked if he was born in Gotham. At first, he couldn’t tell if she was joking. His story had been published everywhere. But as he continued to gaze at her, there was absolutely no indication that she was joking. It hit him. This girl _literally_ had no idea who he was or who his father was. _How was that possible?_ Sure, Gotham was on the other side of the country, but still…everyone else knew who he was. This was interesting. She was interesting. And beautiful. He originally thought her eyes were blue, but up close he could see they were almost violet….an eye color that was very, very rare. The more they talked, the more she blushed more. Damian knew he would love making her blush. She gave him small smiles here and there. She had her quirks, but she wasn’t vapid. He could only say that about very few girls he had come in contact with in Gotham. Then she started talking about her family. And Damian could tell she was very nervous and jittery, and he wanted to kill himself for not changing the subject. But her last statement solidified everything he had been feeling deep down up until this point. He jumped to his feet and ran after her. _Yep,_ he thought, _she is most definitely the one for me._


	6. Playground Mishaps

Raven and Donna sat in their only little world, playing with their plethora of My Pretty Pegasus ponies on the rubber mat surface of their neighborhood playground – under a little cave-like structure. Donna’s older sister, Diana, had offered to take the girls to the park on this warm spring day. And Diana’s friend, Shayera, tagged along. The playground was shockingly empty for the most part. Three little boys were on one side, kicking the ball to each other. But Raven and Donna were the only two girls, so they didn’t have to worry about sharing their toys with anyone else. The two girls began lining their ponies up in a single-file line. Raven looked up at Donna’s sister. “Ew, gross,” she said.

“What?” Donna asked.

“Your sisters’ talking to boys.” Donna turned to where Raven was pointing. Yep. Her sister and her friend were talking to three boys – a redhead, and two dark-haired ones. “Yeah,” Donna returned to the ponies. “She does that all of the time at home. And she puts eyeshadow on her face now.”

“What is that?” Raven asked as picked up a pony and began brushing its mane.

“It’s powder you put on your eyes. I tried to do it, but I got in my eyes. It burned. Mom had to run water through my eyes.” Raven scrunched her chubby little face. “She spends time in the mirror all of the time. And on her phone now. I sneaked into her room once and found bras.”

“Bras?” Raven questioned. Donna nodded. Raven stared hard at Donna. “My mom wears bras,” Raven said. “But that’s because she says she has breasts. Your sister’s breasts aren’t as big as my mom’s.”

“They’re not as big as my mom’s either,” Donna said. “But she has pretty ones with fluffy stuff. She has rainbow ones. She ones with poke – poke – poker dots.”

“My mom has black ones.”

“Yeah, she has one black ones. She has pink ones with stars.”

“Any ones with stripes?” Raven asked as they marched their ponies across an invisible bridge over a lava lake.

“I saw her stripe ones. They –“

“Hey!” both girls screamed as a bouncy ball knocked over all of their ponies – all of their hard work ruined. Both girls glared at the offending ball. “Give us our ball back,” they heard a demanding voice say. They looked up to see three boys staring at them with their hands on their hips. The boy in the front with the whiny, demanding voice had black hair and light, light brown skin. Two other boys stood behind him. One had red hair, the other had black hair also.

“That’s not how you asked,” Raven stood with her little hands on her waist.

“You have to say please,” Donna joined her friend.

“No I don’t,” the boy standing in the front said.

“Yeah, hah!” both girls said in unison.

“Not ah,” the three boys answered in unison.

“Yes, hah!” the two girls stomped their feet.

“Not ah!” the boys replied.

“Give us back our ball!” the redhead yelled.

“It’s right there!” Raven pointed. “Get it yourself!” The tanned boy did just that, making sure to stomp on each and every pony. The two girls jaws dropped in horror, both clenching their fists. “You did that on purpose!” Raven said through clenched teeth while tears filled her big, round eyes.

“Are you crying?” the other black-haired boy who had been quiet up to this point said.

“Only babies cry,” the redhead said.

“Yeah, you’re a baby!”

“You’re a baby!” Donna yelled. “Say sorry!” she demanded.

“Or what?” the black-haired boy asked with a mocking smile. Both Raven and Donna released growls before tackling the two boys. Raven jumped on the tan boy; Donna tackled the black-haired boy. The redhead stood in shock, unsure of what to do with himself. “Ow! Ow! Ow!” the two boys screamed. The four 5-year-olds rolled on the ground scratching and hitting each other. The redhead, after a few moments, decided to get an adult…or his big brother. All five teens came running, pulling their respective sibling off of each other. “No! No! No! Stop!” Diana said as Donna tried to escape her grip.

“Raven, calm down!” Shayera said as held her back.

“What is going on?” Diana demanded to know.

“They started it,” the tan boy pointed at the two girls. “They hit us first!”

“You called me a baby!” Raven shouted.

“You were crying!”

“You stepped on my ponies!” Raven’s entire body shook with rage.

“Damian!” one of the older teens said, “what did Dad and Mom say about hitting girls?”

“They hit me first,” the tanned boy named Damian looked up at his older brother.

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Look at you two,” Diana cried as she looked at her two charges in horror. “Donna, your dress is ripped.”

“Raven has a large scratch on her face,” Shayera stated. The older girls turned to their friends. “I am so sorry about this,” Diana said. “Mom is going to kill me,” Diana muttered.

“Damian,” the older black-haired boy said, “apologize right now.” Damian folded arms and stuck his tongue out at the two girls. “Damian!” his brother said. The two girls returned the sentiment. “Donna! Raven!” Diana exclaimed.

“Hey,” a tall black-haired teen Donna knew as Clark. He was always visiting Diana. She didn’t know he had a younger brother, though. “Connor, apologize.”

“You too, Bart,” the redhead said.

“I didn’t do anything,” Bart argued.

“I’m sure that is not true,” his older brother said with a raised brow.

“They were being mean,” Connor tried to exclaim.

“Were you mean first?” Clark asked. Connor stuck out his lip. He slowly turned his body to face the girls. “Sorry,” he muttered.

“Louder,” Clark said. “And in a complete sentence.” Connor huffed loudly. “I am sorry,” he repeated louder.

“Bart,” his brother said.

“I’m sorry, too,” Bart said.

“Damian, I know for a fact that you started all of this,” Damian’s brother, Bruce, said. Damian opened his mouth to argue. “No,” Bruce held up a finger, quieting his little brother. “You are always the instigator.”

“I don’t know what an ins-mi-gator is,” Damian said.

“It means you started this. Apologize.”

“Fine. I’m sorry.”

“For what,” Bruce said.

“For knocking over your horses with a ball. It was an accident.”

“And?”

“And for talking mean to you.”

“And?”

“And for calling you a baby?”

“And?”

“How do you know I did something else?” Damian questioned his brother. Bruce raised a brow. “Fine,” Damian breathed out. “I’m sorry for stomping on all of your horses.”

“Girls,” Diana looked down at Donna and Raven.

“We forgive you,” Raven said.

“Yeah, we forgive you,” Donna repeated.

“I meant for you two to apologize,” Diana said. Raven and Donna said nothing. “Now, Donna,” Diana ordered.

“Fine. I am sorry, Connor, for tack-el-ling and hitting you,” Donna apologized.

“I am sorry, Damian, for tack-el-ling and hitting you,” Raven said.

“Well that’s that,” Bruce said, gripping his younger brother’s head. “I better get home. I’m pretty sure I’m about to be grounded for taking my eyes off of him.” The other teens nodded in agreement before grabbing their siblings and walking away. While Donna and Raven quickly picked up their ponies, Raven felt the need to turn around. She did. Damian was glaring at her. He stuck his tongue out, and Raven did the same. _This. Meant. War._


	7. Welcome To Earth

She hit the ground, rolling a few feet on impact, right into the middle of oncoming traffic. Cars honked and drivers swore as they dodged the figure who had just appeared out of nowhere. A portal appeared a few yards behind her. Six red figures appeared, causing cars to swerve out of the way of the giant. The girl tried to stand on her bare feet, but she immediately stumbled. She turned towards the 6 figures and began backing up in a backwards crabwalk way. _“Come on sister. Why fight the inevitable?”_ one of the figures asked, his words sounding more like a growl to human ears. She screamed before disappearing into her own portal. _“Fan out! She couldn’t have gone far.”_

* * *

Damian walked off the stage, followed by a shocked Garfield. “Are you kidding me?” Garfield exclaimed. Damian turned back to his teammate with a smirk. “I told you I was a fast learner,” he stated.

“But I thought that meant with, like, killing people or something,” Garfield said as the two rejoined their friends. Jaime and Karen were doubled over in laughter while Donna and Wally ran to congratulate Damian. “Yo,” Wally said, “I didn’t know you could dance.”

“He got lucky,” Garfield folded his arms in a pout.

“He beat you 5 times in a row,” Donna stated. “Are you sure you’ve never played, Damian?”

“I don’t waste my time with these trivial games,” Damian stated with a scowl. “You learn nothing from them.”

“I don’t know, Damian,” Jaime said, “we just learned that you are a really good dancer.”

“ _Tsk._ I am a quick learner. I don’t know why you guys didn’t believe me.”

“Come on. It’s almost lunchtime, and I’m starving,” Jaime said.

“It’ll also give Garfield a chance to lick his wounds,” Wally’s shoulders shook with laughter. Garfield stuck his tongue out at him. Wally responded by giving him the finger. “Let’s go,” Damian said. “Tell Roy and Connor - _oof_!” he exclaimed as a body rammed into his, causing him to almost fall over. “Hey!” he said, turning to the owner of said body, grabbing the owner by the shoulders. “Why don’t you look…” his voice trailed off as he came face-to-face with large, fearful, violet eyes. Beautiful eyes. Unearthly eyes. Pinkish full lips quivering. The girl had long blue/black hair. She wore a hooded cape that was more rags than cape, and she was barefoot. “Are you okay?” Damian asked softly. But the girl didn’t seem to understand him. Instead, she said something in…foreign. “What?” Garfield asked. Damian had totally forgotten he was still surrounded by teammates. The girl began to fight Damian’s grip, but he only tightened his hold. She began yelling the same thing over and over again as she tried to get Damian to release her. “Jaime,” Damian said, fighting to hold the girl. “Can you figure out what she’s saying?”

“On it, _hermano_ ,” Jaime said, his scarab glowing. Screams from crowds got the teens attention. A mass panic broke out as portal formed, and six red figures walked out. Damian and his friends remained frozen. “Um, dudes,” Garfield said, “are you seeing this?”

“Yes, Garfield,” Donna answered, “we are seeing this.” The girl in Damian’s arms began to squirm again while Damian tried to get her to calm down. Suddenly, the girl’s eyes began to glow black. A dark energy shot from her hand into Damian’s chest. He immediately flew back into one of the carnival’s tents. “Ahh!” he yelled as the girl took off.

“Damian!” his friends yelled. Wally ran to check on him while Donna, Karen, Garfield, and Jaime turned towards the six approaching figures. “Titans! Go!” Karen shouted as each Titans magically morphed into their crime-fighting personas – Wonder Girl, Bumble Bee, Beast Boy, and Blue Beetle. “Not how I wanted to spend my first day of vacation,” Beast Boy growled in the form of a tiger.

“Dude, you’re one of the highest-paid TV actors. Everyday is a vacation for you,” Blue Beetle said.

“Look!” Bumble Bee yelled, shouting to the six figures now within hearing distance. “We don’t know who are; and we don’t know what you want. But you need to leave Earth now,” she brandished her stingers. One of the red beings began to speak, but all the Titans heard was an obnoxious, horrific growling sound that grated their ears. “Uh…what?” Jaime asked.

“Our quarrel isn’t with you,” the tallest red being stepped forward and answered in a gravely voice. “We only want the girl. Gem.”

“We don’t know who or what you’re talking about,” Robin said as he and Kid Flash joined the group. Robin drew his sword and glared at the intruders. “But like our team leader said; you need to leave.” A different red figure growled something to his leader. “We’ll be back,” the red figure said as a portal opened behind them. “Just stay out of our way,” he said as they disappeared.

“So,” Beast Boy said, retaking his human form.

“Obviously, the girl who bumped into Robin is the ‘gem’ they are looking for,” Donna spoke up.

“But she looked absolutely terrified. We can’t give her to them, not until we know what is going on,” said Bumble Bee firmly.

“But how are we supposed to find her?” Kid Flash asked. “We don’t know where she is or where she went.”

“She’s downtown,” Robin stated, staring at a small holographic image appearing from his wrist.

“Do I want to know how you know that?” Bumble Bee asked.

“I put a tracker on her as soon as that portal opened. We need to find her before they do, if we ever want answers.”

* * *

She crouched down in an alley behind a trash can. She was so tired. So exhausted. She didn’t know how long she’d been running – she didn’t know how many planets she had tele-hopped to, but she was exhausted. She couldn’t continue running, but she refused to let her brothers catch her. They would drag her back to her father. Over her dead body would she return to her father. She put her head in her hands. She needed sleep. She had maybe an hour before her brothers found her…again. She leaned her head against a building, when her senses began going haywire. Creatures were in the alley, but the auras did not belong to her brothers. Good. Because she had no more energy left to teleport and run. All she had to do was stay quiet and hope they didn’t see her. She peeked her head around the garbage can. Two females and three males and a blue and black creature. They were talking amongst themselves in a language she could not understand. She immediately scooted back into a corner amongst trash bags, well hidden from their view. But the voices began to get louder, meaning they were coming closer. She curled into the building behind her as much as she could, hoping to remain unseen. She pulled her knees into her chest, burying her head in them. The voices gradually grew quiet. Maybe they left. But she refused to raise her head. A wet thing nudged her arm, but she brushed it away without looking up. The wet thing pushed against her arm again, this time, a whine was heard. She slowly raised her head, coming face-to-face with a green…thing with four legs. “Aaah!” she screamed, jumping to her feet. She was surrounded. They were standing around her saying words she didn't understand. The person wearing the black and white mask with a red and green costume stepped forward saying...words. She decided to fly. But not paying attention and flying in fear, caused her to fly head first into a building. She fell to the ground and slowly lost consciousness.

* * *

The Titans stared at the now unconscious female. "Way to go, Beast Boy," Kid Flash said.

"This isn't my fault!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "She flew herself into that building."

"Because you scared her," Kid Flash said. While the two boys argued, Damian squatted next to the girl. "Blue Beetle," Bumble Bee said, "scan for broken bones."

"On it," he answered, doing a full-bodied scan. "No broken bones. Just a concussion. Scarab says she is dehydrated, and we should check her temp." Robin pulled his glove off with his teeth, and placed a hand on her forehead. "She definitely has a fever. We should get her to the tower."

"Are you sure that's wise?" Wonder Girl asked.

"We don't know who or what we're dealing with. She already showed us that she has powers. Waking up in a strange place may cause her to panic. She could become violent. We don't want innocent people getting unnecessarily injured," Bumble Bee explained. Wonder Girl nodded as Robin lifted the unconscious girl into his arms. "Robin, I can carry her if she's too heavy," Wonder Girl offered.

"I got her," Robin said. Bumble Bee rolled her eyes. "You can't fly, and you're not placing an unconscious girl on the back of your bike." Robin rolled his eyes, not that his teammates could see behind the mask. He gently handed her over to Wonder Girl. "Let's go find out what we're dealing with."


	8. Romeo and Juliet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Romeo And Juliet by Taylor Swift; nor do I own any characters in the DC Universe.

_**We were both young when I first saw you  
** _

_**I close my eyes and the flashback starts  
** _

_**I'm standin' there  
** _

_**On a balcony in summer air** _

She was going to be late. Ancient Literature was her favorite class, and she was usually on time. Unfortunately, she had stayed up late the night before studying for a Chemistry midterm. Now she was sprinting across the quad to get to class. She was trying to figure out why her alarm didn’t go off when the world seemed to suddenly stop. The wind was knocked out of her lungs, and it felt like her body had just hit a wall. Sitting not 20 yards away was a tan-skinned boy – young man – staring at her with the most intense green eyes. He looked like she felt. Did he…or did she…did they? Her lips parted slightly in question. She _knew_ him. But how was that possible? She had only just transferred from Jump City. The only people she knew in Gotham were her roommates. She didn’t know any males. But something inside her…deep inside her…told her she _knew_ this guy. She began mentally searching her brain, trying to place his face. 

_{Raven stood outside the Tower with the rest of her teammates, watching as Nightwing and a boy she could only assume to be Robin, exited the vehicle. Nightwing greeted Starfire first, as per usual. “Why is Nightwing greeting Starfire like that?” Garfield whispered his question. “They do know that we know they’re dating, right?” Jaime only shrugged, and Raven ignored the question. The green kid did have a point, though. Instead, she studied the newest edition to the small team. His emotions were…curious. “Welcome, Damian,” Starfire greeted sweetly._

_“I’ll be in my room,” was Damian’s terse reply._

_“Would you like to- “_

_“I think I can manage,” he interrupted, paying the other teens no attention._

_“That is one creepy mocoso,” Jaime said._

_“No, more like sad,” Raven said.}_

“You were sad,” Rachel mumbled to herself as she came back to reality. She looked away from the piercing green eyes as her phone buzzed. It was a text from her roommate asking where she was. “Crap,” Rachel muttered as she continued her brisk walk. She was going to be so late.

* * *

_**See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns** _

_**See you make your way through the crowd** _

_**And say, "Hello"** _

_**Little did I know** _

Rachel began packing up her books as the librarian announced closing time over the intercom. She honestly didn’t understand why she needed to take a chemistry class when her major was Art History; but, she felt confident in her ability to ace tomorrow’s quiz. “Hey, Rache,” her study buddy, Kori, said, “I’m going to the bathroom.”

“Okay, I’ll meet you there,” Rachel responded as she closed her laptop. Moments later, she heard, “Excuse me, we’re about to close.” Rachel looked up to see who the librarian was talking to. It was _him._ “It will only take a sec,” he was saying, “I think I left my sweatshirt in the back.” The librarian motioned for him to continue. He began walking past Rachel but froze when they both made eye contact. Rachel opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He also seemed to be having the same problem.

_{Raven watched as Damian and Blue Beetle attacked each other. This was not going to end well. “That’s the difference between you and me,” Damian was saying to Blue Beetle who was sprawled out on the floor. “You wear a weapon; I am a weapon.”_

_“Oh no,” Raven muttered when she felt the shift in Blue Beetle’s emotions. Before anyone could react, Blue Beetle whirled around and released a blast of energy from the opening in his chest. “Aahh!” Damian screamed as the blue plasma made contact with his body. Raven and the team ran to Damian as he lay on the floor unconscious. Half of his face had been burned off. “I tried to stop it,” Jaime immediately began to explain. Starfire fell to her knees as she checked for a pulse. “Dios mio,” Jaime said. “Is he dead?” his eyes widened with worry._

_“He’s still alive. Barely,” Starfire said as she remained calm._

_“This is going to be an awkward call to Batman,” Beast Boy said unhelpfully._

_“Everyone, get back,” Raven ordered as she knelt by Damian. She placed her hands on his damaged face and began to heal him. “By the powers of Azarath, I beseech you,” she said. “Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos.” She was immediately bombarded with flashes of Damian’s childhood. Damian breaking his wrist when he was four because of the gruesome training he was undergoing. Damian standing with his mother and grandfather. Damian’s grandfather explaining Damian’s inheritance. Damian meeting his father. Damian fighting Batman. Damian afraid of becoming the killer his mother wanted him to be. Fire. Rage. Trigon. Raven immediately broke the connection as soon as her memories began seeping in. She collapsed into Kori’s arms as Damian began to regain consciousness. He was completely healed. “Wha-what happened?” Damian asked._

_“Raven healed you,” Starfire said, “we have to tend to her.”}_

Rachel returned to the present when she felt a tug on her arm. “Rachel?” Kori was calling, “are you okay?”

“You…healed me?” the guy questioned uneasily.

“What?” Rachel asked. Kori only stood staring at both college students in confusion. “I’m sorry,” the librarian said walking over to them, “I really must lock up now.” Rachel nodded and followed Kori out the building numbly. She couldn’t even begin to process what was happening to her. At least that…guy looked just as perturbed as she did.

* * *

_**That you were Romeo, you were throwin' pebbles** **  
**_

_**And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"  
** _

_**And I was cryin' on the staircase  
** _

_**Beggin' you, "Please don't go, " and I said…** _

Maybe she was losing her mind. Kori had asked her if she knew the guy she was openly gawking at in the library. Rachel told her no. She had only just moved to Gotham after all. Imagine her horror when she found out the guy’s name was Damian. She felt to sick to her stomach. She never believed in reincarnation and former lives…but she was currently second guessing that belief. Kori mistook that shocked stare as a crush. She told their two other roommates, and they thought it was hilarious. But that’s not why she was in this line waiting for cotton candy. She’d been dreaming about fairs and carnivals for the past few days. She made the mistake of mentioning it to Kori who mentioned it to Donna and Karen. Apparently, the carnival was in town. After a busy week of classes, the three girls decided they wanted to attend the carnival and dragged Rachel along. She was now convinced the universe was plotting against her. “Maybe I need therapy,” she muttered as she grabbed the cotton candy from the employer’s outstretched hand.

_{“That tastes like pure sugar,” Damian’s face scrunched in disgust, scooting away from the offending cotton candy._

_“Boy were you up in those mountains a long time,” Raven said jocularly. Damian didn’t respond. He merely turned his body away from her slightly. “It was a joke. Not criticizing,” Raven said._

_“I knew it was a joke,” Damian stated as he turned back around to face the empath. “And if you knew me, you wouldn’t waste your time trying.” Raven cocked her head, studying him for a few seconds. “I guess neither of our lives are very funny,” she finally said. “But I’ll tell you something about yourself that not even you know. You may be insufferable; but in your heart, you are a kind and generous soul.” She could immediately tell from his facial expression that he did not believe her and thought she was crazy. “One day, hopefully, you’ll see just how kind you are,” Raven continued as turned back to her cotton candy. “And I hope that you’ll love the person you turn out to be.”}_

Raven blinked and stared at the pink cotton candy in her hand. Yep. She was convinced. She was losing her mind. She needed to be medicated.

* * *

_**Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone** **  
**_

_**I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
** _

_**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
** _

_**It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"** _

God, or the gods, hated her. Rachel stared at the live, human model they were supposed to be catching. Of all the classes…wasn’t this guy an heir to billion-dollar company? Damian sat in the chair, shirtless, posing under the harsh classroom lights. They were shading and practicing with shadows today. Hence the strange lighting. Rachel was just happy this wasn’t the nude class. (The nude drawing would be next week’s in-class project.) But his stare was unnerving. Did he really have to face her? His face was neutral – void of any emotion. And he didn’t seem to recognize her when he had first walked into the classroom. She seriously wanted to ask him if he was getting the weird dreams, too.

_{“Give up, Raven, you’re too weak to stop me. You always have been,” Trigon mocked. Raven did her best to drown out his voice. She picked up a broken shard as Trigon continued to attack her verbally, calling her weak. “My only weakness was loving you,” Raven said as she continued on her path, “and hoping to be loved in return. But you’re not capable of love, are you? You feed on anger and hate and fear. So, I ran.” Raven looked up to see Damian in a heated swordfight with his grandfather. Her resolve instantly grew. “But I’m not running anymore,” she said. “And I’m no longer hiding.” She began chanting a spell that would bind Trigon. She focused on her love for her new friends and family…and even Damian…as she felt herself grow more powerful. Her chanting grew louder as Trigon started cursing her in every language he knew as his body became bound to the crystal.}_

“Miss Roth,” a voice drew Rachel back to the present. Rachel looked up to see her professor standing over her in amusement. “I understand that Mr. Wayne here is a gorgeous specimen; but perhaps you should spend more time sketching and less time gawking.” Rachel felt her face grow red as she turned her attention back to her blank canvas. And even though she didn’t look up the rest of the class period, but she was 100% sure that Damian never once took his eyes off her.

* * *

_**So I sneak out to the garden to see you** **  
**_

_**We keep quiet, 'cause we're dead if they knew  
** _

_**So close your eyes  
** _

_**Escape this town for a little while, oh oh** _

“A dog?” Rachel asked Donna curiously. “Our landlord doesn’t allow pets, Donna.”

“The landlord is my mother. She’ll let me get a black lab if I want one. I’ll call her right now,” Donna said as she dialed her mother’s number. “What should we name him?” Donna asked before walking away to speak to her mother. Rachel continued to pet the Labrador as Donna argued with her mother over the merits of a dog. Raven lifted the adorable puppy from his pen as she began to reminisce.

_{Raven stared at the newest Robin. He was probably rehashing the team’s fight with Slade and Brother Blood in his mind, no doubt. But hopefully, Raven thought as she looked down at the two wide eyes staring up at her, maybe this will help bring him out of his funk. She walked up to Damian as nonchalantly as possible, hiding her present in her cloak, giving nothing away. Damian and Raven stared silently at the city from their place on the roof of Titan’s Tower. Raven then turned to face Damian. Without saying anything, she drew back her cloak and produced a puppy. A black, Great Dane, puppy. Damian stared at the dog with a raised brow. “What is this?” he asked._

_“Surely you’ve seen a dog before,” Raven said cheekily. Damian rolled his eyes before saying, “You know what I mean.”_

_“He’s a gift. To you,” she said, holding the puppy out to Damian. The puppy wagged his little tail as he looked up at Damian with big, round, puppy dog eyes. “Why did you get me a puppy?” Damian asked, still not taking the puppy from Raven’s outstretched hand._

_“Because that’s what friends do. They give each other gifts for no reason at all.”_

_“But why a puppy?” Damian asked, still not getting a sufficient answer from the empath._

_“Because puppies bring joy and smiles to people’s faces. You could use some joy; and you could stand to smile more.”_

_“You do recognize the irony of you telling me to smile more,” Damian said as he took the puppy from Raven’s outstretched hands. The dog immediately began sniffing Damian’s face, trying to lick him. “Uh-uh,” Damian said as she dodged the Great Dane’s tongue._

_“What are you going to name him?” Raven asked with a smile on her face._

_“I don’t know. Titus, maybe.”}_

“She said yes!” Donna screeched in delight as she bounced back over to Rachel. “Have you thought of a name? Uh…don’t look now,” Donna began, “but I think Damian Wayne is staring at you from across the street.” Rachel looked up; and sure enough, Damian Wayne stood across the street, staring at her in confusion. He looked away when one of the friends he was with got his attention. “Weird,” Donna said before turning back to Rachel. “What should we call this little cutie?” Donna asked in a baby voice as she played with the puppy in Rachel’s hand.

“Titus?” Rachel answered uneasily.

“Titus it is,” Donna decided, completely oblivious to the turmoil Rachel was feeling.

* * *

_**'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter** **  
**_

_**And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"  
** _

_**But you were everything to me  
** _

_**I was beggin' you, "Please don't go, " and I said** _

“I’m serious, Donna,” Rachel said as she sat with her friend on her friend’s bed. “It’s the strangest thing.”

“Maybe…you’re a reincarnated version of this…Raven person. You said she looks just like you in your dreams/visions?” Donna asked. Rachel nodded. “And how does Damian play into this?”

“I don’t know,” Rachel said desperately. “But it’s weird. I’m seriously thinking about self-medicating.”

“Well don’t do that,” Donna said. “I don’t know what to tell you, Rache. I wish I did. I mean…it certainly explains why you seem to space out at the oddest times. Maybe we’ll find answers online,” Donna said as she opened her laptop.

_{Raven entered the common room with a smile. “Did I just overhear you give sex advice to your father?” Raven asked Damian who was now seated on the couch with Titus._

_“It’s for his own good,” Damian answered. “He’s dating an ‘ex-criminal’. Seriously, my father has the worst taste in women.” Raven sat on the other side of Titus and began stroking his soft fur. “If it weren’t for his bad taste in women, you wouldn’t be here,” Raven smiled at Damian._

_“True. But still…does the world honestly want another me running around?”_

_“Damian,” Raven said looking deep into his eyes, “I don’t think there will ever be another you.”_

_“I’m just that amazing.”_

“I _wouldn’t say you’re amazing; but you are definitely someone special,” Raven said softly as she looked down at Titus. Titus lifted his head and placed it in Raven’s lap. “I feed you; wash you; brush you; take you to get your shots on time; and yet, you prefer Raven over me,” Damian complained to his dog. “You are spoiling him,” Damian playfully hit Raven’s hand away. “He’s done nothing to deserve a belly rub.”_

_“And this is why he likes me more than he likes you,” Raven said._

_“You’re spoiling him.”_

_“You’re the one allowing him to sit on the couch; and you let him sleep in bed with you.”_

_“How do you know that?” Damian demanded. “Who told you? Dick?”_

_“No,” Raven laughed. “Alfred texted me a photo.” Damian mentally cursed the person who taught Alfred how to text. “I’m going to kill him,” Damian said as Raven continued to laugh at his discomfort.}_

“It happened again, didn’t it?” Donna asked Rachel.

“Yep.” Raven through herself onto Donna’s pillow with a groan. “I’m losing my mind,” she all but cried.

“Don’t worry,” Donna comforted her friend. “We’ll figure this out.”

* * *

_**Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone** **  
**_

_**I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
** _

_**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
** _

_**It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"  
** _

_**Romeo, save me, they're tryna tell me how to feel  
** _

_**This love is difficult, but it's real  
** _

_**Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
** _

_**It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"  
** _

_**Oh, oh** _

Economics was boring. Nothing left to be said. Economics was boring. And this professor just droned on and on and on. She groaned with the rest of the students as the professor put on a movie about statistics, supply and demand, and other stuff that Rachel could not care less about. Why was she in this class? She slouched down in her seat as the lights dimmed. No one would notice if she closed her eyes for a few minutes.

_{_ _The team had doubled in size over the past 2 ½ years. Raven was happy she was not longer the only girl. Wonder Girl moved in just as Starfire moved out. Color her surprised when she and the Amazon got along. The girl was just as cheerful if not more cheerful than Starfire. Raven returned to the present, staring at the screen with the rest of their team. The Justice League was planning to attack Apokolips, leaving the Titans in charge of Earth. This plan didn’t sit well with Raven, but maybe the leaguers knew something they didn’t. “Ah!” she gasped as a sharp pain shot through her head._ Damn, Trigon. _“Raven, what’s wrong?” Robin asked in concern._

_“It’s nothing,” Raven answered immediately. His concern was appreciated but unnecessary. Her father had been attached to her head for two years now. She could handle it. She could handle him. She almost believed herself as Trigon’s mocking laugh echoed throughout her brain._

**(two weeks later)**

_Raven knelt by the ocean as silent tears rolled down her face. They were gone. They were all gone. She covered a sob with her hand as her father began berating her. Connor was nowhere to be found. Damian had returned to the League of Assassins a day ago. He invited her to come with him – and she really wanted to go – but her father was threatening to kill Damian daily. She didn’t want to risk that. Raven looked up at the burning city as she grasped the jagged pipe in her hand. There was no reason to continue living. The league was gone. Damian was gone. Her father wasn’t going to ever let her go. Life was no longer worth it. She held the jagged end of the pipe up to her throat. Trigon immediately began screaming in protest once he realized what she attended to do. She scoffed. Did Trigon really think she cared if he was stuck in a prison world forever? She closed her eyes. This was goodbye. She really wished she could see Damian one last time.}_

Rachel’s eyes popped open with a gasp. Thankfully, the lights were still off in the classroom. The boring movie was still rolling. Rachel pulled her fingers through her hair with a sigh. Maybe she should try hypnotism?

* * *

_**I got tired of waiting** **  
**_

_**Wonderin' if you were ever comin' around  
** _

_**My faith in you was fading  
** _

_**When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said** _

Rachel stared forlornly at her books in front of her. These dreams…visions…had been getting more intense and more realistic. She hadn’t seen that Damian guy around campus in a while. She also hadn’t had a good night’s sleep in a while. She rested her head against her open book. There was a Halloween mixer at one of the frats tonight, and as much as she hated parties, she really could use a break. Maybe _he_ would be there.

_{“Hi,” Raven said as Damian stepped forward in league apparel. Titus was, of course, by his side. Damian looked good. He looked really good. How long had it been? Two years? Raven didn’t think Damian could look any better. She was wrong and pleasantly surprised. If they weren’t facing the end of…everything…she would be all on him. “You,” Damian growled as his eyes rested on Superman – Clark. His face morphed into one of hate, and Raven knew she needed to intervene fast before Damian murdered the now human Superman. “Damian, wait,” she stepped forward, ignoring the dizziness and pain in her head. “Listen to him,” she said as she felt her body fall to the ground. Damian immediately caught her. “What’s wrong with her?” she heard the worry in Damian’s voice._

_“How long you got, mate?” Constantine asked. If she could roll her eyes, she would. Instead, Raven snuggled deeper into Damian’s chest. For the first time in two years, she felt safe enough to fall asleep.}_

Rachel’s head shot off her book. _That’s it!_ She was going out. She was going to party. She needed a break from… _this._ She let Donna know she was on her way via text. Donna immediately responded with a bunch of smiley face emojis and GIFs. Rachel sighed as she walked out the door. She really hoped she wouldn’t end up regretting this.

* * *

_**Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone** **  
**_

_**I keep waiting for you, but you never come  
** _

_**Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
** _

_**He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring  
** _

_**And said, "Marry me, Juliet  
** _

_**You'll never have to be alone  
** _

_**I love you and that's all I really know  
** _

_**I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
** _

_**It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"** _

Rachel bounced from foot to foot as she stood in the corner with a beer in her hand. She was having a terrible time. Maybe she should return to her room, curl up in bed with a good book. It’s not like she was having a good time at this party anyway. She scanned the kitchen for a trash bag when her eyes found _him._ He was in mid-conversation, staring at her with such intensity and…longing? His friend kept trying to get his attention, but his eyes never left hers.

_{Raven sat as close to Robin as possible as he placed an arm around her. They won; but it cost them so much. Only 10 leaguers remained; and of those 10, 3 still had their physical bodies intact; and of those 3, only 2 seemed to be mentally sane. Dick was in terrible form; Kori was ¾ machine; Bruce Wayne had a batman suit fused to his skin; over a billion humans were dead; and Clark was still mildly optimistic…somehow. Raven rested her head on Damian’s shoulder as they watched Constantine approach Barry. What were they going to do? At least 30% of the earth’s core was gone. They’d be lucky if they weren’t all dead in a week. Raven’s body stiffened as she watched Barry get into a runner’s position. Was he going to do what she thought he was going to do? Barry took off faster than the speed of light._ Yep, _she thought as tears came to her eyes,_ this was goodbye. _She slowly turned to Damian who did the same. He brought a hand up to her cheek as the light in the distance began to grow. And his lips were the last things she felt as their world began to cease to exist.}_

Rachel wiped at her eyes. _Was she crying?_ She looked up to see him slowly make his way over to her. _Screw it,_ she thought as she too walked up to him. They both stopped directly in front of each other in the middle of the room. Everything around them seemed to fade away as they both stared into each other’s eyes. “Hi.” “Do I know you?” They both spoke at the same time. “I’m Rachel,” Rachel pointed to herself.

“Damian,” he said with a smile as he held his hand out. Rachel immediately took it, gasping as she felt a pleasant shock rush down her arm. Judging from his facial expressions, Damian felt it, too. “I know you,” Damian said quietly. “But at the same time, I know I’ve never met you.” _Yes!_ Rachel thought. She wasn’t going crazy! “I know what you mean,” Rachel responded as she felt Damian’s thumb caress her hand. “I feel the same,” she breathed out as Damian slowly brought his free hand up to stroke her face.

“I’ve never felt anything like this,” he said in awe. “Go out with me?” he asked. Rachel nodded as she leaned into his touch. “I would love to,” she answered. Damian smiled before gently pulling her into a hug. Rachel didn’t know exactly what was happening to her, but as she stood in Damian’s warm embrace, she couldn’t help but be happy she showed up to this party.

**** **_'Cause we were both young when I first saw you_ **


	9. Part Of Your World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing and no one in the DC Universe.

**Mermaids don’t exist. A belief held by 99% of the world population. “Mermaids aren’t real” fell in the same bracket as “the sky is blue” and “the grass is green.” Mermaids were not real. So, could someone please explain to Damian why he was staring into the eyes of a very, very real mermaid?**

* * *

Damian rolled onto his stomach before crawling onto shore on all fours as he coughed up seawater and blood. He collapsed onto the sand, doing his best to breathe. But his chest was on fire…again, and he couldn’t get any oxygen into his lungs. He began to panic. He needed oxygen! But a pair of soft lips covered his mouth, distracting him. He realized someone was breathing life back into his body. The person pulled away. Damian’s eyes slowly opened, and once again, his breath was taken away. He was staring into a pair of the most beautiful, most vibrant violet eyes. “Are you alright?” the beautiful being asked. Damian squinted his eyes. A girl. Speaking to him. Oh, those lips! Those pink, kissable lips. _Wait…where was he?_ What happened? “Are you okay?” she asked again. Damian quickly sat up. “Careful,” she said, placing a hand on his chest, halting his ascent. Instead of laying back down on the sand, he rested on his elbows. “How did you…” his voice trailed off as eyes took in her form which was right next to his. Damian blinked a few times. Beautiful violet eyes, hair so dark it could be midnight blue. He took in her entire form as he tried to get his bearings. Maybe he had swallowed too much saltwater and was hallucinating; maybe he was dead. Anything to explain why Violet-eyes’ bottom half resembled the bottom half of a fish. Palpitations began in his chest as his brain tried to make sense of what his eyes were seeing. Violet-eyes’ tried to gently push him on his back. “You – what – huh – “was all Damian could say as the…being…slowly pushed him onto his back. “You – you’re – “he gasped.

“You need to calm down,” Violet-eyes said. “I healed you. But you’ll probably need a day or two to recover.” Damian tried to form words, but the only words uttered were useless drivel. Something along the lines of, “Uh – you – we – huh?” All said while… _she…_ pushed him to lay down. “People are coming for you. You’re safe now.” Damian lifted a hand to the girl’s face, feeling to make sure she was real, causing her to give a small smile. He touched her eyes, lips, and nose. “Sorry,” he said. “Wanted to see if you were real. Are you a mermaid? Like a real mermaid?” he asked aloud. He felt drunk. He _had_ to be losing his mind. “A siren, technically,” she answered. “A little different from a mermaid,” she said with a smile. He grazed his thumb against her slightly upturned lips. He couldn’t help it. He was mesmerized. She was mesmerizing. He gently pulled her head down to his and kissed her lips softly. _And what soft lips she had!_ Not at all chapped and dry like his. He slowly released her head as he pulled away. “Sorry,” he breathed out, as he started feeling woozy.

“It’s okay,” she said, her face scrunched in amusement. He closed his eyes for only a minute. “Master Damian! Master Damian!” they both heard in the distance. The girl looked at Damian with worry. “I have to go,” she said softly, her face morphing into one of regret. She began to slide her body back into the ocean, but Damian stopped her. “Wait! Who are you? What’s your name?”

“I have to go,” she said. Damian lunged for her hand, ignoring the dizziness and nausea he felt. “Tell me,” he said, gripping her hand fiercely.

“Ra-,” she stopped abruptly. “Rae,” she finished nervously.

“Rae?” Damian asked, not believing her.

“Master Damian!” they both heard again. The siren…Rae…tore her wrist away from Damian, disappearing into the ocean. Damian fell onto his back as the dizziness worsened. “Master Damian!” the owner of the voice soon ran to Damian’s side, falling to his knees. He immediately recognized the voice of his older brother, Dick, and their butler, Alfred. Both were leaning over him in concern. “Damian,” he heard his brother say. Damian tried to sit back up before falling back to the ground. “Relax, Dame,” Dick said, placing a hand on his younger brother’s shoulder. “Just wait for the EMTs to get here.” Damian nodded, his eyes slowly closing. “No, no, no,” Dick said, shaking Damian’s shoulder.

“Keep your eyes open, Master Damian,” Alfred begged, but Damian was too exhausted to comply. The last thing he remembered was a pair of purple eyes staring down at him.

* * *

Damian sat straight up in his hospital bed while Alfred stood outside the door, talking to Damian’s father on the phone. Dick sat on a chair next to the bed, while Connor, Damian’s best friend, paced nervously while chewing his fingernails. “Could you stop that?” Damian asked him. “You’re causing me anxiety?” Connor froze before facing Damian with a glare. “I’m causing you anxiety?” he all but yelled. “ _I’m_ causing _you_ anxiety?”

“No need to be dramatic,” Damian spoke calmly. Connor began to sputter. “Do – I – do – do you know what you put us through today?” Connor demanded.

“I already told you. The last thing I remember is going for a dive,” Damian stated.

“Why?” Dick asked. “The sun was setting. Feeding time?”

“I don’t know,” Damian said. “I felt something…calling me. Then I saw a bunch of dolphins, and it reminded me of when my grandfather would take me swimming with dolphins.”

“You can find dolphins online. There’s an aquarium two miles away!” Connor exclaimed.

“You are so…excitable,” Damian said. Connor began to pace while pulling at his hair, cussing his friend out.

“You really don’t remember anything?” Dick asked him. They both ignored Connor. Connor usually had a melt down once a day, so…

“I remember the party. Connor was trying to set me up with some chick.”

“A friend of Donna’s who was a no show,” Connor said.

“But I decided to take a walk. Watch the sun set. Then I saw…dolphins leaping out the water. And I had to just go look at them.”

“ _Had_ to?” Connor repeated. “You _had_ to?”

“And how long did it take you to realize I was missing?” Damian folded his arms and glared at his friend.

“That’s beside the point,” Connor said.

“You were gone for 13 hours, Damian,” Dick said.

“What!” Damian’s eyes widened with shock.

“Yeah,” Dick said.

“Thirteen hours!” Connor exclaimed. “You killed yourself over some dolphins. We spent an hour looking for you on land. It wasn’t until we saw your shirt on the beach that we realized you had indeed been stupid enough to go swimming. You could have been eaten by a great white.”

“Great whites aren’t indigenous to this particular area,” Damian said. “Other sharks, but not great whites Connor made an I’m-going-to-strangle-you motion with his hand.

“Bruce was at his wit’s end,” Dick said. “He called the Coast Guard. They were about to deploy ships when Alfred and I found you. You really scared us,” Dick said. Damian studied Dick closely. He had dark circles under his eyes. He looked paler than usual, and it hadn’t even been 24 hours. “I’m sorry,” Damian said sincerely, “I shouldn’t have wandered off.” Connor plopped down into a vacant chair, having exhausted himself. “How’s Dad?” Damian asked guiltily.

“He’s been better,” Dick said. “Alfred is updating him. Last I heard, he was on his way here in his private jet. Oh, here,” Dick reached into a bag holding Damian’s clothes. “You were clinging to this when we found you.” He held up a chain…or string of jewels. Pure turquoise. “What is that?” Damien asked, reaching for it.

“No clue,” Dick replied.

* * *

Raven threw herself back on her bed as her sea sister, Donna, leaned against the door frame. “I can’t believe you did that,” Donna held her abdomen as she laughed.

“It’s not funny, Donna,” Raven said.

“You and Shay were so worried about me messing up, but you did,” Donna laughed. “And the weekend before school.”

“How was I supposed to know he…no human is ever in the water during feeding time because it is dangerous. Sharks come out.”

“Yeah, well Damian Wayne is a special kind of human. You would know that if you bothered to leave your room every once in a while.”

“I leave my room.”

“The library. The aquarium. The ocean. They don’t count. You remember why Shayera moved us here, right? Oh, my Poseidon!” Donna exclaimed happily. “Wait until Shayera hears.”

“Wait until Shayera hears what?” a stunning woman with red hair and vibrant green eyes entered Raven’s room.

“Damian Wayne was found,” Donna said.

“I saw on the news,” Shayera said.

“Raven found him,” Donna pointed out gleefully.

“Raven?” Shayera asked in shock. “How?”

“I was playing with the dolphins and singing, like I usually do,” Raven said, “but I didn’t realize he heard my voice. I usually sing under the water, where no one can hear me.”

“But he heard you anyway?”

“He dove into the water. I didn’t even know he was swimming until he appeared in front of me…his drowned body, anyway.”

“Wow,” Donna jumped on Raven’s bed and began to bounce.

“Raven, do you think he’s your soul- “

“No!” Raven cut Shayera off. “I do not believe in that nonsense. And it is nonsense.”

“They said he was missing for 13 hours,” Shayera said.

“No one even noticed he was missing,” Raven continued. “Once I healed him, I stayed by his side, waiting for someone. I was so worried about his health that I didn’t realize I had dragged him to the other side of the beach.”

“How did you manage that?” Donna asked, bouncing on her knees.

“A body floated to me,” Raven glared down at her, “I needed to get to land…a place not visible to humans. I swam my fastest to the most vacant spot that happened to be on the other side of the beach.”

“No wonder they couldn’t find him for 13 hours,” Shayera muttered.

“The water was too cold for a human when night fell. So, I kept him warm.”

“How?” Donna waggled her eyebrows.

“Not how you think. As soon as day broke, I swam him back to the place where I assumed, he went missing.”“Did he see you?” Shayera asked.

“He doesn’t know what he saw. The few times he regained consciousness, he called me ‘mom’. The last time he regained consciousness, he seemed more aware of his surroundings.”

“Okay,” Shayera breathed. “Anything else?” Raven’s mind immediately flashed to the soft kiss. She’d been touching her lips all day, thinking she’d made it up. “No, that’s all,” Raven said.

“Well, our identities don’t seem to have been compromised,” Shayera said in relief, “you two will be able to go to school as planned.” With a firm nod, Shayera stood up and began to leave Raven’s room. “Shayera, wait!” Raven called out. “Any sign of… _him?”_

“No,” Shayera shook her head. “Our forces have combed through the air. He’s not here. You’re safe, Raven. Maybe start using the manmade seawater pools in the basement until this whole thing dies down.” Raven nodded in agreement. “Goodnight, girls,” Shayera left the two. Raven sat on her bed, suddenly exhausted.

“All that healing – you basically brought him back to life,” Donna said in concern, “maybe you should sleep early tonight. And then soak in the pools downstairs all day tomorrow.”

“That’s a good idea,” Raven admitted in exhaustion.

“Hey,” Donna said, “where’s your turquoise jewel? It’s always around your wrist.” Raven began looked down at her wrist in horror. She hadn’t even noticed. “Oh Azar,” Raven groaned, “I think Damian grabbed it when he kiss – I mean I don’t- “

“He kissed you!” Donna exclaimed.

“Shush!” Raven placed her hand over the mermaid’s mouth. “It wasn’t soulmate kiss that you like to go on and on about. It was a…thank you kiss.”

“Whatever you say,” Donna moved Raven’s hand from her mouth. “Well, good night. I’m going to see if Connor texted me yet.” She then bounced out of Raven’s room. Raven only stared after her. Sometimes, that girl was way too happy.

* * *

Damian leaned on the railing of his bedroom balcony. It had been like pulling teeth, getting him discharged. But the name _Wayne_ had pull…and Alfred could be scary when he wanted to be. He played with the strand of turquoise jewels. “May I join you?” he heard his father ask from beside him. “Nice night out.” Damian didn’t respond. “I have to say,” his father continued speaking, “my heart nearly stopped when I received the call from Alfred that you had disappeared at sea.”

“I apologize, Father,” Damian said, “it was stupid of me to go swimming without telling anyone."

“No need to apologize,” his father laughed, “I’m just happy you’re alive. I don’t know what I would have done,” Bruce said in a rare show of emotion.

“I do not think I will be doing that again,” Damian said.

“And you are sure you are ready to go to school tomorrow? I know it’s the first day of your senior year, but still…”

“I will be fine, Father,” Damian assured him. _Besides,_ she _might be there._

“Okay,” his father patted him on the shoulder. His father’s hand then froze. “What do you have there?” he asked, reaching for it.

“I don’t know,” Damian said, handing it to Bruce. “Dick said I was clutching it in my hand when they found me.” Bruce studied the strand of jewels very closely. “Son,” Bruce asked, “why did you want to go swimming?”

“You’ll mock me like Dick and Connor.”

“No, I will not.”

“I saw the dolphins playing, then I had this…urge to go swimming. Like, I just needed to get out there.”

“Hmm,” Bruce said, handing the strand back to his son. They then stood together in silence, staring out into the night sky.

* * *

Damian sat at his desk, ignoring the points and stares and well-wishes from girls who only wanted to sleep with him. His phone buzzed. It was a bunch of angry emojis sent from Connor. Damian decided not to have a lab partner this year. He turned and smirked at his friend. Instead of Damian, Connor was stuck with a very pretty albeit chatty girl. She was currently talking to him while Connor glared at Damian with steam coming out of his ears. Damian only smirked at his angry friend before facing front. The teacher soon entered the classroom, followed by a dark-haired girl that had Damian taking a second look. All air left his chest as a pair of violet eyes perused the classroom before resting on her eyes on him. A soft pink flush colored her cheeks as she caught Damian’s eye. She immediately looked down. “Hello, class,” the teacher said. “This is Rachel Hol. She is new to…America?” The girl smiled. “I’m sorry,” the teacher turned to the student, “where are you from?”

“Uh…a US territory. Not well-known,” the girl answered shyly.

“Well...she’s new-ish to our country,” the teacher said. “Damian…. Damian, you don’t have a partner. Miss Hol, there is a seat by Mr. Damian Wayne. He will be your lab partner for the rest of the school year.” Rachel nodded; her silky black hair shone with every move she made. She sat down next to Damian, with a small smile. Damian could only stare silently at his new classmate. _It was her. Rae. He knew it. But she wasn’t a mermaid. What?_ “H-h-h-hi,” Damian said as his savior’s beautiful eyes stared back at him. “I’m Damian,” he smiled.

“Rachel,” she smiled just like she had that day on the beach.

“Thank you,” he whispered. She cocked her head to the side, feigning both confusion and amusement. “I don’t understand,” she whispered back, as the teacher told the class to open their books.

“You saved me,” Damian stated.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” she smiled as she opened her book. “But I am glad you are okay,” she added softly. Damian bit back a smile. This year just got a lot more interesting.


	10. Royally Flushed

Princess Raven sat stiffly in the rocking carriage. She played with her fingers as she stared at the sleeping Azar, a high priestess and Raven’s current guardian. Raven couldn’t help the small laugh that escaped her mouth at Azar’s soft snores. She then looked out the window, staring at the trees they slowly passed. The past 24 hours had been a whirlwind. A small battle for Azarath’s borders. Thankfully, Gotham soldiers had already been in Azarath. Unfortunately, this meant her arranged wedding would happen 6 months earlier than planned – 3 days to be exact. 

For a country known for its sorcerers, Azarath didn’t have a lot of sorcerers at its disposal. Only royalty was born with the powers of a sorcerer. The priests and priestesses were born with various powers – but one power each: some were given the gift of healing, some of telepathy; some of teleportation; etc. As a sorceress, Raven was had been born with unlimited power. But there was a caveat to her powers. A joke from the gods. She and her future husband would be branded. With that brand, her husband had the ability to control her if she got too out of hand. Failure to obey this one command would result in a slow, horrific death. (She would slowly wither away.) Originally, the idea of the brand was to keep royals in check – stop them from becoming tyrants. Of course, once the world caught on to this, royal Azaratheans became a hot commodity. Every country wanted them as an ally. It became too much. Azarath closed their borders to the outside world for about 200 years, give or take. Her mother, Queen Arella, was the first royal to accept an outside marriage proposal in 200 years. That marriage ended horrifically. (Twelve seers and none were able to see the future of their beloved, young queen. There had to be a joke in their somewhere.) The result of that marriage ended in the death of her mother and her father wanting both Azarath and Raven. He was successfully driven out almost 9 years ago. But he was back with a massive army, ready to conquer and destroy. 

Raven subconsciously reached her hand up to the side of her neck, feeling the raised skin where her new brand rested. She hissed in pain upon touching it. Before she could remove her hand, the carriage lurched violently before coming to a complete stop, waking Azar. The voices of her Azarathean and Gotham guards weren’t frantic, just exasperated. She reached out with her powers. They weren’t under attack. “Stay here, child,” Azar said as she carefully exited the carriage. Not even 30 seconds later Azar returned. “It’s safe. Just an injured horse.” Raven stepped out of the carriage graciously, thankful to stretch her legs, thankful to breathe fresh air. As she stretched her arms, she noticed a knight staring at her. She couldn’t see who was underneath the helmet, but she didn’t have time to look. A neighing sound got her attention. Raven walked to the front of the carriage where three guards stood over a fallen horse. “Apologies, Your Highness,” one said. “The horse stepped in a small ditch. Either his ankle or leg is broken.”

“What will we do?” Raven asked, her heart going out to the suffering creature.

“We’ll kill him,” the knight said as he withdrew his sword. “Then we’ll use one of the horses being ridden by our soldiers.” The soldier knelt, about to put the horse out of his misery. “Wait!” Raven exclaimed. The soldier froze. Even though his face was covered, she could tell he was staring at her questioningly. Raven knelt in the mud, not caring about her dress. Her hands began to glow. The soldier shot back in fear, but Raven ignored him. She placed her glowing hands on the horse, closing her eyes in concentration. She felt his bones and tendons begin repairing themselves. After a few moments, the horse jumped his feet with a happy neigh, as good as new. “Woah!” the soldiers exclaimed amongst themselves. Raven only smiled at the jovial horse. She slowly stood up, sensing a guard’s eyes on her. It was the same knight who’d been staring at her earlier. What was his problem? Raven turned from him and stepped back into the carriage. “We should be at the palace soon,” Azar said. Raven only nodded. She couldn’t wait to get out of the stuffy carriage.

* * *

An hour later, Raven and Azar entered an opulent dining room, where the king and his newest queen sat. “Princess Raven,” King Bruce stood to his feet and hurried over to his soon-to-be daughter-in-law. Raven bowed her head respectfully. “It is a pleasure to finally meet you. Allow me to introduce my wife, Queen Shayera Hol of Thanagar.” A regal red-head, green-eyed woman stepped forward. Her dress was simple, yet elegant. Raven also couldn’t help but notice the mace strapped to the newest queen’s side. “It is a pleasure to meet you,” Queen Shayera greeted respectfully. Raven inclined her head towards her. “I hope the trip wasn’t too strenuous,” the king said, leading both Raven and Azar to empty chairs.

“No,” Raven replied, “it was fine. Long, but fine.”

“And I do hope my knights behaved themselves,” King Bruce exchanged pointed glances with his queen, who merely smiled with a slight shake of her head.

“Yes,” Raven said, wondering at the silent exchange of the two. It was like they were sharing an inside joke neither Raven nor Azar were privy to. “They were very well-mannered.”

“Well,” Queen Shayera spoke, “you both must be very hungry.”

“I’m fine,” Raven said as Azar nodded in agreement with Queen Shayera. Azar turned to Raven and said, “It’s nearly dinnertime. You skipped breakfast and lunch.” Raven didn’t answer. She couldn’t eat if she wanted to. She was too eager to meet her betrothed. “Nervous about meeting the prince?” the queen guessed, giving Raven a look of understanding. Raven didn’t answer. “Where is he?” Queen Shayera asked her husband. “He said he’d be…back by now.”

“I don’t know,” King Bruce said, his face momentarily resembling that of an exhausted father. “I can’t keep track of him anymore.” The queen only shook her head as the king addressed both Raven and Azar. “Perhaps, while we wait, we can discuss Azarath and the moves we need to make to ensure – “the king’s speech was cut off by the opening of the dining room doors. A boy – a young man – entered the room briskly. He was tucking in his shirt as his sword clanged by his side. “Damian,” King Bruce said as his son approached his side, “you’re late. You weren’t even here to receive the princess. This is not how you treat your future wife.”

“I apologize, Father,” Damian said.

“Don’t apologize to me,” King Bruce chastised while Shayera covered a smile with her hand, “apologize to our honored guests.” Raven watched the exchange with amusement, her breath freezing in her throat when the prince turned and stared directly at her. _Wow_. He was gorgeous. Green eyes with flecks of gold. Brown hair that could be black. Olive – toned skin. This was her husband to be. “I apologize for my tardiness,” Damian said to both Azar and Raven. Raven only stared. It wasn’t until she felt the sharp elbow to her side, delivered by Azar, that she said, “It’s fine. I mean…your apology is noted…accepted. Your apology is accepted.” This was going fantastically. Damian moved to sit down but was stopped by his father. “Damian, why don’t you take your future wife on a tour of the gardens?” King Bruce asked. The king turned to Raven and said, “We were told you liked gardens. Thanks to Azar, we were able to transport some of the flowers found in Azarath into our very own gardens.” Raven smiled at the thoughtfulness. “Raven would love to accompany Prince Damian to the gardens,” Azar answered with a smile. Raven quickly stood to her feet, not giving the prince a chance to walk around the table and help her. She then mentally slapped herself as she remembered Azar telling her to wait to be helped. Also, she could be seeing things, but was that laughter she saw in Prince Damian’s eyes? He walked over to her and held out his arm. Raven didn’t want to take his arm. Raven didn’t want to touch him. Bracing herself for the flood of emotions and thoughts, Raven gently placed her hand in the crook of his elbow. She barely contained her surprise when she sensed nothing. Raven narrowed her eyes. Had he been trained? “Enjoy yourselves,” King Bruce called out as Damian and Raven left the dining room. Raven felt her face redden. This was a little embarrassing.

Once they were in the garden, Raven slowly allowed her hand to slip from the prince’s elbow, opting to walk side-by-side without touching. They walked in relative silence; while Raven marveled at how pristine the garden was. Impeccable and large. Bushes and trees were trimmed to resemble dragons and griffins and horses. Almost every flower in Azarath could be found in the garden. Raven didn’t wonder how the flowers were able to adjust to the environment. Most of the plants on Azarath were magic based. Her face became solemn as she thought about how her father wanted to destroy it all. Completely decimate it. Raven lifted her arms to cross them, but she remembered Azar telling her not to do that. She placed her arms down to her sides and played with her fingers instead, calming herself like she’d been taught. “So…” she heard the prince clear his throat. “How was the trip?”

“Long,” Raven answered, looking straight ahead.

“Anything…exciting happen during this long trip?”

“I got to heal a horse,” Raven shrugged.

“You healed a horse?” the prince’s eyes widened.

“He broke his leg. The guards were going to put him down. I intervened.”

“Hmm.” Raven looked at him from the side of her eye. _Hmm_? What did that mean? Instead of deciphering the meaning behind _hmm_ , Raven stopped walking as they approached a series of bushes. Her eye was drawn to the flowers. Flowers Raven knew all too well. “How did…?” she reached out to touch one of the flowers.

“Like Father said,” the prince began, “we were able to transfer some of the flowers of Azarath to here.” Raven continued staring at the midnight roses. The rose petals alternated between violet and black. They were soft to the touch and shone like silver from a distance when the moon hit them exactly right. “I thought my father destroyed all of them,” Raven muttered to herself.

“Azar was able to save a few,” Prince Damian said. Raven’s head snapped to him. She hadn’t meant to say that aloud. She withdrew her hand from the flowers. “They are – they _were_ my mother’s favorites,” she said. She turned away from the prince and flowers and began walking, her arms around her body protectively. The prince hurried to catch up with her. “Do you have any questions for me?” he asked, seemingly eager to have a conversation. “Any requests?” Raven shook her head. “Look,” Prince Damian stopped walking and reached out to touch Raven’s shoulder. She jumped at the contact, causing him to withdraw his hand immediately. “Sorry,” he said apologetically. “I just…” he pulled his hand through his hair. “I know this isn’t something either of us wanted. We’re to marry in 3 days, and we don’t even know each other. I really do want to make this as painless as possible. Please, tell me what I can do.”

“There is something,” Raven spoke confidently. Something that caused her great worry and the reason for her many sleepless nights. She slowly reached up and removed her long hair from her neck, showing off her gold and silver brand. “Yeah,” the prince said, “I have that, too. I was told all about it.”

“So, you know you can virtually make me do anything you want?” Raven’s voice almost cracked in fear or nervousness. The prince nodded. “All I want…” Raven’s lower lip quivered. She inhaled and exhaled before speaking clearly and succinctly. “I watched my father destroy my mother with this mark,” she looked the prince directly in his eyes. “I know how power hungry one can be. It killed her. It almost killed me.” The prince stared at her, listening intently. “I just…I ask that you don’t use it to hurt me.” Prince Damian’s eyebrows raised in surprise. “I know…I know the thought of being able to use my powers as your own is thrilling, but please don’t make me do things I don’t want to do.” Raven’s eyes began to water as she thought back to her mother’s suffering. She didn’t want to wait for the prince’s answer; but she was too scared to move. “It took a lot of courage for you to ask this of me,” the prince said after several seconds. Raven nodded. “I must admit, I do not know everything about this mark or bond,” he showed her the exact mark branded on his own neck. “I also don’t know about your life or experience. I’ve heard stories, but…” he stepped closer to Raven. Raven held her ground and her breath as she looked up at him wide-eyed. “My father taught me that a good king protects those weaker than him – not saying that you’re weaker than me,” he added quickly with a smile. “For all I know, you could strike me down right now, and no one would be able to find my body for days.” Raven smiled slightly at that. “My point is, I never ever intend to hurt you or abuse you. If I do so, it will be purely by accident. Just because this marriage was forced on both of us is no reason for me to act savagely. And if I ever do act that way, I am giving you full permission to throw me into a wall or something.”

Raven smirked. “I don’t think the people of Gotham would take too kindly to their future king being thrown into a wall,” Raven said.

“My father and brother would find it hilarious,” Prince Damian said in all seriousness. “They would laugh hysterically.”

“Why?” Raven asked, slightly horrified. It must have shown on her face. “It is all in good fun,” the prince reassured her. “I may not appear so now, but I was a bit of a brat when I first came to live with my father,” he said as they continued walking. “I have a whole slew of stories to tell, but those can wait for another time.” Raven smiled, feeling more relaxed then she had in a long time. “Now, I believe I heard Azar mention something about your libraries on one of her prior trips here.” Raven’s eyes lit up. She didn’t even try to hide the joy on her face. “I love libraries!” she gushed. “My father burned down the one in Azarath.”

“Oh, wow,” the prince said, his eyes widening in shock and horror. “Well, I’m happy to report that our library is in tip-top shape.” Raven’s eyes only grew in enjoyment. “Would you like to head there?” he asked.

“Yes,” Raven grabbed his hand eagerly. “Sorry,” she released automatically after realizing what she did.

“It’s okay,” Prince Damian smiled. “You don’t ever have to ask for permission to hold my hand.” Raven looked down with a blush as she slowly reached for his hand. “Now, off to the library.” The two royals returned to the palace with a spring in their step. “So, is magic the only thing you do?” the prince asked. “Or are you able to fight without it?”

“I can use a sword, spear, and bow,” Raven answered. Prince Damian stopped in his tracks. Raven turned to look at him. “What?” she asked, unable to read his expression.

“You, me, tomorrow morning,” he said as he resumed walking. “We’re sparring.”

“Sparring?” Raven chuckled.

“Yeah,” the prince grinned. Raven could feel his excitement rolling off him in waves. “Okay,” she agreed, “but I won’t go easy on you,” she added as they stopped at two doors. The prince looked at her with something Raven was afraid to name. The look made her shiver and her toes curl. “I don’t want you to go easy on me,” Prince Damian said. “Now, welcome to our library,” he threw open the doors. Raven’s jaw dropped as she entered the massive room. She was probably going to like it here.


	11. Farmers' Market - Part 2a

Rachel checked out her reflection in the large mirror. She was wearing…what had Damian called it…a _something_ dress by Aliase Be. She had no idea who Aliase Be was – apparently some big shot designer. But the dress was gorgeous. Rachel never dreamt that something so expensive would ever touch her body. She didn’t know how much Damian paid for it, but she knew it was expensive. It was long-sleeved, sheer gown that fell to her feet. And by sheer, she meant absolutely see through. Large, black, and gold sequined designs, suspiciously resembling ravens, covered all private areas – so wearing a strapless bra and a pair of boy-short panties were no problem. Her short black hair fell left in a swooped fashion, barely passing her chin. A gold pair of open-toed 4” heels completed the ensemble. She was now only 2 inches shorter than Damian. She did little half twirls in front of the mirror. She hated to admit it, but she really did feel like a princess. Her phone began ringing. A video call. “Hi guys,” Rachel answered the phone.

“Rachel!” three voices on the other end screamed.

“Guys,” Rachel said. “I can hear you just fine.”

“Show us! Show us! Show us!” they each demanded.

“Okay…hold on.” Rachel turned her phone towards the full-length mirror. All three of her friends gasped in wonder and amazement. “Rachel,” Karen’s eyes widened. “You look beautiful.”

“Thank you,” Rachel said, not used to praise and compliments from others. “Damian said it’s an Aliase Be – what?” she asked as all three of her friends gasped.

“You don’t know who Aliase Be is?” Donna asked in shock.

“Do you know how expensive the dress you’re wearing is?” Kori questioned.

“Girl, you are lucky,” Karen chimed.

“He’s one of the world’s most prolific designers. Only designs dresses for the top 1% of the 1%,” Donna said. “Diana hasn’t been able to get a dress commissioned by him, and she’s been trying for at least 2 years.”

“Oh,” Rachel said. 

“Oh?” Kori repeated. “All you can say is ‘oh’?”

“C’mon, guys,” Karen said. “Leave Rachel alone. How are you feeling?”

“Nervous,” Rachel said as she walked out to the balcony. “People have already begun showing up.” Rachel turned her phone, showing her friends the sheer number of people arriving. 

“At least you don’t have to worry about walking past those reporters.” Rachel agreed. Getting ready at Wayne Manor made her stomach churn, but the thought of walking past a crowd of flashing lights and screaming reporters made her want to puke. “So, operation make J’inn jealous,” Kori said with a smirk, “you ready?” Rachel thought back to her first meeting with Damian two weeks ago. He had been incredibly open and honest about why he had been in the park that day. And he didn’t even ask her for help. Actually, he wanted nothing to do with this summer charity ball. He wanted Rachel as far from it as possible. He said he liked her too much to put her through the torture of a charity fundraiser. He even went as far as to buy her and her girlfriends’ tickets to the Caribbean Islands…which is where her friends were at the moment. Rachel had talked Damian into attending his father’s charity ball. He didn’t give in until they were about to board the plane. That was yesterday. How Damian was able to get a designer on such short notice…she had no idea. But she did remember one of his brothers saying the ‘Wayne’ name carries lots of weight. Rachel sighed. “How’s the beach?” she asked her friends.

“Awesome!” Karen said. “He set us up in the penthouse suite – girl, if you do not date him- “

“My sister could do the same, easy,” Donna interrupted.

“Then why hasn’t she?” Karen demanded. Rachel opened her mouth to reply, but a knock on the door interrupted the playful banter. “ _Rachel_ ,” she heard from the other side of the door.

“Damian is here,” Rachel said with a sigh.

“Are you blushing?” Kori asked.

“Go on girl!” Karen encouraged.

“Good luck,” Donna said, “make that girl jealous.” She blew Rachel a kiss before ending the call.

* * *

Rachel walked to the door and opened it. There was Damian, looking particularly handsome in his suit. His shirt was black. His suit was black. He had foregone his tie, and the top of his button-down remained unbutton. His green/gold eyes looked at her…up and down. “Wow,” Damian said slowly approaching her. “You look…beautiful.”

“Thanks,” Rachel said feeling her cheeks heat up. “The dress is really – uh – gorgeous.”

“It is,” Damian said, taking a step closer. “But it only enhances your beauty.” Rachel looked away, trying to hide her smile. “Are you sure you want to do this?” Damian asked, his brows furrowing in concern.

“Yes, Damian. I already told you. I don’t mind being used to make your ex jealous.”

“But I feel like you should,” he said. Rachel shrugged her shoulders as she stepped out the room, closing the door behind her. “Any time you want to leave, just say so, and I will get you out of here,” he said as he grabbed her hand.

“Okay,” Rachel said, allowing Damian to lead her to the steps.

“Any time. I mean it,” he reiterated firmly.

“I know,” Rachel said, grasping Damian’s elbow as they descended the stairs. She didn’t want to trip. The closer they got to the bottom, the louder the chitchat grew. Rachel’s body inadvertently stiffened at the sound of so many people. “You want to leave now?” Damian asked as he felt her muscles tense.

“No.”

“Are you sure?”

“Damian,” she shot him a look as they reached the bottom.

“Omigosh, is this Rachel?” a female red-head followed by a white-haired girl and a blonde, approached the two teens. “You are gorgeous,” she gushed. “Dick was right.” Rachel stared blankly at the three girls. “Oh, for heaven’s sake Damian,” the red-head continued with an eye roll. “I am Barbara. This is Rose,” she pointed to the white-haired girl. “And this is Stephanie,” she gestured to the blonde.

“They are the current girlfriends of my three brothers,” Damian said.

“Uh…harsh,” Stephanie glared with her hands on her hips.

“I’ll have you know, Damian, Dick and I have been together since high school,” Barbara argued.

“And yet, he still hasn’t given you a ring,” Damian replied in annoyance.

“Damian,” Rachel gasped, elbowing him in the side.

“No, no, no,” Barbara said, not looking the least bit offended. “He’s right. Ten years is a long time.”

“Ten years?” Rachel’s eyes widened.

“See?” Damian said. Barbara rolled her eyes. All throughout this exchange, Rose had been studying Rachel. “So how long have you known Damian?” Barbara asked Rachel.

“About 2 weeks,” Rachel said, slowly becoming unnerved by Rose’s stare.

“And you decided to go out with him anyway?” the blonde, Stephanie, asked. Damian growled. “He’s actually really nice,” Rachel blushed as she moved closer to him.

“Hey, I know you,” Rose interrupted. She pointed at Raven. “I’ve seen you before,” Rose said. Damian must have sensed Rachel’s discomfort because he decided at that moment to say hello to his father. “Well, there is Father,” Damian quickly said. “I am going to introduce Rachel.”

“Wow,” Barbara’s eyes widened. “Must be serious.”

“Goodbye,” Damian rolled his eyes again as he turned Rachel away from the 3 older girls. “I’m telling you,” they both heard Rose say, “I’ve seen that Rachel chick before.”

“You’re not going to ask?” Rachel asked Damian as they approached his father.

“No,” he said with a shake of his head. “I told you. Only as much as you want me to know.” Rachel nodded as Damian steered her away from his father. “I thought we were going to meet your father,” Rachel said.

“Yeah, maybe later,” Damian said uneasily. “Besides, he’s in his element right now. You do not want to be stuck in a conversation with a CFO. Trust me.”

“Damian?” a feminine voice said from behind the two. Rachel turned to look as she felt Damian’s body stiffen. A girl with skin darker than Damian’s stood in a pink sparkly gown. Her light brown hair was done up in a curly bun. A few ringlets framed her face. Rachel thought the girl was very pretty, but she had no idea who she was. “I…I didn’t think you’d be here. You usually don’t like these things.”

“Well,” Damian said gruffly, “things change.” An uncomfortable silence fell on the group as Damian fixed the shorter girl with a hard stare. “Hi,” Rachel smiled, holding her hand out in greeting. “I’m Rachel.”

“Hello,” the girl gently shook Rachel’s hand. With a soft smile she said, “I’m J’inn. I’m Damian’s…um…”

“Ex,” Damian said for her.

“Yes,” J’inn said, “I am Damian’s ex.”

“Are you here with- “

“No,” J’inn interrupted. “I’m here with my parents. No one else. They still don’t know.”

“Hmm,” Damian said.

“Well,” Rachel smiled, “Damian was just about to show me the library, so…”

“Oh,” J’inn’s eyes lit up. “The library is amazing. It’s huge. If you love to read, you’ll love it.”

“Well, I love reading,” Rachel smiled. “It was nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you, too, Rachel. Damian.” Damian hmphed before turning Rachel away. “The library?” he asked.

“Yeah, I haven’t seen it yet. You said you’d show me. Besides, it’s not like you’ll be missed,” Rachel motioned to the pack ballroom with her free hand.

“True,” Damian agreed. “Let’s go.”

* * *

“Omigosh!” Rachel gasped, nearly stumbling back. Damian’s arm around her waist was the only thing keeping her upright. “This…this is…” her breath nearly left her body.

“I need to document this,” Damian pulled his phone out of his pocket.

“Document what?” Rachel asked.

“I’ve never seen a library strike someone speechless,” he laughed.

“But this isn’t a library,” Rachel began. “This…is heaven.”

“It really is just a library.”

“No, the public library is just a library. The school library is just a library. This…is a masterpiece. I can’t believe you have this here,” Rachel gushed as she walked the shelves. Damian only smiled. _So that’s what her face looks like when she really smiles_ , Damian thought as he continued to record her reaction with his phone. “You have a Latin section,” Rachel’s head popped out from between books.

“So do other libraries,” he put his phone away.

“No,” Rachel said, “the public library has maybe five Latin books. The school library has less. Damian, you have four rows of Latin books. You are so lucky to have this,” she walked to a different section as fast as she could in her 4” heels. Damian followed her. He watched as her hands slid over the spines of the books almost reverently. _That smile_ , he gazed at her. He would do anything to see that smile light up her face again and again and again.


	12. Nothing To Fear - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one.

Raven had become a permanent fixture in their lives; and, as much as Bruce hated to admit it, she seemed to have a positive effect on Damian. Damian _had_ in fact been kicked out of boarding school. He would be attending Gotham Prep. Bruce was still unsure whether Raven would or should join Damian in attendance. There was no doubting the girl’s intelligence. It also helped that she didn’t have an identity. He had run her face through every facial recognition system on the planet. No one would be looking for her. He even researched her mother, Arella Roth, to make sure everything Raven said was true. Arella was a foster child who disappeared without a trace at age 16. Raven looked like an exact replica of her mother, with a few exceptions. Raven had purple hair instead of black; her eyes were violet instead of blue; her skin was more gray than white; and her eyes were larger than Arella’s, almost inhumanly so.

She was a big help after missions. Her healing powers were a blessing on days where Batman and Robin went up against King Shark, Bane, Killer Croc. Also, Alfred adored her. They bonded over tea and books and chess. She was Alfred’s unofficial daughter. If she wasn’t with Damian, she was with Alfred. If she wasn’t with Alfred, she was with Damian. When neither Alfred nor Damian were around, she was holed up in the library. If Bruce happened to be in the library, she usually hid upstairs until Damian or Alfred reappeared. She stayed wherever Bruce wasn’t. He wasn’t sure how he felt about that.

All-in-all, she seemed to get along with everyone. Everyone but him. Bruce didn’t know what it was, this nagging feeling in his chest. Alfred and Damian said it was because he didn’t trust anyone, which was true. But this was something else. Raven had been incredibly open about her mom and Azarath, but anytime her father entered the conversation, she shut down. Completely shut down. Tight-lipped. They could get nothing from her. Eventually, even Alfred became tired of Bruce’s interrogation about her father. He told Bruce in not so subtle terms to “back off the poor child.” Bruce backed off, a little. He had a plan. Clark and his clone/son Connor would be stopping by later this evening; along, with Zatanna, Constantine, and J’ohnn. He would get to the bottom of the mystery that was Raven.

* * *

Raven watched from the floor as Damian effortlessly performed a series of flips and kicks. She’d been with Waynes for 8 weeks, and she looked healthier than ever. Her cheeks were no longer sunken in; her hair was no longer lifeless and limp; her clothes were no longer rags. She had a warm bed to sleep in and food to eat whenever she was hungry. She felt safe. She felt comfortable. Too comfortable. She needed to figure out her next move just in case this living situation didn’t work out. She tapped her knee nervously. _What if these nice gentlemen betrayed her when they found out who her father was_? Speaking of her father, _how was she going to tell them who her father was_? She felt…guilty for not telling them. “Hey, are you okay?” Raven returned to reality. Damian was staring at her in concern. “You look…stressed.”

“Oh,” Raven covered. “I am fine,” she smiled. “I was just amazed at how on parr your martial art skills are with the monks’ on Azarath.”

“One day, I will get you to spar with me,” Damian said as he put his practice weapons back.

“Why?” Raven laughed. “You could probably beat me.” He walked over to her and held out a hand to help her to her feet. She gratefully took hold of it. “You say I could _probably_ beat you, leading me to believe magic isn’t the only thing you’ve trained in,” Damian helped her to her feet. She was short or he was tall. At 16, doctors still said he’d probably grow another 6 or 7 inches. “I was trained to do a lot of things,” Raven admitted as they walked towards the stairs leading out the batcave.

“Why?” Damian asked. “You were raised by pacifists. I mean…I’m all for hoping for the best and preparing for the worst. But from what you’ve told me of Azarath, war was something that happened almost 500 years ago. What were they preparing you for?” Raven thought back to her final moments on Azarath. It had been burning. She had begged her mother to come with her. _Begged her_. Her mother refused, and Raven didn’t know why. Raven didn’t want to leave her mom, but she wasn’t given a choice. When Raven refused to leave her mother, Azar opened a portal and forcibly sent her to Earth. After that, Azarath was closed to Raven for a good 3 months. Once she was able to return, there was nothing left. Everything was in ruins. Ashes were all that remained of the Azaratheans.

Damian watched as Raven’s face went from relaxed to pained. Every now and then she would zone out with a look of fear on her face. And every time Damian pried, she shut down. (He remembered the first time he confronted her. She locked herself in the guestroom for a full day, refusing to speak to anyone who wasn’t Alfred.) Damian didn’t want a repeat of that, but he really wished she would open up to him. “Ah, Miss Roth. Master Damian,” Alfred greeted the two teens. “Your father’s guests should be here shortly. You two need to clean up.”

“Has Father told you who these guests are?” Damian asked.

“He’s been quite mum on the matter,” Alfred answered. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, there are things I must tend to.” He bowed his head respectfully to the two teens before walking away. Damian and Raven began walking up the stairs. “Does your father invite people over here often?” Raven asked. “I know he takes extensive business trips.”

“He usually throws really big parties…galas,” Damian told her.

“You mean…is that what that dress in my closet is for?” Raven looked at him in horror. “I don’t have to wear that tonight, do I?”

“No,” Damian laughed. “Father said tonight is casual. I just wish I knew who he invited. I hate surprises.”

“Well, I’ll wait for you,” Raven said as they stopped at her guestroom. “I don’t want to go down there by myself, surrounded by strangers.”

“That’s fine,” Damian gave her a small smile. “I won’t be long.”

* * *

Raven pulled at the sleeves of her hoodie. Damian had said casual; so, she opted for jean shorts, combat boots, and a long-sleeved hoodie. Her hair partially covered one side of her face, hanging towards her shoulders.

When Damian saw her, he had to hold back a laugh. It was the middle of August, and Raven was wearing a long-sleeved hoodie. Hoodies seemed to be her favorite thing to wear. She said they were comfortable, so he tried not to make fun of her too much.

“There are people already here,” Raven said as Damian approached her. “I can sense them.”

“What’s the atmosphere like?” Damian asked as they made their descent.

“Light. Bruce seems to be in a good mood.” Damian scoffed. His father was _never_ in a good mood unless something was going to plan. Meaning, his father was planning something. The closer they got to the study where everyone seemed to be, the more voices Damian recognized. He released an audible groan when a thick accent reached his ears. “What’s wrong?” Raven asked him.

“Nothing. Just the most annoying person on the planet.” Damian entered first, ignoring Constantine’s “baby bat” comment. It wasn’t until Raven entered the room that all hell broke loose.

* * *

Raven followed behind Damian. She smiled when she heard someone refer to him as a baby bat. She didn’t register the pain until after her body hit a bookshelf and then the floor. “Zatanna, what the hell!” she heard Damian scream. Raven slowly picked herself up off the floor. “Zee! What are you doing?” a guy with an accent demanded. Raven slowly stood to her feet, feeling her right shoulder pop back into place. A cut on her lip and above her eyebrow began to heal as she glared at the ingrate who had the guts to blindside her like that. Damian immediately rushed to her. “Are you okay?” he asked, his eyes wide in surprise. “What the hell?” he turned to face the room, pushing Raven behind him.

“Do you have any idea what that is?” the dark-haired woman with the wand – Raven learned her name was Zatanna – said. Raven’s own powers began to crackle around her fingers. She had no problem fighting back.

“Zatanna, wait,” a green… _alien_ …appeared out of nowhere, surprising Raven. She gasped taking a step back from Damian. “You’re agitating her,” the alien said.

“ _Her_!” Zatanna spat. “Do you even _know_ what _it_ is?”

“Zatanna!” the blonde-haired man stood in front of the female. “That is enough!”

“Damian, what is going on?” Raven asked, her eyes darting from person-to-…alien.

“That’s what I would like to know, Father,” Damian glared at Bruce.

“We need to know who she really is, Damian,” Bruce narrowed his eyes at his son.

“And this was the best way!” Damian almost screamed.

“Its father is a monster!” Zatanna tried to push by the blonde-haired man.

“Constantine,” Damian growled.

“That is enough, Zatanna,” Constantine said.

“Do you know what- “

“ _Her_ name is Raven,” Damian interrupted Zatanna. Raven began to panic. She really didn’t understand what was going on. She sensed hate coming from the Zatanna girl; anger from Damian; the guy, Constantine seemed confused; and the green guy… _Calm down, child…_ he was whispering in her head. Raven stared at the alien with wide eyes. _We mean you no harm,_ he spoke to her. Raven didn’t believe him. She’d just been blasted into a bookshelf after all. “What has gotten into you, Zee?” Constantine demanded. “You can’t just blast random people you – “

“It carries the blood of Trigon!” Zatanna interrupted with a sneer.

“Is that it?” Constantine aske casually.

“ _Is that it_?” Zatanna stared at her boyfriend incredulously.

“Who or what is Trigon?” Bruce asked.

“He’s a really bad guy,” Constantine explained.

“He’s a power hungry, interdimensional, demonic warlord who lays waste to every planet he touches,” Zatanna elaborated. “This is probably one of his spawns.”

“Spawns?” Damian asked.

“Children,” Constantine corrected. Damian turned to Raven, who seemed as terrified as she was when they first met. “Raven, is that true?” he asked calmly. “Is he your dad?” Raven could feel her bottom lip tremble as tears came to her eyes. “I ran away!” she exclaimed. “I didn’t want to help him.”

“Liar!” Zatanna accused. “You’re probably here to scout the planet, prepare it for his arrival.”

“That’s not true,” Raven gasped. “He doesn’t even know I’m here. I’ve barely used my powers at all.”

“You don’t have to explain anything to her, Raven,” Damian comforted her.

“This…demon needs to destroyed or killed,” Zatanna continued to rant.

“That is not necess- “the green man tried to intervene, but Zatanna would not be stopped.

“Bruce,” she turned to him, “this demon will bring destruction to us all. You need to destroy it.”

“She’s not an _it_ ,” Damian sneered. “Her mother was human.”

“Another lie,” Zatanna scoffed. Damian’s fists clenched at his sides. “Your girlfriend is moving into very dangerous territory, Constantine,” Damian threatened. Raven only covered her mouth as tears rolled down her cheeks. Damian and Zatanna began arguing about her, while Constantine tried to stop it. This is why she didn’t want to tell. Raven looked over at Bruce, who was studying her with a blank expression. She could never really tell what he was thinking, but for the first time she realized, he hated her. Well, she didn’t have to stand there and take this. _Remain calm,_ the green alien whispered in her head. Raven only glared at him before quickly creating a portal and jumping through it, leaving the anger and hate behind.

* * *

The arguing continued until the study doors flew open. “What in the world did we miss?” Clark asked as his clone – son walked in behind him.

“This place is bigger than Lex’s,” Connor looked around wide-eyed. “He would be so jealous. Clark, you should invite him here.”

Damian ignored the two and looked around. “Where’s Raven?” he asked desperately.

“She disappeared,” his father answered. Damian whirled around to face Bruce, pinning the Bat with a glare of his own. “You wanted this to happen,” Damian accused.

“I did- “

“No!” Damian interrupted him. “You remember how scared she was when we first brought her here?”

“That was Scarecrow’s toxin. I needed to see – “

“Shut up!” Damian yelled, shocking everyone in the room. Everyone. “Screw all of you!” he said before marching out the room, nearly running into Alfred.

“My word,” Alfred said, entering the study. “I heard the screaming stop and decided now would be the perfect time for me to interrupt. Where is Master Damian going?” Alfred asked, staring after his young master. “And where is Miss Raven?” Alfred looked at the mess of broken glass on the floor and the splintered wood of the bookshelf. “What happened in here?”

* * *

Raven stood under a bridge as rain poured all around her. She hugged her body, sobbing softly. She didn’t know what she was going to do or where she was going to go. Earth was the only place she knew of…it was the only thing she had left of her mother. She knew her life was too good to be true. Bad things always happened when it was too calm. She’d gotten too comfortable; she let her guard down. She knew Bruce didn’t trust her, but this...she shook her head. She was going to miss Damian and Alfred. She disappeared deeper into the shadows as a few homeless guys passed her by. What was she going to do?

* * *

Damian stormed into the batcave, dressed in his Robin uniform. He pulled his R-cycle out, preparing to ride. “Hey, wait up!” Damian heard a voice say. Connor. He hadn’t spent any time with him. The most they had ever said to each other was ‘hi’. “What do you want?” Damian asked in annoyance.

“I want to help you,” Connor flew to him.

“Why?”

“I don’t think they were right.”

“ _You_?” Damian scoffed. “Don’t you worship the ground Superman walks on?”

“Only half of my DNA comes from Superman,” Connor said, “the other half is Lex.” Damian stared at the clone. “If they don’t judge me for who my other dad is, they shouldn’t judge Raven. Let me help you look.” Damian reluctantly handed him an earpiece. “She’s a teleporter,” Damian explained. “She could be anywhere in Gotham…or the universe. Hopefully, she’s still in the city.” Damian pulled on his helmet. “She doesn’t like storms,” he continued as he strapped his helmet. “Hopefully, she hasn’t teleported outside the city.” Connor nodded as he began to float. “I’ll let you know if I find anything,” Connor said before flying out the cave. Damian soon followed on his R-cycle.

* * *

After listening to Zatanna, Constantine, and Martian Manhunter, Bruce was ready to make a decision concerning Raven. “She shouldn’t be on Earth,” Zatanna stressed, “she’s a danger to everyone.”

“If she’s so dangerous,” J’ohnn began, “why didn’t she lash out at you when you attacked her? She showed excellent control.”

“Did you not hear me talk about her father?”

“And based on that,” Superman said, “Connor shouldn’t be here either. Afterall, half of his DNA comes from Lex Luthor.”

“That’s different,” Zatanna huffed.

“I was able to get a brief glimpse into the young girl’s mind,” J’ohnn said. “She was more afraid of you than you were of her.” Zatanna only rolled her eyes. “Bruce,” Zatanna said, “you can’t let her stay here.”

“And where, Miss Zatara, would you have us dump the young Raven?” Alfred asked.

“Some place _not_ here.”

“I thought the league was in the business of helping those in need. Miss Raven has been nothing but a delight since being here.”

“Our job is to save the world,” Zatanna said.

“Your job is to save those who need saving.”

“She could be manipulating you,” Zatanna argued.

“And how do we know that you’re not manipulating us with one of your ostentatious spells?” Alfred calmly shot back. Zatanna said nothing. “I sensed no deceit coming from Raven,” J’ohnn said. “All I felt was fear. Fear of us.”

* * *

“Anything?” Damian demanded into his earpiece, sitting on his bike on top of a hill.

 _“Nothing,”_ Connor responded. _“I’ve scoured the city streets from above. She’s definitely not outside – not that I blame her. I hate this dreary weather._ Damian thought back to the past few weeks, back to every conversation he had with Raven. She wouldn’t have gone to Gotham Library. Bruce’s library was better and more diverse. “Come on, Damian, think,” he whispered to himself. _Aquarium._ She mentioned something about aquariums. Since the biggest aquarium in Gotham only had about 10 security guards, sneaking in would be no problem for someone as powerful as Raven. He revved his engine. “I know where she is,” he spoke to Connor. “You can go back.”

“ _You’re welcome,”_ was Connor’s snarky reply. Damian only grunted in return, listening as Connor muttered “ _like father like son,”_ under his breath as he flew away.

* * *

Raven walked the dark empty halls of the empty aquarium. Dodging the guards was horrifically easy; it almost made her sad. She wrapped her arms around herself as she shivered, not caring as she dripped water onto the floor. Raven didn’t know what it was, but something about the aquarium…the water…always calmed her nerves. She paused as she watched a pod of dolphins sleepily swim next to each other, their bodies wafting in water at a leisurely almost static pace. Raven cocked her head as she watched the family of dolphins sleeping together. She couldn’t help the sob that rose from her throat as she thought about her own family…or lack thereof. Raven continued studying the dolphins, nearly jumping when she saw Robin’s reflection next to hers. She turned to him. “Robin,” she spoke softly.

“Are you okay?” he asked. Raven only hugged herself tighter, staying silent. “Why didn’t you tell me about your dad?”

“Because I was afraid of… _this…”_ she motioned with her hand, referring to the fiasco that took place only 30 minutes ago. “For the first time in years I felt safe. I shouldn’t have let my guard down; I shouldn’t have…” her voice trailed off as she closed her eyes in an attempt to stop the tears from running down her cheeks. “No one can help me because no one can stop him,” she opened her watery, violet eyes. “That…wizard chick is right. I shouldn’t be here,” she made to brush past Robin, but he blocked her path with his body.

“No,” was all he said. “You’re safe here.”

“I’d rather Bruce not tell me how unwelcome I am here. Tonight, was humiliating enough. Just…let me go,” Raven said.

“No.”

“Why? Do you have some need to – “

“I said I would protect you. I promised I would.”

“And that was a very noble promise,” Raven said, “but I am – “

“Not your father,” Robin interrupted. “We haven’t talked about my family. Do you know that my birth mother is one of the world’s most feared assassins?” Raven looked at him curiously. “Yeah. She’s wanted in every country. I honestly do not know whether she’s dead or alive. I have neither seen nor heard from her in years, but my point is…I don’t care what they think.”

“Robin…”

“They don’t judge me based on my mom’s crimes.”

“Your father is Batman,” Raven reminded him. “They’re terrified of him.”

“But I’m not,” Robin stated.

“I think you should be.”

“Come back with me.”

“Robin…”

“You know I won’t hurt you,” he grasped her hand in his gloved ones.

“I know.”

“I won’t let my father hurt you.”

“I don’t want you to choose between me and your father. You have an awesome dad. He loves you. I envy you. I wish I had what you have. I can’t come back with you.”

“Yes, you can. You’re just afraid.”

“Can you blame me?”

“No. Raven,” Robin held both of her hands in his. “Your father may be evil. That doesn’t mean you are.”

“How do you know?” she asked. “What if one day, I just snap?”

“You saved my life almost 3 months ago. You had no reason to. You didn’t know me. You saw me lying on the ground, bleeding. Your first thought was to help me. Why?”

“I don’t know,” Raven shrugged. “You were hurt. You needed help.”

“Well…you’re hurt. You need help. I don’t care what the adults in my life say or do. We can run away somewhere far. I will protect you.”

“Where would we go? How would we disappear?”

“Trust me. I have contacts,” Robin assured her with a smirk. The two heroes stared at each other. “Raven,” Robin said, “I don’t care who your dad is. To me…you’re good. I know it. Alfred knows it. And even my father knows it, though he would rather not admit it.” Raven shifted from foot to foot. “Please come back with me. I want you back with me.”

“But your dad…”

“If my father has a problem with you, we’ll leave.”

“We?”

“Yes, we. I will go with you. I promise.” Raven bit her lip, unsure of what to do. “You’ve trusted me before,” Robin pled, “trust me now.” Finally, Raven relented with a small nod. It wasn’t like she had a better plan.

* * *

Damian didn’t even attempt to sneak Raven back into the manor. He couldn’t care less about what his father thought of Raven. “Master Damian,” Alfred met the two teens in the batcave. “Once you’ve changed out of uniform, your father would like to speak to both you and Miss Raven in the library.” Raven and Damian exchanged glances. “Whatever,” Damian said. He really was in no mood for his father’s mind games.

* * *

Damian and Raven entered the library where Bruce awaited the two behind a desk. “Please, sit,” Bruce motioned to the two chairs in front of his desk. Damian and Raven each sat in a chair. Bruce slid a folder across the desk to Raven. “What is that?” Damian asked as Raven opened it. She took out an ID card, a passport, a birth certificate – her eyes growing wider with each item she pulled from the folder. Other documentation with her name Raven Roth and a phony birth date. “I don’t understand,” Raven looked at Bruce. “Is this your way of telling me to leave?”

“No,” Bruce answered. “This is my way of telling you that you will be joining Damian at school on Monday.” Both teens stared at the billionaire with wide eyes. “I don’t…” Raven held up a passport, studying it intently. “I don’t understand,” she said. “Don’t you want to get rid of me?” Bruce shook his head no.

“Then what was the point of Zatanna and Constantine and all that crap?” Damian exclaimed.

“I will admit,” Bruce began, “when Zatanna first spoke, I was ready to throw you out. But then I looked at Connor. I don’t trust him, through no fault of his. But I am okay with him. Half of his DNA is Superman’s; the other half belongs to Luthor. Just by Connor choosing to be with Clark and live on a farm is enough for me to see the good in him. And Raven,” Bruce pinned her with his blue stare, “the fact that you ran instead of lashing out with your powers shows me what kind of person you are. I don’t fully trust you.” Damian scoffed. “I don’t fully trust anyone except for Alfred; but I see no reason to banish you from Earth or whatever Zatanna said. You have a terrible father. That does not make you a terrible person.” Bruce folded his hands atop his desk. “I cannot speak for the rest of the league; but I will do my best to protect you from your father when the time comes. I only ask that you be open and honest with me. Can you do that?” Raven nodded slowly, still baffled by the turn of events. She looked at Damian. Even he appeared shook. “Well,” Bruce slowly stood to his feet, “if that is all, there are things I must attend to. Excuse me.” Raven nodded as Bruce left the library.

Moments after Bruce’s departure, Damian turned to Raven and said, “I was not expecting that, I mean…a small part of me was expecting that; but I really was not expecting that.”

“Neither was I,” Raven concurred as she continued studying the documents. The amount of joy she felt inside made her want to burst. The feeling was…strange. She was…happy? “This…is…” she began slowly, “…too good to be true.” She turned to Damian. “I don’t know what to say to him.”

“Don’t say anything,” Damian shrugged. “He’s not one to bask.”

“But…I…”

“Raven,” Damian placed a hand on the arm of her chair. “He’s trying to take care of you.” Raven could only stare at Damian in awe and respect. They were doing so much for her. She didn’t feel deserving of any of it. “Damian, I – “

“Just let us take care of you,” he repeated. “I told you a while ago, you’re safe here.” Raven nodded. And for the first time since coming to Earth, she truly did feel safe. However, at the back of her mind, she couldn’t help but wonder how long the safe feeling would last.


	13. The Price of Freedom - Part 2

“Let’s go,” he pulled her as they jogged the 2,700 feet to the town. Raven had no clue what country they were in. She didn’t recognize the language or writing on the signs at all. But she was glad Damian did as he navigated the streets, clearly knowing what he was doing and where he was going. He stopped at, what Raven assumed, was a bed and breakfast. After exchanging words with the front desk receptionist, a key was given to him – no money or names exchanged at all – and Damian pulled her along. They walked a flight of steps to the second floor, where Damian opened the room door closest to the fire escape. Raven wrapped her arms around herself. She was still dripping wet and the AC was on full blast. “There’s robes and towels in the bathroom,” Damian said, looking a little nervous. “And there’s a dryer in the basement. The mini fridge is fully stocked with everything except for alcohol.” Raven nodded. She was still in shock. She couldn’t believe they had actually done it. She was free...for now. She couldn't stop the worry flooding her system. “How long are we going to be here?” she asked in a small voice. She watched as Damian did the math in his head. “It’s almost midnight right now. We’re going to have to stay until at least sunset.” Raven immediately began to panic. “They’ll find us, Damian,” she gasped, “my father will…” she began panicking. Damian was at her side in a heartbeat. He placed his arms around her and led her to sit on the side of the bed. “I didn’t mean to send you into a panic,” he said. “But my grandfather likes to make these meetings last as a long as possible. They will probably talk for another two hours. Then they will get drunk and send for prostitutes, only this time, the alcohol will be slightly different than what they are used to.”

“What do you mean?” Raven looked at him curiously.

“I am the one who oversees alcohol and wine orders for these meetings. It is surprisingly easy to inject poison into alcoholic beverages without breaking the seal…as long as you know the right people. But I did not poison them. I wanted to, but their empires are way too vast for that. A poisoning would open an investigation. Anyway, I used a distilled version of unwashed poppy seeds. They will be sleeping a few hours longer than usual,” he finished with a smirk.

“You planned this?” Raven asked in wonderment.

“This escape plan has been in place for a year. Tonight was the night I chose to implement it,” Damian walked over to a mini fridge, searching for a bottle of water. “By the time our fathers and their men wake up, it’ll be 7 a.m.,” he said as he handed Raven the bottle before sitting next to her, again. “It will take them at least an hour to realize no one has seen us for a while. They will check your guest room, it will be empty. They will go to my quarters and assume I am taking advantage of you.” Raven looked at him with a raised brow. “Taking advantage of me?” Raven repeated. Damian shrugged. “It is what Grandfather expected of me.”

“What if I chose not to run away with you?”

“I did my research. You definitely wanted to run away.”

“And how exactly are you tricking them into thinking you are taking advantage of me?” Raven questioned, fighting a small smile.

“That was…” Damian shifted uncomfortably. “It involved strings, soundboards, and the most realistic sex dolls I have ever seen,” he finished with a blush.

“O – oh,” Raven stuttered. “Continue.”

“Around 8:30 a.m., they will realize something is not right. At this point they will come storming into my room, only to realize they have been duped. A desperate search will start from the top of the compound, to the bottom. It will take them a long time to search everything because of the lack of manpower. My grandfather brought about 40 men; your father brought along 40 men…you understand. They will search the entire compound at least three times…to make sure we are not playing hide-and-seek with them. By the time they realize we are no longer on the premises, the time should be 18:00 – 6 p.m. Your father will most definitely accuse my grandfather of kidnapping.” Raven nodded in agreement to the last part. “My grandfather will of course refute the allegation. And by the time your father storms out of the compound swearing revenge, we will already be out of town. Hell, by the time they decide to check this town, we will be in a different continent.”

“You sound so sure,” Raven replied. “So confident.”

“I am. I am the only one who knows about the underwater tunnel.”

“But you said it was hand built.”

“It was,” Damian said with a smile, “by my great-great-great grandfather. By the time my grandfather came to power, that pond was filthy and nasty. I am the one who cleaned it and took care of it. That is how I found the tunnel. It helps that I am the only one who tends it.” Raven looked at Damian in a newfound light. Hard on the outside, soft on the inside. She relaxed. “The water is very clear,” Raven said. 

“The water up there is very…different. My grandfather says it is because the mountain is holy. I think it has something to do with the minerals stored in the stones.” Raven smiled, looking down at the now empty bottle in her hand. “Raven,” Damian said her name softly. Raven slowly raised her head. “If your father and brothers come for you, they will have to go through me.” Raven inhaled deeply as Damian raised the hand not holding hers and gently stroked her cheek. “I will protect you.”

“Why?” Raven breathed out. “Why are you helping me?” She stood from the bed and leaned against the wall opposite Damian. “You don’t even know me.” Damian gave her a lopsided smile before standing to his feet. “Put your clothes in the bathtub,” he said, completely ignoring her question. “The receptionist said to call, and they will send someone to get them.” Raven nodded as she stood from the bed and walked into the bathroom, completely thrown by the sudden topic change. She began to strip, placing her damp garments in the tub. She looked at herself in the mirror. Dark circles under her eyes, mud on her face, her black hair that usually shone fell limp and lifeless down to her shoulder blades. She was very, very skinny. Her rib cage was almost visible. It had been a stressful few weeks, her anxiety affecting her appetite and sleep. She dwell on her declining health later. Right now, she needed a shower.

* * *

Damian entered the bathroom as soon as Raven exited. He had laid out a few bagels and 2 bottles of water. After picking a plain bagel, she sat on the bed and began nibbling on it, choosing to stare out the window instead of watching TV. (There was a note letting her know the window was one-way glass. She could look out without worrying about being seen.) She was so lost in her thoughts; she didn’t even register Damian in the room with her until he sat beside her on the bed. “Hey,” Damian said, gaining her attention.

“What now?” Raven asked. She wouldn’t feel safe until they were on a different continent. “Where will we go?” Damian looked down at his fingers. “My birth father lives in Gotham…America.”

“You are full of surprises. Sounds like an interesting story.”

“I will tell you some day,” Damian replied. “He is the one who helped me make this escape plan. Apparently, he too has friends in high places who can protect us.” Raven nodded. “A car is going to pick us up at 8:00. Until then, we are to stay out of sight.”

“The room – “ Raven began.

“Is already paid for, as well as room service. It was paid for in advance, cash only.” Raven’s eyes widened. He had thought of everything. Her brow furrowed in thought. “Damian, why aren’t you with your father?” she asked.

“He did not know of my existence until almost 2 years ago. He’s been trying to get me to live with him ever since.”

“That must be nice,” Raven said. “To have someone want you.” She turned away from Damian, blinking back tears. “Hey,” Damian said, he began gently rubbing her back because he had no idea what else he could do. “I have something else to tell you,” Damian said softly. Raven turned her head back to Damian. “The first time I…’stalked’ you,” he began, “you were in a coffee shop, sitting by a window, staring out at the snow. Your hair barely passed your shoulders at the time. You were wearing black leggings; a large black sweater hanging off one shoulder; and the cutest black, furry, boots,” Raven could feel her body relaxing as Damian continued, “You were reading Tremendous Trifles by G. K. Chesterton, well, you were not actually reading it. Uh…You were drinking a large, hot chocolate with extra whip. The barista shouted it out at least four times. You gave them a fake name ‘Arella’. You actually looked directly at me. I was wearing a hat, blending in. But your face…I will never forget the look on your face as you scanned the coffee shop – I guess you sensed someone watching you. But you looked so hopeless and depressed. You were living life but not really _living_ life. Sitting at the next table over was a couple and their baby. The baby was gurgling and making baby noises. And you actually cracked a small smile. I had been creepily watching you for 30 minutes, and that was the first time I saw you show an emotion that was not sorrow.” Raven tried to remember that day. “In that moment, I decided I would do everything in my power to make you smile, again.” Raven’s breath caught in her throat as she looked at Damian, his green eyes staring at her with an intensity she had never known. “I remember those black boots,” Raven froze as she saw Damian’s hand raise.

“I just want to stroke your face,” he said. Raven gave a small nod. “I wore those boots all of the time,” she said, leaning into Damian’s soft touch. _Wow,_ she thought, _when’s the last time a guy touched her this tenderly? Had she ever been touched with this much care?_ “I wore those boots out,” she whispered. Raven’s heart was beating 100 mph as she stared into Damian’s eyes. She saw no hostility; she saw no hatred. She saw…emotions she was not used to seeing from men. Damian moved his body closer to her. “I am going to ask you something, and you can say ‘no’,” Damian said, “If you say, ‘no’, I will not ever bring it up again.” Raven nodded, encouraging him to continue. “I have wanted to do this since the first time I saw you. May I kiss you?” Raven froze. For a split second she thought she was having a stroke. She was used to men in her life just taking and taking and taking. She didn’t know what to do. She should probably say something instead of staring at him with her mouth opened. “Raven?” Damian asked uneasily.

“I – I – I,” she stuttered. She didn’t know. What if he wanted to go further? Would he stop if she said stop? Nothing in her life had prepared her for this moment…a guy actually asking for permission. “Hey,” Damian said, gently placing his other hand on her cheek so he was cupping her face, sensing her inner turmoil. “It is okay to say ’no’,” he said so kindly, Raven wanted to cry, “I will not ask you again.” Raven nodded, but before he could pull away, Raven grabbed one of Damian’s hands. She looked at Damian with resolve in her eyes. She wanted to know what it was like to kiss a guy who asked before taking. “Yes,” she whispered.

“Hmm?” Damian said.

“Yes,” Raven said louder, firmer, more confident. “You can kiss me,” she said. Damian pulled her closer, almost pulling her onto his lap. The closer he leaned, the faster Raven’s heart beat. Damian softly stroked her lower lip with his thumb as his lips moved closer to hers. Raven wasn’t sure what to do. Should she close her eyes now…later? Should she close her eyes at all? Only people in love close their eyes while kissing, right? What about if he – Raven’s inner monologue came to an abrupt halt when she felt Damian’s lips against hers. His lips weren’t particularly soft, but they weren’t rough either. And he was being so gentle, different from what she was used to. Raven wanted to sob at the tenderness she felt as Damian caressed her lips with his own. She had never – wait! Once again, Raven’s inner monologue was cut short - but only because Damian was pulling away. He gazed at her softly, but Raven decided she wanted more. She placed her hands on the back of Damian’s head and pulled him back to her, smashing her lips against his, catching Damian off guard. She was so thankful that Damian quickly recovered from his surprise because she had no idea what to do next. Damian’s lips moved firmly against hers. The pressure felt…like nothing she had ever felt before. It didn’t hurt; he wasn’t prying her jaw open or holding her face captive in a bruising grip. He was so…so… the words ’nice’ and ‘kind’ and ‘gentle’ didn’t seem to do him justice. But when he pulled Raven onto his lap, she went willingly. She felt Damian’s fingers gently stroke her scalp as he pulled his fingers through her hair. She gasped when she felt Damian’s tongue gently stroke her bottom lip. It was like he was asking for permission, which was a whole new experience for her. And she willingly allowed it him entrance…she just hoped she wasn’t coming across as desperate. Damian wrapped an arm around Raven’s waist and pulled her closer, any closer she would be on top of him. She didn’t realize how heavy she was breathing until Damian started kissing down her jaw, down her neck. “Damian,” she moaned. Her eyes popped open in shock and embarrassment, and he immediately stopped his ministrations when he felt her body tense. Where had that…noise come from, she wondered. She had never ever made that sound in her life. Was it the wrong thing to do? She hesitantly looked at Damian. He was…beautiful. His pupils were blown; he was breathing just as heavily as she was. Damian stroked her lips and jaw. “You’re beautiful,” he breathed out. Raven’s eyes widened. “You’re…nice,” Raven replied. Damian only smiled in response. “Thank you for letting me kiss you,” he said.

“Thank you – I mean you’re welcome,” she was once again embarrassed. Damian kissed her cheek before gently moving her off his lap. “We need to get some sleep. We need to be out of here by 8 a.m.,” he said. It was then that Raven noticed their was only one bed in the room…one full-sized bed. “I can – “

“No,” Raven cut him off. “We can share the bed.”

“Are you – “

“Yes,” she answered before she could even think of changing her mind. She hated to admit it, but she trusted him. A lot. And it scared her. But she was done letting fear run her life. He smiled gently. They both worked together pulling the covers back. Once they climbed into bed, they face away from each other, but some time later, Raven awoke to her body curled into Damian’s. His arm was loosely draped over her body. Usually something like this would cause Raven great panic; but she calmly inhaled his forest scent and scooted closer to him before falling back to sleep – completely unaware of the small smile that graced Damian’s face as she snuggled deeper into him.


	14. Keep Me Safe - Part 2

_She burst through the doors of the fire escape, taking the stairs 2 at a time to the roof…8 stories up. She stumbled through the door to the roof, gasping for breath. They were right behind her, and she needed to hurry. She ran to the edge of the roof. Seven feet away was another building where a big pipe ran all the way up the building to the roof. She backed up. She could totally make that jump. She just needed to do a wall run against the billboard. If she timed it right, she could make it. She ran her hardest to the edge of the roof, stretching her legs as far apart as possible as she leapt over the age. Her feet made contact with billboard. One, two, three. She went off her left foot, her arms outstretched towards the pipe. Her smile was short-lived when her hand connected with the pipe. Oh no! Panic raced through her body. She had overshot. She began to slide down the side of the brick building, clawing at the bricks to stop her descent. Her breath caught in her throat as the tops of the buildings grew farther away as the wind whooshed through her hair as her falling body picked up speed. A scream burst through her as she braced herself for the pain, and_ …” Dammit!” Damian exclaimed as his hand slammed the controller on the couch. Raven silently chuckled as Cassie gripped her stomach with laughter. “You didn’t even make it past the first level!” Cassie exclaimed through loud guffaws.

“Thanks,” Damian looked at her with a side-eye.

“And it was on easy,” Cassie gasped as her shoulders shook with laughter.

“I didn’t grow up playing these…things,” Damian tossed the remote onto the table as Cassie continued mocking his skills or lack thereof. “You want to try?” he turned to Raven.

“Oh no,” Raven smiled. “I’m good. I’ve played enough video games to know that I would suck at that game. I also hate first-person point-of-view games.”

“Yeah, it’s definitely different.”

“Wanna try a different one?” Cassie asked. “We could try basketball.”

“Actually,” Damian looked at his watch, “Your cousin has an art class she needs to get to.” Raven moaned. “Let’s go,” Damian said.

“Can’t I skip?” Raven complained.

“Raven, you love art,” Cassie stated.

“Yeah, but I’d like it even more if the girls in class didn’t spend the entire time gawking at him,” Raven pointed her head to Damian.

“She’s overexaggerating,” Damian said.

“I am not,” Raven argued. “Even the professor throws herself at him. Last week, she unbuttoned the first four buttons of her blouse and kept leaning down to give Damian a view of her ‘goodies’. I mean, he’s not that good-looking.” Damian laughed at that statement while Cassie stuttered in denial. “I’m gonna grab my stuff really quick,” Damian stood to his feet. “I’ll be back.” Raven sat in silence as she waited for Damian to return. Cassie jumped onto the couch next to her and stared with a wide, stupid smile on her face. “What, Cassie?” Raven said.

“You like him,” Cassie said.

“I do not,” Raven argued.

“It’s okay,” Cassie told her cousin. “It’s good to see you laughing and smiling.”

“Thanks,” Raven blushed. “But…um…he’s my bodyguard friend.”

“You guys pretend to be boyfriend and girlfriend every time you leave.”

“Yes,” Raven stood to her feet. “We pretend. Pretend being the key word.”

“I don’t know,” Cassie said, “the way you two glance at each other when the other isn’t looking…why don’t you just make it real?”

“Then your mom would be paying him to date me; and that would be weird.”

“Tell her not to pay him.” Raven only pinned her younger cousin with a look as Damian returned. “Ready?” he asked.

“Let’s go.”

“Have fun you two!” Cassie called out as they left.

“Bye!” Damian laughed.

* * *

Raven stared out the window as Damian drove her to school, her mind replaying her short conversation with Cassie. Raven hated to admit it, but Cassie was right. Raven had a small crush on Damian. She told herself her crush on Damian could be because he was the first guy to ever treat her with respect and kindness and he protected her in a way that didn’t make her feel claustrophobic or less then as a female. He sparred with her on a consistent basis, never making it easy. He let her make the decisions on where to go, he just made sure to provide the security. He never limited her in any way. If she wanted to go to the library, they went to the library. If she wanted ice cream and tea in the middle of the night, they went to get ice cream and tea in the middle of the night. He was there for her for every nightmare; he was there when she wanted to talk. He let her peruse through bookshelves as bookstores. He even researched antique and small cafes and bookshops for her, so they didn’t have to visit the same place every time. He dragged her clothes shopping. Raven hated shopping for clothes. Hated it. After shopping for clothes, he would hold her hand and make them peruse the entire mall, playing the part of the perfect boyfriend. Raven shook her head with a smile. “Hey,” Damian interrupted her inner monologue, “are you okay? You look pensive.”

“Oh…I’m fine,” Raven said.

“You’re sure?”

“I am. Thank you,” Raven gave him a small smile. Raven looked back out the window. Had it really been almost a year since this…partnership started? It had. “We’re here,” Damian announced with a smile as he pulled into the parking lot. Raven smiled. Okay, maybe she had a little crush on Damian.

* * *

Raven trudged back to the car with Damian by her side. He was sporting a cheesy smile while Raven was grumbling. “I mean, I was right there!” Raven vented.

“I think you’re being dramatic,” Damian laughed.

“We are in a relationship! Albeit a fake one, but a relationship nonetheless.”

“She was just being nice,” Damian laughed again.

“She invited you to taste her cookies,” Raven growled. Damian laughed but froze in mid-laughter. “What?” Raven asked as her face immediately clouded over with worry. “Damian,” she repeated as she gripped his arm. She followed his stare. On their car was a manilla envelope under the windshield wiper. “Get in the car,” Damian mumbled, “and lock the doors.” Raven nodded as she quickly obeyed, climbing into the passenger’s seat, and locking the door. Damian carefully grabbed the manilla envelope while simultaneously checking their surroundings. He climbed into the driver’s seat. “What is it?” Raven asked. 

“Not now,” he said as his hands intensely grasped the steering wheel after turning the car on. “Wait until we get back home.”

It took them 45 minutes to get home, only because Damian wanted to make sure they weren’t being followed. As soon as they pulled into the garage, Raven grabbed the envelope and dashed into the house. “Raven!” Damian exclaimed. “Dang it!” he said. He wanted to look at first and then tell Diana. He jumped out the car, double-checking to make sure the garage door completely closed, before chasing after Raven. Gosh! He forgot how fast Raven ran!

Raven tore open the manilla envelope as soon as she entered her bedroom. She didn’t bother locking the door behind her. Locks never stopped Damian. She dumped the contents on the bed and nearly screamed. A bloody hand that looked like it had recently thawed out, but she knew that hand. The only reason she knew that hand was because she knew that ring that was on that hand. She’d given it to her mother. Raven fell to the ground as she backed up into her dresser, her hand covered her mouth as she began to panic, and tears came to her eyes. “Raven!” Damian burst through her door followed by Shayera. Damian took one look at the contents on the bed before rushing to Raven. Raven paid no attention to what Shayera was doing with the items as Damian was in her face, telling her that she was safe. He told her to begin counting; he started asking her to name where she lived, say how old she was, say her birth date, etc. He was doing anything and everything to help her breathe. Raven could only hyperventilate as her blood roared in her ears. All she could think was, _He found me. He found me._

* * *

Damian stood in Diana Prince’s office with Shayera. To say Diana was enraged was an understatement. She was ready to declare war on…everyone. “We’ve combed the entire campus and checked every CCTV in the area,” Shayera reported. “We have nothing.”

“Trigon is really good at avoiding…everything,” Damian spoke.

“Well, I’m tired of running and defending and hiding,” Diana slammed her hand against the desk. “It’s not working it. And there is 22-year-old upstairs who missed out on her childhood and spent her teenage years on the run. She’s about to have a meltdown and heart attack.”

“I concur,” Damian said as Shayera nodded.

“We’re going to hunt him down,” Diana said.

“Then what?” Shayera crossed her arms.

“Kill him,” Damian stated. Diana and Shayera’s eyes snapped to Damian. “Justice had its chance with this guy. It failed. Trigon is too dangerous to keep alive.” Shayera nodded in understanding. “I don’t know about that,” Diana Prince said, “I can’t be attached to anything…”

“We keep your name out of it,” Damian said. “You know where and how I trained. I have contacts.”

“He’s right,” Shayera stated. “Trigon is too dangerous to keep alive. If government agencies let key pieces of evidence ‘disappear’; they can’t be trusted.” Diana sat down in deep thought. “Okay,” she said, “do what you have to. Just keep Raven safe.” Damian and Shayera nodded before leaving Diana’s office. “I’ll start making calls,” Shayera said.

“Me too,” Damian said.

“No,” Shayera said, “first, go see to Raven.” Damian nodded before running up the stairs.

* * *

Raven sat in her bed with her knees pulled to her chest. The lights were off, her curtains covered her windows. She was sitting in total darkness, shivering from shock. She couldn’t do this anymore. She couldn’t do it. Every time she let her guard down, her father would pop out of nowhere. She couldn’t keep doing this. Raven was trying her best to live her life, but she couldn’t do this if Trigon kept after her. She needed a break. She needed a win. She needed a – _knock! Knock!_ “Who is it?” she asked.

“Damian.”

“Come in,” Raven said softly. Her door opened. “Raven?” Damian asked, “Why are you sitting in the dark?” He blindly searched tor the light switch. Raven flinched as the lights turned on. “I brought you something,” he approached her bed with one hand behind his back. 

“What is it?” Raven asked as she wiped tears from her eyes. From behind his back, Damian produced three colorful ponies. Raven immediately began laughing, her tears of fear turning into to tears of laughter. “It’s Pretty Pretty Pegasus,” Damian said.

“Omigosh!” Raven reached for the stuffed animals. “Where’d you find these?” she asked as Damian handed them to her, sitting on her bed.

“I ordered them last Black Friday,” Damian said, “for a rainy day. I think today counts as a rainy day.”

“Thank you,” Raven sniffled as she clutched them close to her chest.

“I can’t believe you like that series.”

“Shut up,” Raven hit his arm playfully. After a few moments of silence, Damian asked, “How are you doing? Really?”

“I’m terrified,” Raven admitted quietly. “And I’m so tired,” she cried softly. “I’m trying, Damian, I really am. I’m trying to live my life, but every time I take a step forward, I…I…I…” Raven’s voice trailed off.

“I know,” Damian reassured her. “I know. I see how hard you’re trying. We all do.” Raven nodded. “I’m telling you this because I think you should know. We are now going to be actively searching for Trigon.” Raven’s brow furrowed. “Really?” she asked, not believing her ears. “Is that…a good idea?”

“Aren’t you tired of running? Of feeling safe and then having that safety taken away from you?”

“Yes,” Raven whispered her answer.

“So, we’re going to go after him. We’re going to make sure he never comes after you again.”

“You…personally?”

“Why? Gonna miss me?” Damian smirked.

“No,” Raven scoffed, “I…I wouldn’t miss you that much.”

“That’s okay. I’d miss you, too,” Damian smiled. “But I’m not going anywhere. You’re stuck with me. I do have a few calls to make. But I’m gonna be here, protecting you, keeping me safe. Like I promised,” Damian smiled. Raven gently returned the smile. Damian then picked up one of the ponies. “I can’t believe you watch this show!” he laughed.

“Shut up!” Raven kicked him. The two laughed and talked for hours. 

* * *

Damian started, realizing he had fallen asleep next to Raven. He slowly rose from the bed, careful not to wake Raven. She definitely needed her rest. He entered his room connected to Raven’s. He pulled out his phone and hit speed dial. “Hey,” Damian said, “sorry to wake you. I need your help.”


	15. Beaches and Ice Cream - Part 2

Raven continued running ignoring her name being called by Damian. The side of the beach she chose to run to was crowded with tourists and families. She had to dodge and weave as not to hit anyone. Why did she always run first, think later? Her therapist did say that emotionally, she was still running. _Now I’m both physically and emotionally running_. She was running from her father, who would never be free – he had no chance of parole. She was running from the Logans. Marie talked to her about adoption, but Raven ixnayed that. Safety and security was an obstacle – it would disappoint in the long run. And she was literally running from a guy who was chasing after her – which was a first. Guys usually ran away. And she was used to it. She expected it. But now…this…this was a curveball she was not prepared for. Damian saw her. He really saw her. And she didn’t like it. Vulnerability was a ball and chain that weighed you down. 

Raven began to slow as she ran up to the boardwalk. She was tired – both literally and mentally. Her legs were burning; she was thirsty; and she was pretty sure Damian was still chasing her. She looked around and - _ooh, an ice cream shop_. She didn’t have any money, but ice cream shops were always cold inside. And she needed to cool down. She entered the shop, which was surprisingly empty. “You look like you just ran a marathon,” a kind old lady behind the counter spoke.

“I think I did,” Raven gasped. “Would you like water?” the old lady asked.

“No money,” Raven said with a smile. The old woman shrugged. “It’s on the house.” She grabbed a bottle of water from a freezer and reached over the counter to give it to Raven. “Thank you,” Raven said, reading the older woman’s nametag. _Azar._ Interesting name. Raven took a seat in the corner, right next to the window, facing the door and began drinking the water greedily. “Are you in some type of trouble, dear?” Azar asked, her face filled with worry. “Is someone chasing you? Should I call the police?”

“I’m not in any trouble,” Raven reassured the kind woman. “But I am running from a guy.”

“Why?” the old woman asked with a kind smile.

“Because I think he likes me,” Raven blurted out. She began to play with her braid nervously. “And you don’t like him?” Azar asked.

“I don’t know,” Raven said as she unbraided her hair, massaging her aching scalp. “We didn’t get that far into the conversation.” Azar cocked her head to the side, not really understanding. “I said something embarrassing,” Raven elaborated, “and then I took off running without giving him a chance to respond.” To say Azar looked highly amused would be an understatement. “So, you do like him,” she said.

“I don’t know,” Raven admitted. For some reason, she felt like she could tell this woman, this stranger, anything and everything. “I’ve had a crappy life,” Raven continued, “I’m going on 18, and I’ve been running since I was 5. I am running from people who harmed me or were about to harm me…running from people who don’t want to harm me…just running,” Raven finished softly.

“And now you’re tired of running, but you don’t know how to stop,” Azar stated. Raven nodded. This woman truly did understand her. “Maybe what you need is someone who will chase you down, hold you tight, and stop you from running no matter how much you want to.”

“Yeah,” Raven agreed. “That would be nice. But who’d want to put up with all of…” she motioned to herself, “…this? I’m a train wreck. It’s exhausting being me.” Azar, who up until now had been leaning over the counter, straightened. “Uh…the boy you’re running from,” she began, “does he have bronze skin, jet black hair, red and black swim trunks, really good looking?”

“Yeah,” Raven answered slowly. “How do you know?”

“Because he’s walking this way.”

“What!” Raven shot to her feet. She needed to leave. “Is there a backway?”

“No,” Azar answered, “one way in, one way out.” Raven sat back down in her chair, her mind racing a million miles an hour. “Raven,” Azar called softly, though Raven couldn’t remember giving this lady her name, “I think you’ve found someone willing to catch you.” Raven’s heart pounded in her chest as the _ding_ sound of the door opening announced someone had just walked in. “Hello,” she heard Damian’s voice. He hadn’t seen her yet. “I’m looking for a girl – “

“That one?” Azar cut him off.

“Yeah. Thank you.”

“No problem, sir.” Raven looked down at her hands, avoiding Damian’s gaze. “May I join you?” Damian asked kindly. Raven nodded. She looked up at him through hidden lashes. “First,” he said, “wow. You are a great runner.” He said. Raven blushed at the praise. “I had to stop and drink from a public water fountain.”

“Sorry,” Raven pushed her half-drunk bottle of water towards him.

“I got it, sweetie,” Azar came to their table and handed Damian a bottle of water before giving Raven a wink.

“Thank you,” Damian said. “But seriously,” his green eyes turned back to Raven, “are you on track?” Raven shook her head. “Well, you ran almost a mile in 6 minutes.”

“I ran that far?” Raven asked, her eyes wide with horror. “Great,” she moaned. She was going to have to walk all the way back. _Wait…_ she stared at Damian. “You followed me for almost a full mile?” she asked in disbelief. He nodded. “Why?” she asked. She definitely wasn’t worth it.

“Because,” Damian’s gaze softened, “something tells me you’ve spent the majority of your life running, and you’re waiting for someone to catch you.” _Wow_. This Damian was wise. _Was he in therapy, too?_ Damian threw his head back and laughed. The sound doing weird things to her stomach. “I go to therapy once a month. It used to be more.” Raven covered her mouth with her hand. She hadn’t realized she asked that question out loud. “Oh,” she said. They fell into a semi-awkward silence…well, awkward for Raven. Damian seemed fine with it. It was broken when Azar returned carrying two big bowls of ice cream. “Chocolate chip cookie dough for you,” she said to Raven. “And mint chocolate chip for you. Don’t worry; it’s on the house.”

“This is my favorite ice cream,” Raven muttered.

“Mine too,” Damian said. He looked back up at Raven. “Raven, why did you run?” Raven looked at him. He seemed to really want to understand. “I don’t know,” she said, “I was…embarrassed. And I’m so used to boys running away from me; I figured I’d run first this time.” Damian leaned back in his chair, studying her. “The first time I ever asked a girl out, I was so nervous, I threw up.” Raven’s eyes widened at his admission. “Really?” she asked. Damian nodded. “Yep. I threw up on her shoes. I then ran out of the classroom…and school. I didn’t return for a week. I pretended to have the stomach flu.”

“How old were you? 10?”

“16.” Raven’s eyes almost popped out of her head. “Yeah,” Damian continued with a laugh. “I was 16, and I threw up on the very first girl I ever asked out.”

“Did she still go out with you?”

“Yes, she did. Out of pity, mind you.”

“Your dad let you stay home? He didn’t like…hurt you?” Raven asked.

“No,” Damian said, “he laughed at me and said I obviously didn’t inherit his charm when it came to wooing the opposite sex. But he helped me sell the stomach flu story. I didn’t leave my bed for 24 hours after the incident.”

“That had to be embarrassing.”

“Yeah,” Damian said with a nostalgic look on his face. “Raven,” he said, “you have absolutely nothing to be embarrassed about.”

“But I said – “

“You were being honest. And I like honest.” Damian reached across the table and gently laid a hand on hers, the one that wasn’t holding the spoon. Raven jumped at the contact; her heart leapt into her throat. But she was immediately able to calm herself. He wasn’t even holding her hand. She could do this. “You don’t have to run from me. I’ll never laugh at you, or hit you, or make you feel like you’re nothing.” Raven slowly took her hand back, studying her near empty ice cream bowl. She really wanted to believe that. “When my father first asked me to meet a girl and take her to a prom that was clear across the country, I thought it was a joke. He said he was trying to help out a friend of a friend. That it was her daughter’s senior prom, and she had never been to one. I was against it, all the way up until you ran from me before you even saw me. You ran, and I decided, I’m gonna take this girl to prom.” Raven stared at him incredulously. “I didn’t even give you a chance. And that made me attractive?” she asked. Damian nodded happily. “Huh,” Raven tried to make sense of it.

“Then I spoke to you,” Damian continued, “and you kept blushing. It was adorable.” Raven blushed again, shyly pushing hair back behind her ear. “No, it’s not.”

“You’re doing it right now,” Damian leaned forward. “And I think it enhances your beauty.”

“You’re just saying that to be nice,” Raven said.

“Raven, look at me,” Damian said. Something in his voice made her want to listen. “I don’t say things unless I mean them. I am brutally honest.” Raven stared at him. She detected no deception. He was telling the truth. “But then I ran again,” she said.

“You did. That is when I decided, I want you to be my girlfriend.” Raven almost fell out of her chair. Wait _...WHAT_ _?_


	16. Playground Mishaps - Part 2

“The ground is lava! You touched the ground, that means you’re out!” 8-year-old Raven yelled in Damian’s face.

“Donna pushed me off the monkey bars. She cheated!” Damian yelled back.

“Because you pushed her first!”

“She was swinging too slow.”

“Why do you guys always fight?” Connor asked.

“Your friend cheats!” Raven turned her fiery gaze to Connor. “He kicked Donna off the monkey bars and said it counted. So, I pushed him off the monkey bars, too! He’s out!”

“This game is stupid anyway,” Damian said.

“Yeah, this game is stupid,” Bart echoed.

“No one asked you to play,” Donna joined in the argument.

“Yeah,” another 8 year-old girl named Karen chimed, “we were fine until you _boys_ wanted to play.” Karen spat the word _boys_ in disgust. “Well we don’t want to play any more,” Connor said.

“That’s because you’re a loser,” Donna said.

“Yeah, you lost to a girl,” Karen laughed.

“Shut up, Karen!” Damian said. All three girls gasped in horror. “You said a bad word!” Donna accused her classmate. “I’m telling.”

“Tattletale!” Damian said.

“I’m not a tattletale!” Donna stomped her foot.

“She’s not a tattletale!” Raven immediately came to her friend’s defense.

“Yeah,” Karen said, “you’re the tattletale.”

“Not-uh,” Bart said, “that doesn’t make sense because Damian didn’t tell on nobody!”

“Well we’re going to tell anyway,” Raven said, turning to run to the teacher. “Ow!” she yelled as she felt something slam into her body. She fell to all fours, scraping her knees. “Ow!” she yelled again as tears welled up.

“You meanie!” Donna screamed at Damian.

“Are you going to cry, baby?” Damian mocked. Raven shot to her feet and punched Damian in the face with all of her might.

“Ow!” Damian screamed, holding his eye. His two friends stared in shock. Tears began to fill his eyes.

“Are you going to cry, baby?” Raven mimicked him. Damian glowered at her before both 8 year-olds decided attacked each other. “I’m getting the teacher!” Bart panicked as he took off to the other side of the playground.

* * *

Raven and Damian glared at each other as they both awaited their guardians. “All right you two,” the principal walked out of her office. “Your parents will be here shortly.”

“Damian doesn’t have any parents anymore,” Raven said spitefully.

“Raven!” the principal gasped. Damian’s eyes widened as tears began to run down his cheeks. It had only been six weeks since his parents, Thomas and Martha Wayne, murder. He was just now beginning to understand they were never coming back. “Apologize to Damian right this instant!” the principal demanded. Raven looked at Damian, who was doing his best to hold back tears. She felt a little bad. She didn’t know why he was crying; she didn’t have a dad either, and she never cried about it.

“Sorry,” Raven said blandly. “I don’t have a dad either,” she said folding her arms, “and I’m not crying.”

“That’s different, Raven,” the principal said.

“How?” Raven questioned.

“You don’t have a daddy?” Damian asked Raven with wide eyes.

“It just is, Raven,” the principal explained softly. “Your mom will explain later, but right now, Damian is hurting. He isn’t used to not having a daddy.” Raven looked at Damian curiously. She still didn’t get it. “Raven,” a female voice called.

“Master Damian,” a male voice said. Both children looked up to see their respective guardians - Raven’s young mother and Damian’s butler.

“Raven, what’s wrong?” her mom squatted down and began smoothing down Raven’s unkempt hair. “Why do you have a busted lip?”

“My word, Master Damian,” the Wayne butler said, “why do you have a black eye?” Both adults stood as the principal asked them into her office. “Why can’t you two ever get along?” Raven’s mom asked as she and the butler entered the principal’s office, shutting the door behind them. Raven and Damian sat in silence, Damian sniffling here and there. Raven eventually got annoyed with the nasal noise, and she walked away from Damian. She returned with a box of tissues and silently held it out to Damian. Damian looked up at her with wide, green, teary eyes before slowly reaching for the box of tissues. Instead of walking back to her original spot, she surprised them both by sitting down right next to Damian who was blowing his nose as hard as possible into a tissue. “My mommy said if you blow your nose too hard, you’ll cause it to bleed.”

“My mommy says that, too,” Damian hiccupped. “Do you really not have a daddy?” Damian asked, wiping his eyes with his arm.

“I never had a daddy,” Raven stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Really?” Damian said in innocent surprise. “Honestly?” Raven nodded. “What’s it like not having a daddy?” Damian asked.

“It’s not bad,” Raven answered as she began swinging her legs without a care in the world. “My mom and I do everything together.”

“Well I don’t have a mommy anymore either,” Damian cried.

“Oh,” Raven said as she stopped swinging her feet. “Well you can share my mommy,” she offered.

“Really?” Damian asked. “How?”

“Well…” Raven thought hard. “She can read you stories before bed.”

“How? She doesn’t live with me.”

“Oh,” Raven said. “You’re right.” The two sat in contemplative silence.

“I guess…you guys should live with me,” Damian said brightly.

“What?”

“My house is huge,” Damian spread his arms out wide to show how big his house was. “I have lots of bedrooms and bathrooms and an indoor swimming pool and an outdoor swimming pool.”

“Really?” Raven said with wide eyes. “But I don’t know how to swim.”

“I do. I can teach you. You should live with me. And we can have sleepovers every night and watch cartoons on Saturday mornings. Do you watch cartoons?”

“I don’t have a TV,” Raven answered. Damian’s eyes widened as he gasped in horror. “You don’t have a TV? What do you do for fun?” he asked.

“My mom reads me books. I read books.”

“That’s not fun,” Damian said.

“Reading is too fun,” Raven said as the door to the principal’s office opened. “Raven, are you arguing again?” her mom asked.

“Master Damian, what have you been told time and time again about hitting girls?” the butler asked.

“Mommy,” Raven said, “Damian doesn’t have a mommy or daddy.”

“Um…yeah,” Raven’s mom said uncomfortably. “It’s…it’s really sad.”

“I told him he could share you as a mommy,” Raven said.

“You told him what?”

“And that you would read him a bedtime story,” Raven finished rather proudly.

“You told him what?”

“Alfred,” Damian said, pulling on the older man’s sleeve. “I said she could move in with us.”

“What!” both Alfred and Raven’s mother exclaimed.

“Miss Arella,” Alfred turned to Raven’s mother, “I have nothing – “

“It’s okay, Alfred,” Arella said.

“We need to –“

“I agree,” Arella said to Alfred. “Raven,” Arella sat down next to her daughter as Alfred pulled Damian aside and began talking to him. “I can’t be Damian’s mommy. I’m already your mommy.”

“I know,” Raven answered with a smile. “I said I would share you.”

“That is so incredibly sweet, sweetheart,” Arella said as she smoothed down Raven’s hair, “but I can’t.”

“Why?”

“Damian doesn’t live with us.”

“He said we could move in with him,” Raven answered with a smile.

“You two just thought of everything, huh. Are you best friends now?”

“Ew, no,” Raven scrunched her face. “He’s a boy. Donna is my best friend,” she said resolutely.

“Honey, we cannot move into Wayne Manor,” Arella said, wishing she didn’t have to break her daughter’s kind heart.

“Miss Arella, a word,” Arella turned to Alfred. “Stay here, and be nice,” Arella said sternly to Raven. Raven nodded as her mother went to talk to Alfred. Damian joined Raven. “I talked to Alfred. He said you can’t live with us, but he said he would try to make an agreement with your mom.” Raven nodded. The two sat in silence once again until Alfred and Arella returned…after 30 minutes of intense discussion and a phone call to Bruce.

“So,” Alfred said. “I have just offered Arella…or…rather young Raven a job as your playmate.”

“Playmate?” Damian asked. “I don’t want to play with Raven. I just want her mom to read me bedtime stories and for Raven to watch cartoons with me on Saturday mornings because she does not have a TV.”

“I read books,” Raven stated.

“That’s not as fun as TV.”

“It’s funner,” Raven argued.

“No it’s not.”

“Yes it is.”

“No it’s not.”

“Yes it is.” Arella and Alfred both rolled their eyes as the two began arguing with each other…again.

“Maybe we can schedule a playdate,” Arella said to Alfred over the arguing children.

“Yes, I will give you a call. Come, Master Damian,” Alfred firmly grabbed Damian’s hand. Arella grabbed her daughter’s hand and left the school, laughing inwardly as the two 8 year-olds continued their arguing until they were put in their respective cars.


	17. Welcome To Earth - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bear with me. I haven't used my Russian skills in months. I am not sure I used all of the correct words.

“Uh, guys, she’s waking up.”

She slowly opened her eyes. _Where was she_? She looked around. She was inside a building, that much was sure. In a bed. With something inside of her arm. Her eyes widened in horror _. Oh, my Azar! They were putting something in her!_ She sat up and begin clawing at her arm. They had impaled her with something! Dark hands grabbed hers. She looked up in fear. She was not alone in the room. There were 7 people in the room staring at her curiously. She released a small scream, scrambling back further into the bed. The dark-skinned girl immediately backed away, holding her hands up in surrender, saying…words. A human with a white and black mask, wearing red and green, stepped forward and began speaking to her. She had no idea what they were saying, and she told them as much. Or tried to. They didn’t seem to understand her either. _Fantastic._

* * *

“I don’t think she can understand us,” Bumble Bee said. Robin took a step forward, scrutinizing the girl from behind his mask. “Blue Beetle, can your scarab translate?”

“Way ahead of you,” Blue Beetle said. A squeaky machine-like sound could be heard. The scarab was speaking to Jaime. “She seems to be speaking a dead language from Earth. Does anyone here speak Akkadian?”

“The hell!” Speedy exclaimed in befuddlement.

“What the heck is an Akkadian?” Beast Boy asked.

“No,” Robin answered Blue Beetle. “No one here speaks Akkadian.” Robin looked around. “Wonder Girl, you speak the most languages.”

“Fifteen alien ones; 12 Earth ones,” Wonder Girl said proudly.

“Fifteen alien languages, but you can’t speak Akkadian?” Speedy said smartly.

“And exactly _how_ many languages can you speak?” she shot back.

“Diné, English, Spanish, French, and Italian,” Roy said with a smile.

“Figures you would only learn the romance languages,” Superboy said with a smirk.

“What’s a Diné?” Kid Flash asked.

“Guys!” Bumble Bee shouted, stopping the argument before it could start. Robin sent her a grateful look before continuing. “Maybe she understands a language that you know, Wonder Girl.”

“Hey,” Speedy said, folding his arms in a pout, “she _could_ understand Diné.”

“If Wonder Girl isn’t able to communicate with her,” Bumble Bee pinched the bridge of her nose in exasperation, “then _you_ can try.” Speedy nodded, seemingly appeased. Wonder Girl stepped forward and began speaking, quizzing the wide-eyed, scared girl. The only response Wonder Girl received was a blank stare. “So, she doesn’t speak any of the alien languages I tried,” Donna said.

“Try ones from Earth,” Robin suggested.

“But…” Beast Boy said, “she doesn’t seem to be from Earth. I mean, she looks human.”

“According to scarab, she is part human,” Blue Beetle said, “and part something else he does not know.”

“I’m telling you, it’s Diné,” Speedy said. Robin ignored him and motioned for Donna to continue. Two minutes later, the girl responded. “We have a winner,” Donna said with a wide smile. “She understands Ancient Sumerian.” Donna turned to her teammates. “My Ancient Sumerian is very weak? Does anyone here speak it?”

“Is it like Diné?” Kid Flash asked. Speedy elbowed him in the ribcage. “Try a different language,” Robin suggested, hiding his impatience, “preferably one you can speak fluently.” Wonder Girl nodded and turned to their scared guest once more. Not even two seconds later she turned back to her friends. “Russian,” she said brightly. “And I can speak Russian.”

“What is her name?” Robin asked. Wonder Girl turned to the girl and spoke. _“Kak vas zavut?”_ She received an immediate response. _“Menya zavut Reyven.”_

“Her name is Raven,” Wonder Girl answered. Raven spoke again, motioning to the IV needle in her arm. “She wants to know what we are putting in her.”

“Water,” Bumble Bee said. “She was extremely dehydrated and had a fever.” Wonder Girl turned to Raven and relayed the information. Raven nodded. “Ask her where she comes from,” Robin ordered. 

" _Otkuda vy?”_ Wonder Girl asked Raven.

“ _Azarat.”_

“Somewhere called Azarath? I have never heard of it.” The scarab began making noise. “Scarab says it’s a place in between dimensions,” Blue Beetle spoke. The scarab continued making noise. “Yes, I know you can speak Russian,” Blue Beetle whispered to it. The scarab continued to make a loud racket. “Alright! Alright! Alright!” Blue Beetle said. “Geez. Scarab says that Azarath was destroyed almost five years ago.” Wonder Girl repeated what Blue Beetle said to Raven. Raven immediately began speaking rapidly, pulling the IV from her arm, disconnecting electrodes. All the Titans began speaking loudly, trying to get Raven to stop while Wonder Girl attempted to calm her. Raven brushed Wonder Girl off. But when Kid Flash and Superboy began trying to put her back in bed, her eyes began glowing black and items in the room began shaking. “Let her go!” Robin commanded. Raven’s eyes remained glowing as she spoke. “She switched languages on me,” Wonder Girl said, “I have no idea what she’s saying.” The scarab began making even more noise, but Blue Beetle kept trying to shush it. “Get her to calm down,” Robin said as the scarab’s screeches became even louder. “Beetle!” Robin shouted in annoyance.

“Fine!” Blue Beetle nearly yelled. “Scarab says we should either kill her or kick her out.”

“Uh…why?” Beast Boy asked as Wonder Girl calmed Raven down.

“Scarab said she was muttering about how she needed to leave before a guy named Trigon caught her or something like that. I don’t really know. He started panicking.”

“Did you say Trigon?” Wonder Girl asked Blue Beetle.

“Yeah, you know him?”

“Trigon is a horrific, nightmare, evil personified,” Wonder Girl said. The scarab began making noise. “He says Trigon is the destroyer of worlds,” Blue Beetle translated. “Apparently, she is the gem those guys were looking for. Trigon can’t get here without her, and therefore…and this is scarab speaking, not me…he says we should kill her.”

“We aren’t going to kill her,” Bumble Bee said.

“We’ve come up against all sorts of evil,” Superboy said cockily. “We can totally take this Trigon.”

“Umm…” Wonder Girl said while the scarab made a whirring noise.

“Scarab is calling you an idiot, Superboy,” Blue Beetle said with a laugh. 

“Wonder Girl, you look pale,” Speedy said.

“Trigon is not someone we should take lightly. Nor do I think we can take him, as Superboy so eloquently put,” Wonder Girl said. Scarab made a mumbling noise. “He agrees with you,” Blue Beetle translated, “and he says…” he paused as the scarab continued communicating with him…” now that is just rude!” he yelled at the scarab.

“It doesn’t matter,” Bumble Bee said. “We’re heroes. We help people. It’s what we do. She obviously needs our help,” she motioned to the now empty space Raven had been a few seconds ago.

“Where’d she goes?” Beast Boy asked.

“Where’s Robin?” Kid Flash questioned. 

* * *

Raven slumped against the wall. She was so tired…and sick. She meant to teleport outside of the Tower, but now she was in a hallway. She managed to create a portal when those…people started arguing. She didn’t understand everything they were saying, but she heard Trigon’s name. She didn’t want to wait around to find out exactly what side they were on. If she had more energy, she would have read one of their minds or tried to sense their emotions. But she’d been teleporting from place-to-place, planet to planet for four days straight with maybe an hour’s rest. She hadn’t meant to come to Earth, but she had been thinking about her mother. And her mother was from Earth. And so on…She slowly stood to her feet, using the wall as a support. She had only taken a few steps when she sensed someone behind her. _“Kuda vy sobirayetyes (Where are you going)?”_ she heard the person behind her ask. Raven turned to see the dark-haired male with the red and green outfit step out of the shadows. He was tall, then again, she wasn’t the tallest person…pushing 5’4”. She began to back into another wall as he came closer. _“Ya znayu, ty menya ponimayesh’. (I know you understand me),”_ the male said as he stopped and stood a couple of feet from her. “ _Kuda vy sobirayetyes (Where are you going)?”_ he asked again, this time, folding his arms.

“ _Y-y-ya nye znayu (I don’t know),”_ Raven muttered softly.

 _“Why are you running_?”

“ _I can’t stay here_ ,” Raven said.

“ _Why not_?” he asked. Raven looked away from him. “ _Is it those…things that were chasing you? We can protect you from them._ ” Raven’s head snapped up. _“I’m not afraid of them,”_ she said.

“ _Really_?” this…male asked with a raised brow. “ _Because you seemed terrified when you ran into me.”_

“ _Not of them_ ,” Raven said more firmly. “ _The one they work for_.”

“ _Who do they work for?_ ” he asked. Once again, Raven looked away, not responding. “Trigon?” he offered. Raven’s body stiffened. “Look,” he began just as a loud siren was heard and red lights began to flash. Raven covered her ears with both hands as she slid down the wall. What was happening? She felt a brush of air and looked up. Another dark-skinned person wearing white stood in the hallway talking to…well, she didn’t know his name. But they were talking. And for the love of Azar she wished she knew what they were saying. But she didn’t have time to ponder on that. A familiar pain filled her head, and she let out a piercing scream. They’d found her.

* * *

Robin had watched as she disappeared from the infirmary into a black inky substance which he figured was a portal seeing that she was already on the other side of the Tower…by his room. (She was still wearing the tracker.) He ran from the infirmary, leaving his teammates to their arguing. Raven clearly had no idea where she was going. Robin watched from the shadows as she passed his room door. If she kept walking in this direction, she would reach a dead end. He watched as she slid down the wall, obviously exhausted. The girl was clearly dead on her feet. She needed a break…and a good night’s sleep. The rings around her eyes were darker than his father’s after a 5-night stakeout. Whatever was chasing her – whomever was chasing her – terrified her. He had honestly never seen anyone so exhausted in his life. And just as he was getting somewhere in his conversation with her – yes, he spoke fluent Russian, but his team didn’t need to know that – the Titan alarm rang throughout the Tower; and Kid Flash appeared before him. “What?” Robin said.

“Those creepy guys from the carnival. They are right outside.”

“How did they- “A loud scream interrupted him. Both Titans turned to see Raven on the floor gripping her head in pain. Robin rushed to her, asking what was wrong. “ _Oni zdec’,”_ Raven answered as tears flowed from her eyes.

“What did she say?” Kid Flash asked.

“They’re here,” Robin answered. 

* * *

Robin, Speedy, Bumblebee, Kid Flash, Beast Boy, Blue Beetle, and Superboy stood in front of the tower, staring at the three intruders. Wonder Girl stayed inside with Raven. “Our quarrel isn’t with you children,” one of the beings spoke.

“We’re here for our sister,” another one said.

“Sister?” Beast Boy looked up and down at the figures. “You look nothing like her.”

“Different mothers,” the third one growled.

“Where is she?” the first one demanded. “Bring her out, and we may let you live.” Scarab began squealing and screeching. “No, I’m not going to say _that_ ,” Blue Beetle whispered.

“One last chance, child,” the second being said.

“You can either let us through, or we can go through you,” the third one added. Robin brandished his sword. Speedy readied his bow. Bumblebee grabbed her stingers while the other three prepared themselves. “Your funeral,” the first one said. The three beings charged the Titans while Raven looked on from above.

* * *

Raven paced back and forth, playing with her hands. The boy with the sword told her to stay up here. She just watched from above as her eldest brother threw him into a statue. Raven flinched when she felt the tower quake. Her brother had just tossed a big, green…animal with a big head, little arms, and giant tail into the tower. The girl next to her…Wonder Girl…stared down. This team…was barely holding their own against her brothers. What Raven didn’t understand was why they were protecting her. They didn’t even know her. She was a stranger, and yet, they were putting their lives on the line for her. She didn’t get it. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to Wonder Girl. _“I have to help them,”_ she said with a smile. _“You’ll be safe here. Just stay in the tower.”_ Raven wanted to protest that idea, but Wonder Girl had flown out the door before she could say anything. Raven stared back down at the people getting beat by her brothers. In all the books she read on Earth and their culture, nowhere did any of her books mention flying humans and green boys. Raven’s eyes widened when she saw Wonder Girl fly out the tower punching her oldest brother. He backed up, cradling his chin, before lunging at Wonder Girl. Raven was in awe. This flying human was really holding her own, along with the boy in the black shirt. It wouldn’t be enough. Raven could sense these…heroes tiring out. They would die before they beat her brothers. She stared as the boy with the sword plunged it deep into her brother’s chest. Instead of falling to the ground, her brother’s body merely flickered. Raven gasped. They weren’t here. They weren’t _here_. They had only sent a portion of their souls after her. Their bodies were probably safe in her father’s dimension. They must be as exhausted as she – her eyes widened in horror as her brother backhanded the boy with the sword, sending him flying into a boulder. That’s it! She was done running! No one was going to get hurt because of her!

* * *

Robin coughed up blood as he rolled onto his stomach. That last hit hurt. He was fairly sure he was bleeding internally. He looked up at his fighting teammates. Speedy’s arm had to be broken. Bumble Bee was unconscious. Blue Beetle had been kicked, stomped on, crushed, and choked. Kid Flash was on the ground, grasping his ankle in pain. Superboy was beginning to take more hits than he was dishing out. One of the…demons had Wonder Girl’s lasso wrapped around her throat. And another demon was approaching Robin’s bruised body. The demon lifted his/its arms as a red ball of energy appeared. Robin closed his eyes. This was going to hurt.

* * *

Raven threw a shield around the boy just as her brother attacked him. The boy looked at her with genuine surprise. Using her powers, Raven picked up the boy’s fallen sword and threw it at the brother choking her new friend, Wonder Girl. She blasted her brother who was still standing over the boy on the ground into trees before wrapping her powers around the brother who was beating the crap out of one of the kids. She lifted his body up and slammed it into the dirt. The brother with the sword in his neck had long released Wonder Girl. He turned to her with hate in his eyes as he pulled the sword from his neck. “You’re not really here,” Raven said gleefully as he approached her, his body flickering. “You don’t have enough energy to stay and fight. None of you do.”

“Don’t be a fool,” her brother emerged from the trees as her other brother slowly picked himself up off the ground. Raven’s eyes began to glow white as the wind began to pick up around her. “No!” one of her brothers said. “Raven! I said no!”

“You’re not the boss of me! Go back to where you came from! Tell father dearest that I will never help him destroy another planet ever again!” Her powers shot out from her hands, wrapping around all three of her brothers’ throats. They immediately began gasping for air as all three of their bodies began to disappear. “Enjoy…this…win,” her oldest brother choked out. “Next…time… you won’t…be so…lucky.” Then all three of them dissipated with awful screams. She turned to thank the Earthlings for helping her, but the conscious ones only stared at her with wide eyes and their mouths agape. Also, they were hurt. They had used up all their energy to protect her. She would use all her energy to heal them.

* * *

Robin could only watch in awe as Raven dispatched her brothers in a matter of minutes. Why were they protecting her again? She didn’t seem to need help. She turned around and stared at them. Robin could only imagine what they looked like, their bodies strewn about. Raven quickly ran to him, worry in her eyes as she knelt next to him. Her hands glowed white, and Robin immediately panicked. What was she going to do to him? Before he could move away, she placed her glowing hands on his chest, and the weirdest sensation flowed through his body. It was almost like she was healing him. Robin looked at a gash on his arm, awestruck as he watched his skin repair itself. She removed her hands, and he felt fantastic. He was ready to take on a whole army of demons. Raven then ran to Bee and did the same thing. She healed each of his teammates. As soon as she finished healing the last Titan, she immediately passed out. “Not again,” Beast Boy complained. Blue Beetle’s scarab made a noise. “He wants her to stay,” Blue Beetle said. “She is now his favorite person.” 

“I thought I was his favorite,” Speedy mumbled.

“You’re no one’s favorite,” Bumblebee said. Robin only shook his head before scooping Raven up into his arms. The sun was still up, but he was ready to call it a day.

* * *

Damian sailed through the obstacle course. He felt great. Raven was definitely a keeper. He had never felt better, and it was all thanks to Raven who ended up sleeping more than 12 hours. She must have been exhausted. He grabbed his towel and water bottle as he exited the training room. He was walking to the kitchen, passing the common room where he could see Roy was holding a looking at his hair. Apparently, he had a date later that afternoon. Connor, Jaime, Karen, and Wally were engrossed in a car video game. Garfield watched and cheered for Karen on the sidelines. Damian allowed a minute smile to grace his face. They were all feeling 120% better since Raven healed them yesterday. This girl was something else. He entered the kitchen to find Donna and Raven – wearing either Donna’s or Karen’s clothes – sitting at a small table. Raven had a huge book open wide in front of her. Donna looked amazed. “What’s going on?” Damian asked Donna as he refilled his water bottle. “What’s she reading? I didn’t know we had Russian books in the tower.”

“We don’t,” Donna said in amazement. “She’s reading the dictionary. She’s almost done.”

“What?” Damian asked, not understanding.

“I taught her the English alphabet, which she learned in less than 15 minutes. And now, she’s like an expert.”

“That’s not true,” Raven said with an accent, shocking Damian. “I have a lot more to learn.”

“And reading the dictionary…” Damian said.

“She needed to learn words somehow. I only know so many English words,” Donna said.

“Well, communicating with you will be easier,” Damian said to Raven.

“Damian,” Donna said firmly, “back-off. Leave the interrogation for another day.”

“We need to know- “

“Later,” Donna growled. Damian rolled his eyes and left the kitchen. He would leave Raven alone, for now.

* * *

Ten minutes after entering his room, Damian heard a knock on his bedroom door. Weird. No one ever bothered him once he entered his room. They knew better. This must be important. He opened the door and color him surprised when he saw big, round, violet eyes staring up at him. “H-h-hi,” Raven said quietly, pulling on the sleeves of the sweatshirt that was way too big for her frame. “I – I just wanted to say thank you, for what you did,” she said looking down at her bare feet.

“You didn’t seem to need our help…seeing as you handled it fairly quickly," Damian said in acute annoyance.

“No. I did,” she looked back at him. “Those were my brothers, but at the same time they weren’t.”

“How do you mean?”

“They were like…um…” she began racking her brain for the right word. “Apparitions? No. They split their souls from their body. Somewhere between when you guys found me in the alley and when we fought, they returned to their home, but left their spirits here.” Damian’s brain tried to understand that. He then remembered when he stabbed one. Instead of bleeding, the being flickered. He looked back into her eyes. She was still scared, he could tell. She was also telling the truth. And she was very pretty. “I – I know you probably do not trust me,” she began playing with her fingers. “I understand. B-b-but could I maybe stay here until I have enough energy to go somewhere else?”

“Where would you go?”

“I don’t know, but I have to keep moving,” Raven said firmly, her hands balling into fists. “If I stop…people get hurt. I – I – I do not want anyone to hurt because of me.”

“You are running from Trigon,” Damian stated. Raven’s face visibly fell. “I don’t know much about him, but why is he so interested in you?”

“I, unfortunately, am his daughter,” she looked at Damian with miserable eyes. In them, he could see exhaustion, fear, exhaustion, fear…that was all. “Do you plan to run from him for the rest of your life?” he asked.

“I refuse to go back to him,” she stated firmly. “I will never go back to him. I would sooner die.”

“Well, let’s hold off on dying,” Damian said. He studied her intently. “I don’t know if I fully trust you. I don’t really know you.” Raven only hugged herself. “But Karen is right. We help those who need help.” Raven’s eyes met his. “You can stay.” Raven’s eyes lit up with joy. She said something in a language Damian didn’t understand. “I’m sorry,” she said. “Thank you. I will do everything I can to help.”

“And we will do everything we can to help you,” Damian assured her. She smiled slightly. After a moment of silence, Damian held out his hand to her. _Ah,_ Karen had taught her this. “I’m Damian,” he said. Raven grasped his hand and said, “I am Raven.”

“It is nice to meet you, Raven,” he smiled charmingly at her, “welcome to Earth. Welcome to the Teen Titans.”

“Thank you for having me.” Damian continued to smile at her, holding her hand gently in his. He had a feeling he and Raven would become extremely good friends. He didn't know why. He just had a feeling.


	18. Playground Mishaps - Part 3

“Why are we doing this again?” Raven asked as her friend, Donna, pulled her to the field.

“We are making a point.”

“I was enjoying my book.”

“Nowhere on the flier or website does it say girls are not allowed to play or tryout for the team.”

“I had just reached the climax of the story.”

“You brought your cleats, right?”

“The hero had just been double-crossed by his mother,” Raven continued her monotone rant.

“Raven!” Donna stopped and faced her friend. “Concentrate!” she shook her friend by the shoulders. “This is important! It’s life or death!”

“It’s flag football,” Raven stated calmly. “A summer league.”

“And?”

“When’s the last time you watched a football game?”

“I have been awake for the last 36 hours,” Donna continued walking, pulling her friend along by the wrist. “I learned everything there is to know about football in that timespan.”

“And I have my soccer cleats because…?”

“We are trying out for the Gotham Prep Summer Flag Football League.”

“You do know I’m a soccer player, attending Gotham Prep on a sports scholarship, right? We play on the same team.”

“This will help your soccer skills,” Donna said as they stopped at the edge of the field. But then Raven zeroed in on a dark-haired blue-eyed well-built 15-year-old. “Oh,” Raven said with an eye roll. “That’s why we’re here.”

“Connor has nothing to do with why I want to play flag football,” Donna stated.

“I didn’t even say his name.”

“There’s the coach,” Donna said as she marched determinedly up to him, dragging Raven by the arm.

“Uh…you two, again,” the coach said with an eye roll.

“I’m only here for moral support,” Raven quickly said. The coach ignored her, still glaring at Donna. He pointed his finger at her and said, “I told you last week – “

“Nowhere on the website or flier does it forbid girls from trying out and playing for the team,” Donna stated, glaring at the coach. The coach groaned in annoyance before saying, “Last week, when I asked you about the scoring, you said the point was to kick the ball in between the two-pronged pitchfork for a goal worth 10 points.”

“But I have since learned they are posts like the ones in soccer. I learned football. You can’t stop us from trying out.”

“Listen-“ the coach began.

“Or you will have to deal with my mother.”

“And who is your mother?”

“Hippolyta Prince.” The coach’s face paled at the sound of Diana’s mother’s name. “Fine,” he said, throwing his arms up in the air in surrender, “But I’m not going easy on you. This is round two of tryouts.”

“Don’t worry, Coach Knight,” Donna said as she began lacing up. “You won’t regret this. C’mon, Raven,” she said, pulling her friend along. Raven released a long, painful groan as she followed her friend.

* * *

The girls joined the rest of the boys on the field, ignoring the questioning stares. “Hi, Connor,” Donna greeted, sidling up to him.

“Donna,” Connor’s eyes lit up. “You talked Coach Knight into allowing you to tryout?”

“Yep, I just threatened to call my mother,” she said. Raven rolled her eyes. “Of course, you’d play the mommy card,” a male voice sneered. Donna rolled her eyes as Raven turned to face the new voice. “Says the boy whose last name is _Wayne_ ,” Raven replied in annoyance.

“This is a boys’ league,” Damian walked up to the two girls, nearly a head taller than Raven now. Damn boys and their growth spurts.

“Nowhere on the website or flier does it say girls can’t play,” Donna stated.

“She’s been saying that all day,” Raven said in annoyance.

“You do know other teams aren’t going to go easy on you because you’re girls, right?” Damian asked. “Hell, the boys on this team aren’t going to go easy on you.”

“We know. We don’t care,” Raven stated as the coach jogged over to the group of teens and began shouting instructions. The teens separated into two lines. “What are a bunch of girls doing here?” a big, honking teenage boy sneered. “Girls can’t play football. I bet they can’t even catch.”

“Shut up, Mammoth!” Damian shouted. “At least they can spell _football._ ” A few of the boys within earshot began to snicker.

“No talking back there!” Coach Knight yelled before giving further direction. After telling them to get into two lines, run a specific route, and then catch the ball, Raven began to nervously bounce from foot to foot. “You have no idea what he’s talking about,” Damian said with a laugh from behind her.

“I didn’t even know I was doing this until 30 minutes ago,” she said to him.

“That explains the soccer cleats,” he said with a smirk, looking down at her feet.

“Donna called me; told me to grab my cleats; then filled me in once her mom dropped us off.”

“She’s doing it for Connor,” Damian said crossing his arms.

“I know. Now _shush._ I’m trying to figure out these route…things,” Raven watched the players in front of her nervously.

“You could just ask me,” Damian said with a semi-mocking smile.

“Wouldn’t you rather I humiliate myself in front of everyone?” Raven asked with a glare. Damian grabbed her arm with an eye roll and pulled her to the back of the line. “Damian,” she said, fighting his grip.

“Relax,” he said as he grabbed Raven’s hand, palm up. “When you get up there, Coach is going to tell you what route to run, and he’ll pass you the ball. There are 6 basic routes. The first is a hook route. You run straight for 10 to 12 yards, and then you run back towards him.” Damian drew an imaginary line across Raven’s palms. A tingly feeling started coursing through her body as Damian skin came into contact with hers. “It’s a hook motion.” Raven nodded, doing everything in her power to _not_ look at his lips. _Where were these feelings coming from?_ “The next is a slant route,” Damian continued, “it’s simple. You run a short distance, then quickly cut at a 45 degree angle.” His finger slid across her palm once more. _Had he always smelled so…masculine?_ “Next is the out route. You run 10-15 yards, then cut out towards the sideline at a 90 degree angle.” _When did his voice get so…low…and…sexy? When did she start thinking of Damian Wayne as anything but annoying?_ “Now the in or dig route is like the out route. You do the same thing, only you cut to the middle of the field at a 90 degree angle,” Damian continued, completely oblivious to the affect he was having on Raven. _Was it hot in here or out here or wherever she was?_ Raven couldn’t concentrate when Damian was _this_ close to her. “Then there’s the post route. Run 10-15 yards straight, then cut at an angle to the goal post. Then there’s the route tree, but he won’t call that until game time. You don’t need to know it now. You good?” he looked Raven in the eye. _Had his eyes always been that turquoise color?_ “Raven,” Damian said, suddenly concerned, leaning into her.

“Thank you,” Raven quickly snatched her hand away from Damian and placed it behind her back.

“How do you think Donna will do?” Damian asked, ignoring Raven’s weird behavior.

“Oh, she stayed up for 36 hours straight learning about the game of football.”

“Wow!” Damian’s eyes widened. Raven nodded. “It took her 36 hours to understand football?” Damian said with a smile.

“Hey,” Raven said, giving him a good punch in the shoulder.

“Ow,” he said. “How come everything is always so…physical with you?” Raven gave him a quick glare before getting ready. She was up next.

* * *

The two girls, much to everyone else’s surprise, were able to keep up with the boys. The sexist, crude comments from their peers stopped mid-way through tryouts, when Donna straight up tackled Mammoth. She hit him so hard, he lost consciousness for a good minute. Coach Knight was stunned into silence, but that pretty much solidified her place on the team. Raven wasn’t so lucky. She made the team. She didn’t want to make the team. She wasn’t trying _that_ hard - only hard enough to not be considered incompetent. She screamed in fury on the inside when the coach called her up to receive a practice jersey.

Raven leaned against the side building watching Donna flirt with Connor. This could be a while. “Hey,” she head Damian say from behind. She turned to face him. He had his duffle bag with him, ready to go. And he looked…hot…and sweaty…and shiny…and really good. Damian, meanwhile, was looking over her head at Connor and Donna. “They’re at it again. Put us out of our misery and date already.” Raven turned back to her friend on the field. “Yeah,” she agreed, trying to get the image of a shirtless Damian out of her head. “They…they really should,” she said breathlessly. She then turned back to Damian and crossed her arms. “I just wanted to thank you for explaining the routes,” she said, not looking him in the eye. Damian shrugged. “It looks like we’ll be on the same team,” he looked down at her. “You’re to be our little running back along with Bart.”

“I don’t know what that is,” Raven stated. Damian threw his head back and laughed. “You do know practices start on Monday, right?” he asked. “Do you even know how many players are allowed on the field?” She did not. She said nothing. Damian continued smiling teasingly at her. “Okay, so I have some homework to do,” Raven relented with a shrug. “I’ll just pull a Donna and stay up 36 hours studying football.”

“Or,” Damian said taking steps towards her, trapping her against the building. Raven felt her body stiffen in a weird sort of excitement that she hated. “Maybe,” Damian said, his body barely a hair’s breadth away. He placed an errant piece of hair behind her ear, before slowly dragging his finger down her face. “Maybe you come over to my place for a little…tutoring session,” he brushed his thumb across her lower lip. Raven’s breath caught in her throat. _What the what!_ She swallowed hard, doing everything in her power to keep her eyes on _not_ his lips. He leaned down until his mouth was just by her ear and whispered something in Arabic. She didn’t know what he said, but it was…something. He placed a soft, chaste kiss on the corner of her lips. “Think about it,” he whispered. He quickly moved away from her before running to catch up with his friends. Raven quickly recovered and stared at Damian’s retreating figure. She hated to admit it…but she was totally giving him a call later. Much, much later.


	19. Playground Mishaps - Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just received word that my aunt passed away a few hours ago. I just kept typing. This may have errors, and there is a major character death.

Raven sat on a swing, staring down at her diploma, not caring about the rain or her damp diploma. She was happy. She really was. At one point, she didn’t even think she’d make it through her senior year. But she did. She had limped and crawled passed the finish line, but she had finished. And her sport’s scholarship was still in play. Her 4.1 GPA had fallen to a 3.2, but Gotham University only required their athletes to have a 2.5 GPA. Academically, she was safe. Athletically, she was safe…though she had almost been kicked off the varsity soccer team. So, she was going to college in the fall. Yay. She was ecstatic. But on the inside…on the inside, her heart was breaking once again. She looked across the playground to a cave-like structure – a favorite play place for two little girls who liked to march My Pretty Pegasus ponies across imaginary lava lakes. She and Donna. Donna and Raven. Two peas in a pod. Never one without the other. Donna had a closer relationship with Raven than she had with her own two sisters, Diana and Cassie. 

Raven slowly stood from the swing-set and walked over to the area she and Donna used commandeer. She sat down with a heavy plop, paying no mind to the soggy ground, wishing for the umpteenth time that she had listened to her aunt and brought a jacket. She really wanted to crawl inside the cave and curl into a ball. But she was too big to fit inside the small cave area, so she had to settle for leaning on the outside of the hard, wet plastic, not caring if her small, summer dress got soaked. She wasn’t always this…way. Her therapist said she had made huge progress; she was way different from the girl she had been six months ago when she had her first therapy meeting. Raven looked down at her cellphone. A few missed calls from her Aunt Amy, missed texts from Karen and few other friends, missed calls from Hippolyta, several missed calls from an unknown number that seemed familiar. But the one person who she wanted to hear from – the one person she wanted to celebrate with – no longer existed on Earth. She was in the ground, six feet deep, at Gotham Cemetery. Raven wiped away silent tears. Why couldn’t it have been her? Why’d they have to go to that stupid concert? Why had her mom insisted on driving them? And why had the trucker been driving drunk? What was he thinking? Obviously, he hadn’t been thinking at all. And now Donna was gone; her mother was in a coma – the doctors unsure if she would ever wake up because the bleeding in her brain was so severe. Her brain was barely functioning. Every time her phone rung, Raven was afraid it was the doctor telling her that her mother was now brain dead, and the plug needed to be pulled. Seven months. Her mother had been in a coma for seven months. Donna had been gone for seven months. And _he_ survived without a single scratch. He got behind the wheel of a semi, drunk, and decided to drive. Raven wiped away angry tears with her fist. Now she was upset. She was going to have a panic attack. She didn’t want to have a panic attack. She didn’t want to remember. She brought her knees to her chest and began to take measured, calculated breaths. She said her full name, the date, named things she could see – anything to keep her from reliving that dreadful day. She banged the back of her head against the play structure repeatedly, trying not to remember the lights…and screams…and the sound of metal crunching. _NO!_ She yelled at herself mentally. She refused to remember. Instead, she forced her mind in a different direction. This was supposed to be the year of Raven and Donna. They had plans for prom – Raven hadn’t wanted to go to the prom. Donna usually dragged her to every school dance. But this time…this time Donna hadn’t been around to drag her to prom. The last dance they attended together was homecoming - where Donna had been crowned homecoming queen. (Raven had somehow been nominated. She was pretty sure Donna had a hand in that.) Raven’s mind couldn’t fathom…one night, they’re at a stupid school dance, twenty-four hours later, Donna is dead. Raven lost…everything because some idiot decided to get behind the wheel of a truck with a blood alcohol level of 3.8%. Her phone wrung again. Raven looked down. _Unknown number_. Whoever it was, they were probably wondering why Raven wasn’t at the graduation party after promising to be there. She was going to go. She just wanted a few more minutes alone, remembering the friend she never had the chance to say goodbye to.

* * *

Damian leaned against his car, watching the figure in the distance, not caring about the rain. She looked beautiful. Her black hair that just touched her shoulders; a simple black dress that fell mid-thigh; her signature black army boots. She looked heartbreakingly beautiful. Damian couldn’t take his eyes off of her. Not that he wanted to. Her aunt had called Hippolyta in a panic, when she couldn’t get in touch with her niece. She was worried. Hippolyta told Diana. Diana had called Bruce. Bruce, who was on a date with someone, called Damian. Damian and his friends had paused the festivities to look for Raven. Once he found her, he called their group of friends and told them to resume partying, he and Raven would be there shortly. That was 30 minutes ago. He felt like a creeper watching her from a distance for such a long time. But it was almost 10 p.m. – she shouldn’t be out alone…especially at a playground. Drug dealers loved playgrounds. Damian watched as Raven walked from the swings over to where she and Donna used to play dolls…or horses…or something. Donna and Raven. Raven and Donna. Wherever one was, the other was never too far behind. The two girls were known around school as the _Dos Amigas_ (Dynamic Duo when they were younger because one of them was always in a fight and the other one would always join in.) Basically, they were closer than sisters…if that was even possible. If platonic soulmates were a thing, that would be Donna and Raven. Finding Raven sitting in her and Donna’s favorite playground spot, crying was not shocking. She wouldn’t have been anywhere else. This should have been the first place he looked. 

Twenty-four hours after being told her mom may never wake up and that her best friend was dead, Raven found out about an aunt she never knew existed who lived on the other side of the country…literally. But instead of pulling Raven out of school her senior year, her aunt and her aunt’s family moved to Gotham. Damian then watched the girl he loved enter a downward spiral. Her grades plummeted. She stopped talking to her friends…she stopped speaking completely. Doctors called it selective mutism. She began skipping school – getting dangerously close to expulsion. After an unsuccessful suicide attempt, she was placed in in-patient therapy for 2 weeks, then outpatient. That was 6 months ago. And wow, Damian had to admit, therapy had done wonders for her. He remembered Alfred shaking him awake one night, telling him that Raven was in the hospital because of an unsuccessful suicide attempt. Damian had never driven so fast or recklessly in his life. He remembered watching Raven flatline two times while in the ICU. But she was beginning to look like the old Raven. She got her act together just in time for a national soccer tournament where she dominated and solidified a spot on the GU women’s soccer team. Damian had never cheered loudly in his life until that night she scored the winning goal. Also, she now said more than 100 words a day. All-in-all, Damian was proud of her. (He loved her and refused to admit it.) He treated her the same way he had always treated her – mild indifference, borderline stalking her because of an incessant crush. A love/hate relationship, if you would. Damian looked at his watch. It was 10:15. They needed to leave, but first, he sent a long message to his friends and Alfred. There was going to be a change of plans tonight.

* * *

Raven didn’t know how long she had been at the playground, but it was no longer raining. And it was completely dark. The sun had been setting when she had originally come to the park. So she had been sitting alone for a couple of hours. She needed to go. She needed to call or text someone, letting them know she was okay. The hair on the back of her neck stood up. She wasn’t alone. She jumped to her feet quickly, ready to fight. “Easy,” the recognizable voice said. “It’s just me.” Raven immediately relaxed once she realized it was Damian. She quickly wiped away all traces of tears. “What are you doing here?” she asked while sniffling.

“You haven’t been answering your phone,” he stated. Raven looked back down at her phone. No wonder she recognized the number. It was Damian’s. Why it hadn’t been saved, she did not know. “Oh,” was the only word she could muster. “I didn’t mean to stay long.”

“You should probably call your aunt.” Raven nodded and began dialing her aunt’s number. Once everything was cleared between the two, Raven sent a quick text to Hippolyta. “Come on,” Damian said when she was finished. “Everyone is waiting for you.” Raven nodded and silently followed him to his car – saying nothing when Damian opened the door for her. “I’m sorry,” Raven said to Damian once he was in the driver’s seat. “You had to leave the party to find me. I didn’t…” her voice trailed off. Damian hated this version of Raven. He used to always have some type of witty, sardonic banter either face-to-face or via text. But that was pre-Donna. Post-Donna, Raven apologized…a lot...and was quiet. “There’s no reason to be sorry,” Damian said, “I’m sorry I didn’t bring a jacket.” He turned on the heat before pulling out of the parking lot. As he began the silent drive back to Wayne Manor, a memory played out in his head, and he chuckled. He couldn’t help it. Raven turned to look at him. “Are you okay?” she asked quietly.

“Yeah. Why?” Damian asked while fighting a grin.

“You laughed, but I didn’t say anything.”

“Oh. I was just remembering something.” Damian hoped Raven would ask what he was remembering, but after a full minute of silence he said, “It was about you, actually.” Again, the most he got was a _humph,_ an acknowledgment that he had been heard. _O-kay._ He would try again. “It had to be…a month after my parents’ funeral. We both got detention. And you offered to share your mom with me. You then called me every night for months, just to read to me over the phone because that’s what my mom used to do. Do you remember that?” Damian asked, not taking his eyes off the road. Raven said nothing. Nada. Zilch. He had to smother a groan. He was trying _so_ hard here. “You cheated,” Raven said softly.

“What?” Damian asked, not understanding. He pulled into the long driveway of Wayne Manor.

“The ground is lava,” she said louder. “You cheated.” Oh, not this again. “I did not cheat,” Damian said as he pulled up to the closed garage door. “Donna kicked me off of the bars.”

“You kicked her off first,” Raven argued as Damian put the car in park and turned it off.

“She was moving too slow,” Damian said, turning to Raven after unbuckling his seatbelt.

“It wasn’t a race,” Raven faced him.

“She stopped in the middle of the monkey bars and just hung there. My hands were aching. She needed to move.”

“So you kicked her in the back?”

“She was fine,” Damian brushed it off. “Her feet were 24 inches from the ground. She survived. Besides, I seem to remember you getting me back…in the face.”

“Well you deserved it.”

“Donna had already got me back,” Damian said incredulously, enjoying the small smile on Raven’s face, overjoyed that he was the one that put it there. “She had given me my comeuppance.”

“Well…you deserved it. Besides, you hit me back,” Raven said with a small laugh.

“And then you tackled me.”

“And the teachers freaked out,” Raven paused, cocking her head to the side. “You and I, we fought a lot, physically.”

“And the teachers never saw until it was too late.”

“Yeah. They were always busy watching Mammoth and Giz,” Raven still smiled.

“Strangely enough, they never once did anything wrong at recess. It was always us,” Damian smiled in return. “But we eventually stopped,” Damian reminisced.

“Puberty made it awkward.”

“Very awkward,” Damian turned his head away to hide his blush. “And then you joined the flag football team.”

“Only because Donna wanted to make a point.”

“She wanted to flirt with Connor. Do you know how distracted he was that season with Donna on the team?” Raven laughed. “I remember,” she said.

“Most if not all of the boys were afraid of Donna after that season.”

“Why?” Raven wondered. “She was harmless.”

“Do you not remember her tackling Mammoth at tryouts?” Damian stared at her wide-eyed.

“Yeah, but that wasn’t anything major,” Raven said with a shrug.

“He was pushing 160. Donna was 110. It was impressive.”

“Yeah,” Raven thought back, sighing in contentment. But the smile slowly left her face, and she retreated inward again. “Hey,” Damian said before she could fully disappear. “Come on. Everyone’s anxious to see you. My phone has been vibrating in my pocket nonstop.” Raven gave Damian a small smile before exiting the car. He walked her through the manor, out the back door where woods were. “I thought that party was indoors. Where is everyone?” Raven asked.

“Last minute change of plans. The guys wanted to have a bonfire, instead,” he said, grabbing her hand. “It’s not too far a walk.” He expertly led her through the woods.

“One hundred graduates around a giant bonfire? Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Raven asked, hoping she didn’t trip in this dark wood that was still part of Wayne Manor.

“No, it’s a bad idea,” Damian said. “Which is why I sent almost everyone home.”

“What?” Raven asked, not understanding. Damian didn’t respond. He only guided her to a clearing where a firepit was set up. Only Bart, Connor, Karen, Jennifer “Jinx”, Roy, Kori, and Garfield were present.

“You really sent everyone home,” Raven said as they approached the small group. To say she was confused was an understatement since Jinx, Kori, Roy, and Garfield weren’t even graduates. They were rising seniors. “Guys, look who I found,” Damian greeted everyone. A chorus of ‘hi’s and ‘heys’ rang out while the girls bounced/skipped over to Raven, giving her a great, big hug. “Girl, you had us worried,” Karen said.

“Sorry,” Raven said, sheepishly rubbing her arm. “I didn’t mean to stay there for so long.”

“Where?” Kori asked. She was new to their group of friends, having only moved to Gotham one year ago.

“Oh, we have a surprise!” Karen said enthusiastically before anyone could answer Kori’s questions. She ran to the other side of the fire pit and stood on a log. “Excuse me!” she yelled. “Now that Raven is here, we can begin. Seven months ago, we all lost someone who was near and dear to our hearts.” Raven’s breath caught in her throat as her stomach began to churn. Maybe it was a bad idea to come here. She took a step back to sneak away, but someone was standing right behind her. She didn’t need to turn around to see who it was. She could smell him. Damian. “And it was hard on all of us…some more than others.” Raven looked down. She could feel their pitying stares. A shuffling behind Karen could be heard. “Her name wasn’t called, but she graduated, too.” The tears were coming. The tears were coming. Raven began willing herself to keep it together. “She wasn’t there physically. But she was there spiritually. And before we have the huge senior party which was moved to tomorrow night.” _What?_ Raven thought. When did that happen? Was she _that_ out of touch with everyone? “We thought it would only be fair to have one night where we could celebrate with Donna.” Roy, Garfield, Kori, and Jinx stood shoulder to shoulder – blocking Raven’s view from whatever Connor and Bart were doing behind them. “This…is for Donna,” Karen said before jumping off the log. Roy, Garfield, Kori, and Jinx separated. Behind them was a table decorated in Gotham Prep colors. There was an 8x10 photo of 17-year-old Donna. It was her senior picture, taken the beginning of the school year. Her bright blue eyes and wide smile lit up her face. Raven took a step forward, but then paused. She couldn’t do this. But before she could back away, a hand slid down her arm and intertwined her fingers with theirs. Raven turned to see Damian looking at her with nothing but encouragement. She walked up to the well-lit table. On the 8x10 frame was a graduation cap situated to look like Donna was wearing it. There was a diploma with her name on it. And then there were tons and tons of 5x7 photos scattered on the table. Most of them were of Donna and Raven. But each one featured Donna and some other friend. Her pom-poms were there from that one time in 8th grade she decided to give cheerleading a try. Of course, she dragged Raven along, too Raven stifled a laugh at the memory. Raven had burned her pom-poms after two weeks. Donna had stuck with cheerleading, and Raven made sure to show up to every game Donna was cheering to take embarrassing photos of her. Raven slowly stroked the pom-poms as the memories came unbidden. There was a soccer ball on the table signed by the entire girls’ soccer team. And all of her soccer trophies were there. A national championship trophy with Donna’s name on it, even though she hadn’t played sat on the table. Where it came from, Raven did not know. Pictures of Donna doing various things were also scattered along the table. Her flag-football jersey was there. _How had she been able to keep that?_ Raven could have sworn they returned them. Raven continued perusing the table. Pictures of the first time she Donna donned their varsity soccer jerseys. The youngest girls to ever make varsity in Gotham Prep history. But it wasn’t until the very last 5x7 picture frame that Raven fell apart. It was a picture of her and Donna when they were five, sitting in their little cave on the playground, playing with My Pretty Pegasus ponies. Neither one of them had been looking at the camera. They were deeply engrossed in their imaginary world. Surrounding the frame were at least 15 My Pretty Pegasus ponies. Raven began to simultaneously laugh and cry. She brought her hands to her mouth in an effort to silence her tears, but it was no use. She was loudly sobbing. Next thing she knew, Damian had turned her around and crushed her to his chest while his chin rested on the top of her head. She sobbed into his chest as she felt multiple hands rub her back in an effort to comfort her. After her sobs died down, Karen tapped her on the shoulder. She turned her swollen, red eyes to her. Karen was holding a very black, velvet jewelry box. “Hippolyta gave this to me today after the graduation. Apparently, Donna had this custom made for you. It came in the mail this morning. Do you want to open it?” Karen asked. Raven silently shook her head ‘no’. “Can I open it?” Karen asked. Raven nodded. Karen slowly opened the velvety box. In it was a silver broken heart necklace. Only instead of a half of a heart, it was half of raven. Black with a diamond for an eye and a silver _D_ in its chest. Raven gasped. Karen gingerly turned it over. The word _Dos_ was engraved in silver. Big, fat, silent tears rolled down Raven’s face. Karen held up another box. She too had tears in her eyes. “This is the other half of the raven. It has a _D_ on the front. And it says _Amigas_ on the back. Hippolyta said…she thought you should wear both.” Raven immediately began sobbing again, hiding her face in Damian’s muscular chest. She hadn’t realized how muscular and solid Damian was until now, but now was not the time for lustful thoughts. “We know how tough a year it’s been for you,” Karen said while rubbing Raven’s shaking back. “We just wanted to let you know we understand, and we’re with you,” she finished with tears in her eyes. This was too much. Had Damian not been holding her she would have either ran or passed out or both. Most likely both. Damian begin whispering words in Arabic while Raven’s shoulders shook violently with sobs. Damian’s arms tightened around her as he gently rocked her. Eventually, her sobs began to abate until they were nothing more than sniffles and hiccups. She was 100% sure she got snot on Damian’s shirt. A tap on her shoulder had her turning away from Damian’s chest only briefly. Garfield was holding a box of tissues. His eyes also showing compassion instead of pity. “Thank you,” Raven said, grabbing the entire box. After wiping her eyes and blowing her nose _not_ on Damian’s shirt, Raven turned to her friends. “I don’t know what to say,” she said, “other than thank you. This was…this was nice. I don’t know how you guys got the trophy or team to sign that soccer ball or the diploma; but thank you.”

“It was Damian,” Connor said.

“Yeah. Apparently, the name ‘Wayne’ can get you anything you want in a matter of seconds,” Bart said. “I’m going to have to use it some time. Bart Wayne.”

“That sounds terrible,” Roy said.

“Like Roy Wayne sounds any better,” Bart scoffed. The two boys began arguing with Connor playing mediator. The other three girls and Garfield watched on in amusement, adding fuel to the fire with their words here and there. But Raven turned to Damian, who still had his arms around her. “You did all this?” Raven asked, her voice barely above a whisper. “How?” Damian slowly released her, placing his hands in the pocket of his shorts, taking in Raven’s appearance. Her face was puffy and red from all of the crying, but to Damian, she couldn’t have looked more beautiful. “Yeah,” he said rocking on his feet. “I planned to do this memorial later this month,” he said, “but when we couldn’t find you…I called an audible. We had to kick people out of the manor. But I promised rain or shine, we’d have the party tomorrow.” Raven couldn’t help it. She launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his mid-section, giving him the biggest hug ever. She couldn’t believe Damian actually thought of this. “Thank you,” Raven said as she held him tight. 

“No problem, Raven.”

“And this entire time, I thought you were nothing more than a pretty face.”

“Really?” Damian’s chest rumbled with a chuckle.

“Shush!” Raven said, not releasing Damian. 

“Want me to put those necklaces on for you?” he asked after a moment. Raven nodded. Damian grabbed both necklaces as Raven turned around, moving her hair out the way. Raven’s inhaled sharply when she felt Damian’s fingers graze her neck. “Done,” Raven could feel his breath on the back of her neck. Raven slowly turned back around to say ‘thank you’, but the words died on her lips when she realized Damian’s face was a few millimeters from hers. Even though it was dark out, Raven could clearly see Damian’s green eyes staring back at her as shadows from the flames danced across his face. “Are you okay?” he whispered, his breath grazing her lips. Raven’s lips slightly parted on their own. Damian pulled Raven even closer to him, one hand gently moving hair from out of her face, caressing her cheek as he did so. “Damian moved his head lower. He was going for it. But just as his lips brushed hers, a strangling choking sound had them jumping away from each other. They both turned to see Connor giving Bart the Heimlich. “What the hell!” Damian exclaimed as he and Raven rushed to their friends. Bart coughed up a…marshmallow? “He challenged me to a marshmallow contest,” Roy stated nonplussed by the scene in front of him. “He wanted to see who could fit the most giant marshmallows in their mouths. I won…obviously.”

“You cheated!” Bart gasped, pointing an accusatory finger at Roy.

“Oh please. I won fair and square.”

“I’m gonna go inside and get him some water,” Damian said with an eye roll, pulling an unsuspecting Raven with him by the hand. When they were a good several feet away from their friends, Damian turned to her and slowly backed her up against a tree. Before she could ask what he was doing, his hands cupped her face as he began to slowly kiss her. Raven released a gasp as she felt Damian’s surprisingly soft lips against her own. The soft sighs and moans they both emitted drowned out the background noise of their loud, laughing friends. Damian’s hand slid from her face, down to her waist, pulling her flush against his. Raven’s hands found their way into Damian’s hair as their kiss intensified. “Water,” Raven gasped in between kisses. But Damian didn’t seem to hear her as he began to trail soft kisses along her jaw. “Damian,” she half moaned, “we need to get Bart water.” Damian’s lips found hers once more before he slowly pulled away. He leaned his forehead against hers and said, “There’s an ice chest out there filled with water and soda.”

“Does he know that?” Raven asked wide-eyed.

“Yes,” he said with a laugh as placed a kiss against the corner of her mouth. “They all know. Just like they all know exactly what we’re doing right now.”

“And what _exactly_ are we doing right now?” Raven asked as Damian intertwined their fingers.

“We are doing whatever you want to do,” he said, nuzzling her nose with his before softly kissing her mouth.

“And what do you want to do?” Raven asked as Damian placed loose strands of hair behind her ears.

“Well,” he answered, “we can rejoin our friends and sit there while they send us knowing looks and crack jokes; or we can go inside and watch a movie (kiss), play a game (kiss), or continue this.” He gave her one long, lingering kiss. “What do you want to do?” he asked her. Raven took a few steps towards the manor before saying, “Lead the way, Wayne.”


	20. Part Of Your World - Part 2

Damian sat on the beach watching his half-sister play in the sand. The last two months had been rough. First, he almost drowned. He was saved by a mermaid/siren/water-person. Then, said water-person showed up in class as his new lab partner denying the existence of water-people. No matter how Damian brought it up, no matter how often he brought it up, ‘Rachel’ continued to deny knowing anything about his rescue. The only thing she knew about it was what she read online. Unfortunately for ‘Rachel’, Damian was not one to give up especially when he knew he was right. He was going to wear her down and get her to admit that she saved his life that day. He didn’t know how, but he would succeed. 

“Hélèna,” he called his half-sister. She turned to Damian with her wide, black eyes. “Stay away from the water,” he ordered. It was cold, she wasn’t wearing a bathing suit, and technically, he and Hélèna shouldn’t even be here. The surf had been so bad in the past weeks, all ocean water activity was banned. The storms and 13-foot waves near the shore had professionals both troubled and perplexed. Damian had tried to explain this to his half-sister, but the begging just wouldn’t stop. Damian even yelled at the 4-year-old at one point. The tears that followed softened his heart, and Damian inevitably gave in. Now, here he was, at a beach – the one place he wasn’t supposed to, watching his half-sister collect shells. He was going to get into _so_ much trouble. Alfred would yell at him; Selena would yell at him; his father would yell at him. “Hélèna!” he said again as she began getting too close to the ocean. She quickly moved inland and continued perusing for shells. He picked the safest part of the beach he could find, miles away from where they lived. The waves barely broke upon the sand in this area. 

A few minutes later, the wind started picking up, the sand began blowing, stinging as it flew into Damian’s legs. Dark clouds began rolling in. It was time to go. “Hélèna!” Damian stood to his feet. “It’s time to leave.” The little girl immediately began pouting. “No,” Damian said firmly as he stalked over to her. “You have enough shells,” he pointed to the large sandwich bag full of shells in her pudgy hands. “We aren’t even supposed to be out here, and it’s about to rain. We’re leaving.”

“Fine,” Hélèna continued to pout as Damian grabbed her hand. Damian briskly walked to his car, slightly pulling Hélèna behind him. Hopefully, they made it home before the lightning strike. Unfortunately for Damian, this part of the beach was almost a full 40 minutes away from his home. He had just tightened the straps of Hélèna’s car seat when a roar of thunder tore through the sky as rain poured down. Hélèna screamed and immediately began crying. Damian didn’t blame her. He didn’t know thunder could be so loud. He wanted to cry, too. He quickly climbed into the driver’s seat as Hélèna began screaming for her mother. “I know, I know,” Damian attempted to calm the fearful 4-year-old, completely failing. “We’ll be home soon, okay?” he looked at Hélèna who stared at him with round tear-filled, black eyes. Another blast of thunder followed by lightening seemed to shake the car. His heart began racing as he kicked the car into gear. An urgency he had never felt before filled his entire body. He needed to get home. Fast.

* * *

Raven brought her knees to her chest, flinching as the sound of thunder seemed to rock the house. There had been vicious storms on and off for weeks. But this storm – Raven knew the meaning of this storm. “I’m sure Shayera has everything under control,” Donna attempted to calm the anxious siren as she walked into the living room holding two steaming cups of hot chocolate. Raven gratefully took one of the mugs but frowned after taking a sip. “Did you add sugar to the instant hot chocolate…again?” Raven accused.

“Haters gonna hate,” was all Donna said as she relaxed against the back of the couch. Raven rolled her eyes. Before she could take another sip, a sharp pain appeared in her chest. Raven nearly spilled the steaming beverage on herself as she jumped in surprise. The ache in her chest had been happening on and off for the past few minutes. “Are you okay?” Donna asked with worry.

“It’s my chest,” Raven admitted. “I don’t know what’s wrong.” An urge to go swimming hit her like a ton of bricks. “I feel like…I need to go out there.” Raven and Donna both turned to the window to see an almost black sky. Lightening lit the dark clouds as the wind blew hard against the house. “Seriously?” Donna looked at Raven like she’d grown an extra head. “You can’t go out there.” Raven stood and began pacing. Her skin was tingly. Her clothes were uncomfortable. “Do you think it’s your dad?” Donna asked worriedly.

“No,” Raven shook her head. “I know what my father’s calling feels like. This is different.” Raven quit pacing to stare out the window. A bridge could be seen a few miles away every time lightening lit the sky. “Do you…” Raven’s voice trailed off as she began rubbing her chest. “Do you think they closed the bridge?”

“I don’t think they had time to,” Donna answered. “This storm isn’t normal. It appeared without warning. But you shouldn’t worry. Shayera said she convinced whoever was in charge to close the beaches until at least October.”

“A closed beach will definitely stop a bunch of teenagers from having a beach party,” Raven muttered sarcastically.

“Is this about Damian?” Donna asked excitedly. “Do you think he’s your person?”

“Donna,” Raven pinched her nose in annoyance not wanting to have this conversation yet again.

“I’m sure he’s fine,” Donna grabbed her phone. “I’ll even text- “A sickening crack that had nothing to do with thunder interrupted her. Both girls rushed to the window just in time to see a portion of the bridge collapse in the distance. A scream tore through the air. Raven flinched, opening her eyes, realizing the scream came from her own mouth. Donna’s blue eyes stared at Raven in horror. Terror and darkness surrounded Raven. She was drowning. “I need to go,” she cried, no longer thinking clearly. She threw open the door to the basement and sprinted down the steps. She didn’t even check to see if Donna was behind her. Once she reached the basement, she flipped a hidden switch. A portion of the floor began to part, revealing a large pool of stormy seawater. Raven dove in without a second thought, letting her body lead her to the source of panic.

* * *

One minute, they were driving across the bridge, a mere 20 yards from the other side. The next, they were falling into the stormy sea below. Damian didn’t know what to do as water began rushing in through every crevice. Hélèna was beyond hysterics. Damian unbuckled his seatbelt, jumping to the backseat to free Hélèna from her car seat. How they were going to get out of the car, he didn’t know. All he could do was try not to panic as the car sank deeper and deeper into the ocean.

Raven reached the area in record time. It helped that she didn’t have to swim against a current. She was a pair of headlights flicker before completely dying. She quickly dove for the car. This part of the ocean was too deep for any human. Their insides would implode for they even made it halfway to the bottom. Raven quickly reached out with her senses. _Two heart beats._ She shot her hand out, her powers flowing from her fingertips, willing the car to slow its descent. Raven saw a being shoot past her out of her peripheral vision. _Donna. “There’s a little girl inside,”_ Donna said as she reached the sinking car _, “and Damian.”_

 _“Get the girl,”_ Raven grunted her magical grip on the car loosening _. “This storm is draining me. I won’t be able to hold this car for long.”_

 _“What about Damian_?” Donna asked as she ripped one of the doors from its hinges _._

 _“The little girl’s body won’t be able to take this kind of pressure. Get her out of here!”_ Donna grabbed the girl and swam back past Raven at an incredible speed. Raven released her hold on the car before shooting into it. Damian was in the backseat, completely unconscious. Raven grabbed the large teenage boy before following quickly after Donna, as the car sank deeper into the black abyss.

* * *

Damian’s eyes opened, flinching at the bright light. He began coughing as he felt a hard pounding on his chest. He tried to look around, but the world was blurry. Where was Hélèna? He painfully turned his head to the side to see a blurry figure holding a child in his or her arms. He turned his head back. _Violet-eyes?_ Her mouth was moving. She was saying something. Damian felt his hand reach for her face as if it had a mind of its own. His hand didn’t even get half-way there before it fell limply to his side. Violet-eyes’ eyes widened in horror as Damian slowly closed his eyes again.

* * *

A child’s laughter woke him. Damian slowly opened his eyes. He was dry. He was warm. He was comfortable. His head wasn’t pounding. Another bout of laughter got his attention. Damian slowly lifted himself up onto his elbows, expecting to feel pain shooting through every inch of his body. He felt nothing instead. If anything, he felt better. He turned his head to the sound more laughter. Hélèna was sitting a foot or two away from him in an incredibly large, fluffy, white robe. She had a bowl of popcorn in her hand, and she seemed to be 100% enthralled with whatever was going on in front of her. Damian sat all the way up. He was in a huge bed, almost as big as Bruce’s. And…he was pretty sure he was naked. “Damian!” Hélèna squealed, throwing her tiny arms around his neck.

“Hey,” he patted Hélèna’s back awkwardly. “Where are we?” he asked her as he pulled away, not really expecting an answer.

“We’re at a mermaid’s house,” she bounced on her knees excitedly. Damian only stared at her, not sure what to do with what piece of information. “And they gave me this robe,” she almost squealed. “There’s one on the chair for you, too,” she pointed her chubby finger to a black robe folded neatly on the chair. Damian expertly slid from the bed, careful to hide his privates as he put the robe on. “I’m going to look around. Stay here,” he said. Hélèna nodded her head almost erratically before returning her attention to the TV and her popcorn. Damian stared at her a second longer before leaving the room.

* * *

After wandering aimlessly for 10 minutes, Damian finally approached a stairwell. He heard voices coming from the bottom. The voices led him to a kitchen. He decided to eavesdrop before making his presence known. “ _I don’t like messing with a child’s mind either, Donna_ ,” a voice he recognized all too well said firmly, “ _but we need to do something._ ”

“ _No one will believe a 4-year-old who says she saw a mermaid_ ,” this ‘Donna’ replied.

“ _No…but they could medicate her and lock her in a psych ward_ ,” his lab partner said.

“ _That would be a very extreme reaction._ ”

“ _I’m not going to erase her memory. I’m just going to make her think all of this was a dream._ ”

“ _And what about Damian?_ ”

“ _What about him?_ ” he heard Rachel scoff. “ _We both know it won’t work on him_.” Damian chose then to make his presence known. “Yes,” Donna said, “but…Damian!” she greeted with a smile when she saw him enter the kitchen. Damian smiled slightly at the girl he’d seen ‘Rachel’ walk the school halls with the last couple months. Speaking of ‘Rachel’, she had yet to face him. “I’m gonna go check on Hélèna,” Donna said as she skipped past Damian. Literally, skipped past Damian. ‘Rachel’ slowly turned to look at him. She looked, exactly like Damian remembered. Large violet eyes. Pink kissable lips. She leaned back against the counter, sucking on one side of her lower lip; and Damian’s heart began thumping out of his chest. “Hi,” he said awkwardly. “You going to run away this time?” he asked. He meant it as a joke, but he instantly regretted it when her face morphed into a sort of resignation. 

* * *

Raven didn’t know what to do with herself as he stared at Damian with his intense turquoise eyes. She shifted from foot-to-foot. The storm hadn’t let up too much, but the thunder no longer shook the house. Also, she didn’t know what to do with herself. She’d never been found out before. “Will you allow me to thank you this time?” Damian asked after clearing his throat.

“Do you want tea?” Raven asked, turning away from him. “I have herbal or – or green tea.”

“Herbal is fine,” she heard him say from behind her. Raven grabbed the tea bags and mugs, thankful that she had the wherewithal to boil water earlier. The hairs on her arms and back of her neck began to slowly stand, alerting her to his nearness. “Is it just you and Donna?” Damian asked.

“No,” Raven said as she poured water into the mugs. “Sugar or honey or something?” she turned to look over her shoulder at him.

“I don’t take anything in mine.”

“Oh.” She handed him his beverage before turning back to her own and dumping honey into it. “So,” she heard Damian begin from behind her.

“We should sit,” Raven grabbed her mug and faced him. “Your body is probably still healing and…and stuff.” Her voice trailed off as she skirted around him, making her way into a living room, followed by Damian who painfully moved. She hadn’t expected him to sit on the same couch as her, but he did. At least there was 3 feet of space between them, enough room for her to relax. After a minute or so of silence, Damian asked, “How did you know?”

“Hmm?”

“How did you know we needed help?”

“Oh,” Raven relaxed just a little. “You can’t tell because it’s so dark out, but we can see the bridge from the window.” She pointed to the window across from them. “So, you saw the bridge collapse and decided to make sure no one was injured?” Damian asked.

“Wouldn’t you?” Raven asked, not really answering his question. Damian only shrugged. “What were you doing out there anyway?” Raven asked. “The beach is closed.”

“Technically no swimming is allowed,” Damian corrected her. “They said nothing about the sand part.”

“The news mentioned a possible storm.”

“Hélèna wanted to collect shells.”

“Did you try saying no?”

“You haven’t been around many 4-year-olds.”

“What do you mean?”

“Saying no to a 4-year-old usually does not mark the end of the conversation in their eyes,” he smiled softly at her. Raven didn’t return it. Instead, she looked down. “So…what happens now?” Damian asked.

“You won’t be able to return home tonight,” Raven began, “the storm is- “

“Crap!” Damian jumped from his seat, quickly doubling over in pain. Raven was by his side in a split second, a warm hand on his ribs. A strange heat filled his body as Raven’s hand began to glow. “There,” Raven said, removing her hand from his chest. “You should feel a little better.” Raven made to stand, but Damian immediately grabbed her hand and yanked her back down. She nearly fell onto his lap. “Wha- “

“What are you?” his turquoise eyes searched her violet ones desperately.

“I…”

“First, you deny who you are every time I try to thank you for saving my life. You pretend you have no idea what I’m talking about. I feel like I’m losing my mind. I keep wondering if what I saw was real or the side effects of drowning. But then I dream of you, or have flashbacks,” Damian gripped her hand a little harder. “Why won’t you admit what or who you are? Why won’t you admit that you saved me? Why are you trying to gaslight me?” he brought a hand up to her face and gently stroked her cheek. “Why won’t you let me thank you?”

“I…” was all Raven could say. She was so mesmerized; his scent was enveloping her; his eyes were drawing her in. Her heart was beating in tandem with his – he probably couldn’t sense it. Was this what soul-bonding felt like? She didn’t want him to be part of this life. Not with her father and her brothers…there was a war happening the beneath the surface. It was one of the reasons she stayed in the shallows when she swam, one of the reasons she swam in the man-made sea-pools with hidden entrances. If her father knew she found her mate, her person, her other half, a land-dweller of all things – Raven snatched her hand away and abruptly stood to her feet. She backed away from him, shaking her head, her eyes wide. “Rachel?” he said her name slowly.

“I…” she didn’t have a chance to continue. The door to the basement flew open as Shayera burst through the doors, wet and naked. “Raven, we have a problem!” she said. She then paused, looking between Raven and Damian. “What is going on in here?”


	21. Royally Flushed - Part 2

**(Six Days Ago)**

“Word from Azarath,” a messenger addressed the court. King Bruce nodded his head, silently telling the messenger to continue. “Trigon has made another attempt to break through Azarath’s barriers. They’re holding for now, but they request more soldiers as soon as possible. Their shield-holders are wearing out.”

“And what can they offer in return?” an advisor, a Zatara, spoke up. “Their princess is set to marry Crown Prince Damian in 6 months.”

“They are willing to move up the date of the wedding,” the messenger said.

“When?” the female Zatara interrupted him again.

“Perhaps, we let him finish before we ask any more questions,” Alfred, the king’s…whatever he needed him to be, silenced the female Zatara. She sat back in her seat with a snarl on her lovely face.

“By the end of the week, Your Highness,” the messenger said.

“What!” Crown Prince Damian jumped from his chair. “I haven’t even met her! I don’t even know what she looks like!” King Bruce held up his hand.

“I agree with Prince Damian,” the female threw eyes at Damian. She was almost 13 years older than him, and yet, she still flirted.

“Why are we going out of our way to help Azarath?” a high-ranking member of the court asked.

“Have you seen Azarath?” another courtier asked. “Beautiful. The resources they offer…amazing. Need I mention the powers some are born with? The ability to help plants thrive; the ability to communicate with animals.”

“Let’s not mention the sorceress that would be within our very own borders. Other countries would think twice before attacking us,” a female courtier spoke up. Damian pursed his lips. He didn’t want to marry the Azarathean princess because…the Gotham soldiers who returned from their tour in Azarath had nothing nice to say about the princess. She wasn’t…spunky. She wouldn’t speak to the soldiers. She always had her head in a book, which Damian had no problem with. Her facial expressions were lacking. Many soldiers said the term ‘ice queen’ didn’t do her justice. She was bland and boring. Where other female Azaratheans dressed…loosely, the princess wore beige. Damian’s adopted brothers found the tales of Her Highness to be hilarious and had a lot to say about Damian’s wedding night. “We have always guarded the Gotham royal family,” Zatarra was saying. “Gotham doesn’t need an Azarathean witch.”

“Oh my gods,” Prince Jason groaned as he slumped in his chair as he was prone to do all the time, “the Scath Family sent the Zatarra army running with their tales between their legs nearly 200 years ago. Get over it!”

“Please sit up straight,” King Bruce said. Jason acquiesced begrudgingly. Zatanna Zatarra’s face turned an ashy white in anger. “Those demons-“

“Have no bearing on this discussion,” King Bruce’s newest queen spoke. She glared at Zatanna. It was no secret the two women hated each other. Zatanna thought she’d be Bruce’s next queen. Damian smirked. His face then turned serious when he realized everyone was looking at him. “Umm…” he said.

“You weren’t listening, were you?” Richard smiled.

“I was weighing the pros and cons of this marriage,” Damian said.

“And?” his father encouraged. 

“There’s an annulment clause in there, right?” Damian asked.

“My man,” Jason jested. King Bruce gave him the side-eye. “I say, we prepare for a wedding,” Damian smiled. He was ready for this meeting to be over with. “Send your fastest rider,” King Bruce said. “We agree, and we will be sending more man.”

“My man will leave immediately,” the messenger bowed.

“This gathering is concluded.” The hall began to disperse, with only the royal family, Alfred, and Zatara staying behind. “If my father were here, he would say we cut all ties with Azarath,” Zatanna said.

“Hey, remember when Azarath was the only ally to heed our cry when that genocidal despot came knocking on our door?” Jason asked Zatanna.

“Thanagar and Themyscira too sent their strongest warriors,” Queen Shayera said.

“And yet, Princess Diana isn’t the one sitting in your chair,” Zatann almost sneered.

“Lady Zatanna,” Jason sneered, “you will do well to speak to your queen with respect.”

“She didn’t mean anything by it, Jason,” Richard spoke on Zatanna’s behalf. Damian only stared at his father while this dissent continued. He never knew what his father was thinking. He married a girl who he allowed members of his council to disrespect in front of him. What was his problem? “I’m gonna go get my brand,” Damian said as he left the room. Some days, he couldn’t stomach his family.

* * *

“Are you kidding me?” Connor stared at his best friend, mouth agape. “This has to be the worst idea you’ve ever had.”

“I’m going to be married in a week,” Damian said as he tightened the straps on his armor, minding his sore neck.

“I can’t fool your family,” Connor said.

“I’m not asking you to fool anyone,” Damian said as he bridled one of his horses. “Just give me 24 hours.”

“And how are you going to hide from Richard? He’ll be leading the small retinue of soldiers escorting the princess back.”

“I plan to tell Richard.”

“You do know your father can order my death when he realizes I am culpable in this stupid plan.”

“Not if I knock you out and gag you.”

“What?” Connor said, not understanding. His body then crumpled to the ground. “Sorry, friend,” Damian said, standing above him. “I owe you big.”

* * *

“What the heck?” Richard shoved Damian into a tree. “Are you daft? What are you doing? You aren’t supposed to be here. Does Bruce know?”

“Of course Father doesn’t know,” Damian rolled his eyes. “I’d like to see my future wife before our wedding day.”

“We’d be back at least two days before the wedding; you’d have ample time to see her.”

“I don’t want someone who pretends around me. I want to see what she’s like when no prince is present.”

“I’ll be introducing myself as Prince Richard,” Richard said.

“She’s not marrying you; she wouldn’t care about what you think.”

“This plan is stupid,” Richard whispered. Damian merely rolled his eyes. “It’ll be fine,” Damian said, giving his brother a brotherly pat. Richard glared. “Look,” Damian sighed, “I heard that she’s an ice queen. I just want to know what I’m getting myself into.” Richard stared, almost compassionately. “Fine,” Richard relented. “But your helmet stays up at all times in the presence of others.”

“Understood, Captain,” Damian said cheekily. Richard only rolled his eyes before stomping away from Damian while cursing under his breath. Damian only straightened his armor and smiled. Piece of cake.

* * *

 _Was that her?_ Damian felt his breath leave his body. They’d been traveling for two days with little to no rest. The princess, her companion, and a few Azarathean soldiers met them a few miles from Azarath and Gotham's border. Damian was annoyed, sweaty. Why was it so hard to breathe in this helmet? But when she emerged from the hidden cave, well, she was worth the grit and disgust. She wore a large cloak, but the hood was down. The large violet eyes, the black hair that looked purple, a soft nose perfectly fitted to her face, plump lips tinged red, and a jewel in the middle of her forehead. Her hood had been down for all of 2 seconds, but that was long enough for Damian to realize, based on her looks, this trip was well worth it.

* * *

“So…?” Richard had dismounted from his horse and now walked next to Damian, in front of the horse-drawn carriage.

“We haven’t had a chance to speak,” Damian said. “You were in the cave with them for a few minutes.”

“She didn’t say anything,” Richard said, “her Azar spoke.” The loud shriek of a horse and the carriage’s abrupt stop mixed with several soldiers' yells interrupted the brother’s conversation. They quickly whirled around to see a horse on the ground, dangerously close to bringing the other horses with him. “Stabilize it!” Richard ordered. The soldiers had already started calming the distressed horses, disconnecting the injured one from the pole and straps tethering him to the other horses. The wounded horse fell on his side. “Broken leg,” a soldier said. Damian didn’t hear the rest of the conversation. The princess, his future bride, had just alighted from the carriage with no cloak. She was smaller than the cape made her out to be. A silver dress with thin straps covered her body gracefully. And her hair was out, falling like a waterfall down her back, barely hitting her waist. She looked directly at Damian. They held each other’s gaze for a split second before she turned away. Damian’s heart pounded heavily in his chest as she watched her quietly greet one of the soldiers. His neck began to tingle, the new tattoo on his neck being the source of the tingle. It felt like the brand was heating. Damian’s momentarily panic subsided when he saw the glow coming from Princess Raven’s hands. _What was happening?_ She then fell to her knees, not minding the dirt at all, and placed her glowing hands on the horse. Damian, along with all of the other soldiers, watched in awe. Moments later, the horse jumped to his feet, looking better than ever. The Gotham soldiers began whispering amongst themselves as the horse was reattached to the carriage. Damian watched her face turn pink with a slight blush as if she was unused to attention, and maybe she was. She nimbly made her way back to the carriage, stopping to look at Damian briefly. A look of confusion flashed across her face, leaving as fast as it came. Minutes later, they were ready to move out. However, Damian still seemed frozen. “Dame?” Richard shook his brother. “Damian?”

“I…am…so in love,” Damian smiled slightly.

“Yeah. You and everyone else,” Richard pulled him, getting Damian to move his feet. “Let’s go. The sooner we get back, the sooner you can profess your undying love to your blushing bride-to-be. Keep walking.”

“She healed the broken leg of a horse.”

“I know, Damian, I know.”


	22. Farmers' Market - Part 2b

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Sexual assault briefly mentioned.

“You're Trigon’s daughter, aren’t you?” Rachel’s head shot straight up, losing interest in the book she was reading. Rose was leaning casually against a large bookcase, studying her intensely. “And Damian doesn’t know, does he?” Rose asked with a raised brow.

“What are you, a reporter?” Rachel accused, slamming a book shut. “No comment.”

“I’m not a reporter,” Rose said.

“Let me guess; you were also trafficked.”

Rose nodded angrily, seemingly holding her tongue. She wanted to say more.

“Well…go on and say it,” Rachel sighed resignedly, bracing herself for whatever this…girl said.

“Say what?”

“Whatever it is that you want to get off your chest.”

“Did you know?”

“Did I know that my father ran the biggest underground sex and drug trafficking ring? No.”

“Then why will you be testifying at his trial?”

Rachel didn’t bother asking how Rose knew that. “There was nothing fun about my home life. I may not have been raped, but I was definitely beat and forced to test his experimental drugs at a very young age, not that it’s any of your business,” Raven spat. “So, are we done here?” Rachel angrily stormed away from a shocked Rose, exiting the library. 

* * *

Rachel entered a bathroom in a huff, a lavishly decorated bathroom. With three stalls. What kind of – “Rachel, right?” Rachel turned to see J’inn smiling at her through the mirror as she washed her hands.

“Yeah,” Rachel said, flustered and aggravated.

“Are you okay?” J’inn’s brows furrowed in concern. “These…things…can be a bit much, especially if you’re not used to them. I’m just surprised Damian is here. You must have amazing powers of persuasion,” J’inn dried her hands, giving Rachel a bright smile.

“My powers of persuasion are severely lacking,” Rachel replied.

“Well, you got Damian to come to one of these,” J’inn laughed slightly. “Something I could never do.”

“Actually, he invited me.”

“He invited you?”

“To make you jealous,” Rachel said, not caring about anything or anyone at the moment.

“Oh.”

“What happened to you two? Damian genuinely dislikes you.”

“I cheated on him,” J’inn answered honestly.

“Oh.”

“With a girl.”

“ _Oh_. So that’s why he asked if your parents knew? You haven’t come out to them.”

“That’s not what I’m worried about. I’m worried they won’t like Crush – not her real name. She is definitely from the wrong side of the tracks.”

“Well, I’m the one from the wrong side of the tracks in our relationship…if we’re even in a relationship. But why did you cheat on Damian? I feel like you don’t just wake up one day and decide to cheat.”

“Well,” J’inn leaned back against the counter, “our relationship began when we were still finding ourselves. We jumped into it prematurely. Neither one of us was ready for a relationship, to be honest. In the four years we dated, we broke up at least 20 times.”

“Twenty?” Rachel’s eyes widened.

“Yes,” J’inn laughed sweetly. “Some of the breakups didn’t last more than 24 hours.” J’inn paused in deep thought before speaking. “Damian was never good at sharing his feelings, and I…well, I’m as extroverted as they come. I always felt like I was giving and receiving nothing in return. I didn’t see that he really was trying his best, but he was so closed off. I wore my heart on my sleeve while his was buried deep. I felt like I couldn’t reach him. Some days, I would wonder if he even liked me. The penultimate time we broke up and got back together, I sensed a change in Damian – a good change. He was open and sharing his emotions. His PDA had grown exorbitantly. For the first time in our four-year relationship, it felt like he genuinely liked me.” J’inn smiled to herself as Rachel listened aptly. “But…I don’t know…I guess I began preparing myself for the inevitable breakup. Damian was showering me with the attention I craved at the beginning of our relationship, but I…”

“You were probably emotionally drained,” Rachel stated understandingly.

“Yeah,” J’inn said with a bright smile, “that’s a good way to put it. I began seeing Crush on the side. I had been with her for two months when Damian found out. I didn’t realize how real our relationship was to him until I saw the heartbreak on his face. It tore me up inside,” J’inn admitted woefully. “Maybe, deep down, I did love him in some form. If I’d been honest, maybe we’d still be friends. I don’t know,” she shrugged.

“I’ve known Damian for two weeks,” Rachel said, “trust me when I say he played a big part in your relationship falling apart. It wasn’t just you.” J’inn looked at Rachel with hope. “Do you think there’s a chance we can be friends again?” J’inn asked wide-eyed.

“I think so. If anything, Damian is probably feeling humiliated and embarrassed. Once he reconciles those feelings, he’ll want to be friends, at the very least, acquaintances. There’s too much history between the two of you, and you guys run in the same circles.” J’inn’s face brightened. “Sometimes people just aren’t meant to be together; they don’t mesh well. Their personalities clash,” Raven added. “And you guys began dating at 12, one of the most awkward stages of life.” J’inn smiled in agreement. The two girls fell into a comfortable silence. “Well,” J’inn said, “if it’s any consolation, I think Damian really likes you.”

“Because he brought me to an extravagant gala?” Rachel scoffed.

“Yes.”

“He did that to make you jealous.”

“Maybe that’s how it was in the beginning,” J’inn replied, “but I think it’s just an excuse to be around you.”

“I don’t know,” Rachel folded her arms, appearing very skeptical. “As I’ve said, we’ve only known each other for two weeks.”

“And in those two weeks, how often have you two chatted or hung out?” J’inn asked. Rachel bit her lip and began to think. Since that day at the farmer’s market, they exchanged more texts than Rachel cared to admit. They had talked on the phone to each other every other night, and he took her to six different tea shops in Gotham City. “So, we’ve hung out a few times,” Rachel finally said. “It doesn’t mean anything.”

“What’s a few?” J’inn asked with a raised brow. Rachel rolled her eyes in response as she headed towards the bathroom door. J’inn walked with her. “Do you like him?” she asked. Rachel shrugged as the two girls exited the bathroom and began walking towards an empty balcony. “I don’t know,” Rachel lied. “I have so much going on in my life right now, so many secrets…” Rachel looked out into the night sky once they were outside. J’inn looked at Rachel curiously. “Everyone has secrets,” J’inn stated.

“Yeah,” Rachel agreed, “but I’m pretty sure my secrets are going to get me burned.”

“It can’t be that bad,” J’inn said.

“Yes, it is,” Rachel said as she shockingly felt tears well up in her eyes.

“Oh,” J’inn put her hands to her mouth apologetically, “I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“You didn’t. Trust me,” Rachel said.

“Everything okay?” a masculine voice interrupted the two girls. J’inn and Rachel both turned to see Damian observing them. “I just needed some air,” Rachel said. “J’inn was out here. We started talking.”

“Uh-huh,” was all Damian said as he walked up to Rachel, immediately seeing the moisture gathering in her eyes. “What’s wrong?” he asked softly.

“Well,” J’inn said, “I need to find my father. Make sure he hasn’t had too much champagne. It was nice talking with you, Rachel.”

“You too, J’inn,” Rachel replied before J’inn headed back inside. Damian turned to Rachel and asked, “What’s wrong?”

“We were talking. The subject matter brought up some old feelings, nothing major. She didn’t do anything.” Damian nodded at her explanation. “Do you want to leave?” Damian asked her. After a few moments, Rachel nodded, but she grasped his hand with both of hers before he could move. Damian looked at her inquisitively. “Damian,” Rachel began quietly, “what are we?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean…what do you want from me? What are you expecting? We’ve been talking and hanging out and- “

“A romantic relationship,” Damian interrupted her. Rachel nodded with a sigh. “I bet as your girlfriend I’d have to deal with paparazzi and nosy people digging into my life.”

“That’s inevitable,” Damian said slowly. He looked at Rachel closely. Her lower lip was slightly trembling, and her eyes refused to focus on him for longer than two seconds at a time. “Rachel,” he said her name uneasily.

“I changed my last name to Roth,” Rachel spat out. “Rachel isn’t even my birth name. I had to change my name three years ago,” she said in a shaky voice.

“Okay,” Damian said, “I don’t go by my Arabic name because no one on this side of the hemisphere could pronounce it.” Rachel released his hands and began playing with her own. “Rachel,” Damian reached for her hands, enveloping them in his own, “whatever you want to say. Just say it. I won’t be mad.” Rachel bit one side of her lip before saying, “Promise you won’t get mad or yell at me.”

“I promise,” Damian stated truthfully.

“You know me as Rachel Roth,” she began in a broken voice, “but up until three years ago, I was Raven Scath.” At first, Damian didn’t understand. She changed her name because she didn’t like her name? There’s no shame in that. “I don’t understand,” Damian said.

“Scath,” Rachel repeated emphatically, “ _Scath_.” Damian nodded. Rachel stared deeply into his eyes as he wracked his brain. He had heard that name before, but he couldn’t figure out where. He closed his eyes and began concentrating on that name. “Scath,” he whispered to himself. His eyes slowly opened as realization crept in. He stared at Rachel with what he hoped was not horror. “Scath?” he repeated. “Wait…that means that your father is…”

“Trigon, or Trenton – his alias.”

“Your father is Trigon,” Damian repeatedly dumbly as he slowly released her hands.

“Yes,” Rachel whispered.

“ _Oh_ ,” was all he said as his arms fell to his side. “Oh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still stuck in a cast because of severe tendonitis. I will still be updating my stories, but it will be very slow updates.


	23. Nothing To Fear - Part 3

“You can’t correct the teachers, Raven,” Damian said, leaning against Raven’s locker.

“She was wrong,” Raven protested. Damian couldn’t help but smile at Raven as she continued complaining about their history teacher in some…alien language. “And,” Raven added in English, “she said, ‘I graduated from Oxford.’ What does Oxford have to do with anything? And who is Oxford?”

“Oxford is a very prestigious and expensive university,” Damian answered.

“Well, how prestigious could it be if the students’ there aren’t being taught correctly?” Raven asked him as she pulled the gym clothes from her locker. The first day of school, and Raven was doing amazing. Damian was impressed. “What class do you have next?” Raven asked him.

“Conversational Spanish,” Damian said with an eye roll. “I already speak Spanish fluently.”

“Why didn’t you sign up for that…free time, thing?”

“Only seniors get a free period,” Damian said, “you and I are juniors.” Raven closed her locker. “Are you sure you’re up for this?” Damian asked. Raven rolled her eyes before responding, “Girl’s gym class. How hard could it be?”

* * *

Five minutes later, Raven was just finishing putting her hair up in a ponytail when she passed three girls checking themselves out in the mirror – a redhead, brunette, and blonde. “Ugh, this outfit makes me look so fat,” the blonde girl muttered. Raven looked down at the white-sports shirt and blue shorts all the girls were wearing. None of them looked particularly attractive in these uniforms. “You got something to add?” Raven looked up, not sure which one spoke. “I’m talking to you,” the blonde-girl glared at Raven. Raven shrugged. “I don’t think the uniforms were made with your particular aesthetics in mind,” Raven said. The girls stared at Raven, thoroughly confused. Raven sighed. _Humans._ “The uniforms aren’t flattering on any of us,” Raven stated.

“Omigosh,” the blonde looked at Raven in horror, “did you just call us ugly?”

“Trish, I think she did,” the redhead said.

“No, I didn’t,” Raven argued.

“Who do you think you are?” _Trish_ took a menacing step towards Raven, who stepped back in confusion.

“Hey!” the locker room door swung open, hitting the wall with a bang. “You’re supposed to be out there. Ten extra laps for all four of you!” the teacher ordered. 

Raven held the rubber ball awkwardly in her hands. They were playing something called _Dodge Ball._ Next week they would try to _climb a rope?_ Raven had stared at the PE teacher curiously when she said that. _Climb a rope? Did the teacher mean that literally?_ A ball whirled past Raven’s head, startling her from where she stood on the sideline. They had been divided into four teams. Teams 1 and 2 were currently throwing rubber balls at each other…well…half of them were. The other half just stood there, mentally complaining about their nails, or boyfriends, or villas. A few of the less athletically disinclined girls were so nervous, Raven wanted to throw up. A wall of rage hit her. Raven turned her head this way and that, looking for the source. Of course, she sighed. Trish and her friends just so happened to be on Raven’s team…somehow. Raven could easily read their minds. They were cussing her out mentally, but she didn’t know why. What had she said to make them angry? “All right!” the PE teacher screamed. “Teams 3 and 4! You’re up!” Half of the girls begrudgingly made their way onto the court while the other half gleefully pointed out opponents they planned to hurt. One girl glared at her opponent, plotting to hit her in the face because of that one time she said something to a guy she had a crush on and her _blah._ Raven couldn’t follow _that_ inner dialogue. Another ball narrowly missed Raven’s head. She must have missed the signal to begin. 

Raven, however, was unsure what to do with herself. No one was paying attention to her. It seemed like every girl on her team held a grudge against someone on the opposing team. Before she could further ponder this phenomenon, her body registered an intense pain as her head snapped forward. “Ow,” she said. She’d been hit…from behind? Raven grabbed the back of her throbbing head and turned around. Trish stood with an insincere _oops_ expression on her face while her two friends chuckled behind her. Raven looked to the teacher. She was busy yelling at two girls who were about to come to blows. Raven looked back at Trish. “Sorry,” Trish smirked, “didn’t see you there. My bad.” Raven moved away from the two girls, willing the contusion on her head to heal. Her senses warned her about the oncoming ball too late, this time, from the side. Raven’s head snapped to the left as a rubber ball made contact with the right side of her face. The world began to spin. _Trish had an arm!_ Raven began to wonder if she was meta. 

Her ears eventually tuned into the sound of laughter coming from Trish and her goons. “Sorry,” Trish said, “my aim sucks. Maybe you should move.” And for the first time in months, a voice Raven had thought she silenced began whispering in her ear, listing all the ways to torture this _Trish_ slowly _._ Raven felt black energy spark at the tips of her fingers. _No,_ she said mentally, clenching her eyes shut. She was not a monster. She was not her father. “Look,” Raven opened her eyes to see the redhead talking, “she’s trying not to cry.” Raven once again took the high road and turned away from the three girls. No sooner had she turned did her sense alert her to an oncoming ball from the same side. This time, Raven was prepared. She turned and caught the ball with one hand, the trio’s laughter dying in their throats. “My turn,” Raven nearly growled. She cocked her arm back and released.

* * *

“My father is going to sue your father so bad; your family is going to have to live on the streets.” Raven sat next to _Patricia,_ Trish for short, who had gone through three bloody towels. Both girls sat, waiting for their respective guardians. Raven sat in silence while Trish gushed and cried about all the money her family would get from Raven’s family. “Do you know how much this nose job cost?” Trish cried, partly in pain. The school nurse offered to look at it, but Trish had thrown a fit saying only her family’s plastic surgeon was authorized. “All right, Patricia,” a roundish man in a business suit came stomping down the hall. “I’m here. I’m here.”

“Daddy,” Trish wept, running to her father. The father barely looked Raven’s way. “It’s still bleeding,” she cried, “I’m going to need a blood transfusion.” A secretary opened the door, interrupting the family reunion. “Headmistress is ready for you,” she said. “Rachel,” she looked at Raven, “your guardian is on his way from work.” _Work? Oh no._ Raven mentally groaned. Bruce. She followed father and daughter into the office, wishing the ground would swallow her up.

Two sets of empty chairs sat in front of Headmistress Clay. “Please, sit,” she motioned to the four chairs. Raven sat on one side, while Trish and her father sat on the other. “I want her expelled!” Trish exclaimed. Headmistress Clay raised a well-manicured eyebrow at the teen’s outburst. “Thank you for coming, Mr. Connell. Now, we’re just waiting for-“

“I am missing a very important meeting,” Mr. Connell interrupted, “this young lady,” he pointed to Raven spitefully, “I want her information, her father’s information, her grandfather’s information. I will be suing.”

“Now, Mr. Connell,” Headmistress tried again.

“This is a private, preparatory school for the best of the best of society. The treatment of my daughter by this…scholarship child is one of the reasons I voted against-“

“Mr. Connell!” Headmistress Clay said forcefully, rage burning in her green eyes. A knock stopped her from continuing as the secretary stuck her head in. “Miss Rachel’s guardian is here, ma’am.” Headmistress Clay nodded. “Finally,” Mr. Connell, “I can look into the eyes of the brute who gave birth to this-“

“Now, now, Jerry,” a smooth voice interrupted him. Mr. Connell’s jaw dropped as Trish’s simpering ceased. Bruce strode into the room gracefully, giving Raven an almost genuine smile as he sat next to her. “What is the meaning of this?” Mr. Connell demanded. “Why is Bruce Wayne here?”

“Oh,” Bruce answered, “I am Rachel’s guardian. Her grandmother was friends with my mother. Rachel recently became an orphan. I sent for her. I’m in the process of making her my ward,” he smiled again at Raven. It was becoming very unnerving. Trish could only hold the cloth over her nose as her eyes grew wider. Jerry Connell could only sputter nonsense. “I apologize if she offended you or your daughter, Jerry. Rachel comes from a small country in Eurasia. She’s still getting used to our customs.”

“We-well, of course,” Jerry agreed. Raven was confused. Was she _not_ in trouble?

“Now,” Bruce looked at the headmistress, “what happened?”

“Oh…nothing,” Jerry Connell said, his daughter nodding in agreement. “It’s nothing.”

“Headmistress wouldn’t call us here for nothing, and I doubt you would threaten to sue if it were nothing,” Bruce gave Jerry a wry smile. “It’s not even lunchtime yet. So, what happened?” he was no longer asking.

“Uh…” Jerry sputtered, looking at his daughter, who looked at Raven almost pleadingly. Bruce and the headmistress turned to Raven expectantly. “Um,” Raven began, remembering to speak with the accent Bruce told her to use. “I threw a rubber ball at her face.”

“I’m sure it was accidental,” Jerry interrupted.

“No, it was on purpose,” Raven said.

“And why did you throw this ball at her face?” Bruce asked with a raised brow.

“Because she and her friends kept hitting me with their balls,” Raven answered.

“It’s dodgeball,” Mr. Connell tried to laugh it off. “That’s what they’re supposed to do.”

“From behind?” Raven asked. “We were on the same team.” Headmistress Clay turned her steely-green gaze to Trish. “Is this true?” she asked Trish. Trish looked between Raven and the headmistress. “She called me ugly!” Trish explained.

“I did not,” Raven firmly, truthfully replied. “Trish and her friends said the uniforms made them look ugly. I said I didn’t think they were made to be flattering on anyone.”

“See?” Trish pointed with her one free hand. “She admits it.” A moment of silence filled the room. “So is Rachel in trouble?” Bruce asked the lady behind the desk.

“No,” she smiled gently, “but, Rachel, next time something like this happens, let the PE teacher know before things escalate.” Raven nodded. “Thank you for your time, Mr. Wayne.” Bruce and Raven stood simultaneously and exited the Headmistress’s office. “You can get a hall pass from the secretary,” she said to Raven, who nodded.

Bruce and Raven stood in an awkward silence in the hall. “So,” he said.

“Um…thank you?” Raven said. “And I – I’m sorry. I didn’t know-“

“It’s fine,” Bruce held up a hand. “Alfred will pick you and Damian up from school.” Raven nodded. Bruce bid her goodbye with a nod. Raven did the same, turning back towards the girl’s locker room. Time to get ready for the next class.

* * *

“You broke Trish Connell’s nose?” Raven started at Damian’s sudden appearance. “It was an accident,” Raven explained as her face reddened in embarrassment.

“What happened?” Damian leaned against a locker with a smirk.

“I only threw the ball at her face,” Raven answered.

“I wish I’d been there,” he smiled.

“Well, Bruce cleared everything up and-“

“My father was here?” Damian’s turquoise eyes widened. “What was that like?”

“Weird,” Raven answered, closing her locker. “Next class?”

“Chemistry.”

“Interesting,” Raven answered.

“Boring, but important. Should have no incidents.”

Raven nervously bit her nail, only stopping when she saw Bruce’s figure. “What happened?” he demanded.

“I don’t know,” Raven answered nervously. “We were mixing water and food dye.”

“Stay here,” Bruce said before knocking on the door to the headmistress office. Raven nodded.

* * *

Damian glared at Trent and his father, Sam Johnson. He didn’t even bother to look up when his father, Bruce Wayne, entered the room. “Thank you, once again, for coming,” Headmistress Clay said to Bruce. “I’m sorry to have bothered you.” Bruce sat next to his son, who only sported a loosened tie. He looked over at the Johnson boy, who was sporting a black eye and swollen jaw. “That Wayne kid tried to break my son’s arm!” Sam Johnson exclaimed.

“I did not,” Damian said nonchalantly.

“What happened?” Bruce asked the headmistress.

“I am still trying to piece together the entire story,” she replied, looking at the two young men.

“All I did was say she was pretty,” Trenton said.

“You said she had a tight-ass,” Damian growled at the boy.

“She does!”

“It’s disrespectful!”

“You’re probably bangin’ her!”

“You son of a-“

“Hey!” Headmistress Clay’s voice rang out, silencing the two. “What is this about?”

“I was just talking about Damian’s cousin,” Trent shrugged.

“Rachel isn’t my cousin; she’s my friend.”

“Mentioning a girl’s body is not a good reason to hit my son,” Sam Johnson argued.

“He was disrespectful!” Damian shot back. Bruce placed a hand on his son’s arm, giving him a warning look. 

“I have a half a mind to press charges,” Sam Johnson spat.

“Damian,” Headmistress Clay said, “I can appreciate a young man protecting a young woman’s honor.”

“It was said in jest,” Sam Johnson interrupted her. “Trent didn’t mean anything by it.”

“I was just kidding,” Trent said. “I would never say it to her face.”

“See,” Sam Johnson said, “my son would never disrespect a girl to her face. Besides, this girl is probably one of those fast hooch-“

“I will not have my ward talked about in such a manner,” Bruce gave the rich businessman an icy glare.

“W-W-Ward?” he stuttered in shock. “This girl…this Reagan…”

“Rachel,” Damian corrected.

“…is under your guardianship?”

“Yes,” Bruce growled. Sam Johnson stiffly turned to his son and fixed him with a steely glare. Trent’s face immediately reddened.

“Now, Damian,” Clay said, “classmates say you threw the first punch. And I know this is the first day of the school year, but rules are rules. And-“

“Excuse me,” Sam Johnson held his hand up, “if I may.” Clay gave him a wearied look. She was tired of being interrupted. “There’s no reason for anyone to get punished. It was a simple misunderstanding. Trent understands what he did was wrong. He’ll apologize to Miss Rachel.”

“He will not talk to Rachel,” Bruce said.

“Of course,” the businessman tried not to recoil. “I’m saying…let’s just forget about the whole thing. We won’t make a fuss about it…it’s fine.”

“Well,” Clay looked to Bruce for verification, “consider this your first and only warning, Mr. Damian. You, too, Mr. Trent.”

A few minutes later, Damian and Bruce left the office, with Trent and his father close behind. Trent glanced at Rachel for a split second before scurrying down the hall. Sam turned to say something to Bruce, but Bruce’s frigid stared made the other gentleman change his mind. “You didn’t go back to class?” Damian was asking Raven.

“I was worried…and upset. I didn’t want to…break anything,” she answered. “Are you okay? What happened?”

“It’s nothing,” Damian answered. Bruce scoffed. The two teens turned to him. “There are two more hours left in the school day,” Bruce said, “do you think you two could make it – you know what?” he cut himself off. “I’m just going to sign you two out. You’re done for the day.” He turned back around and entered the headmistress office. “Are you sure you’re not hurt?” Raven asked Damian. “That boy struck you.”

“Pssh,” Damian smirked, “I’ve taken worse hits. It was a love tap if anything.” Damian continued to calm her until Bruce returned. “That’s been taken care of,” Bruce said. “Do you two think you can make it to your lockers and back without…fighting the custodian?”

“Why would we fight the custodian?” Raven asked. “What did he do?”

“We’ll meet you out front in five,” Damian smiled to Bruce. Bruce turned away from the two teens rubbing his temple. He needed a drink. He hoped today was not an omen for the rest of the year. If so, he needed to start looking into international schools. Still, it could have been worse. That thought made him shiver.

* * *

**(later that evening)**

“Anything, Mother?” a voice from the shadows asked the female clad in green robes.

“Nothing. The spawn must not be using her powers,” the female replied.

“But its signature drew you to Gotham City?”

“I already told you months ago.”

“He grows weary. His patience is waning.”

“I’m doing the best I can!” she shouted into the shadows. “We need to do something to draw it out. Something big."

"I may have an idea. For now, continue your mission.”

“Don’t tell me what to do,” the female sneered. “You’ll do well to listen to me.”

“Of course, Headmistress Clay,” the voice in the shadows seemed to mock. The woman in green gave the shadow a murderous look before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. She had no time for Blood’s snide comments. She had a half-demon to hunt down, after all.


	24. The Price of Freedom - Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non-con elements briefly mentioned towards the end.

Raven was uncomfortable. She had no reason to be. She was safe in America…in Gotham City. As promised, Damian and Raven had been picked up in a car at precisely 8:00 a.m. and taken them to a vacant airfield. The whole thing had been very cloak-and-dagger. For safety’s sake, they had changed planes like bank robbers change cars. Raven hadn’t released a breath until her foot hit American soil. Now she sat in Thornfield Hall, a.k.a. Wayne Manor. Damian’s birth father was Bruce Wayne, and she had so many questions. Questions that could wait. Right now, she squirmed underneath the harsh glare of a 4-year-old boy. “John,” the redhead female in the wheelchair admonished, “stop staring.”

“It’s okay,” Raven fidgeted under John’s heterochromia iridium stare. She had never been good around kids, though she did love infants. “I’m so sorry,” the redhead whose name Raven forgot said. “John, come here.” The young boy made his way to his mother, staring Raven down all the way. “Do I have to share my trucks with her?” John asked with a glare.

“Honey-“

“No,” Raven answered for John’s mother. “You don’t have to share with me.” Raven gave him a tentative smile. John’s face scrunched up once more as he looked Raven up and down. “Do you like pink?” he asked.

“No, I do not,” Raven answered with a slight twitch of her lips.

“Oh,” John seemed reasonably appeased. He crawled off his mother’s lap and ran…somewhere. Raven turned back to the woman in the wheelchair. “So,” the woman asked, “how long have you known Damian?” Before Raven could answer, three dark-haired men and the butler entered the small reading room where Raven and the other female sat. Bruce Wayne looked exhausted; the butler, Alfred, appeared worried about something; and Damian and the unnamed male looked pissed at each other. “So, this is Trigon’s daughter,” the unidentified male said. Raven felt her fists clench by her side. “She has a name, Dick,” Damian spat.

“I apologize for my husband,” the red-haired female spoke kindly. “He’s a detective.”

“Do you know how many teens OD on the drugs provided by your father?” the man continued with a glare.

“Do you know how many cops and detectives my father has on his payroll?” Raven shot back without missing a beat.

“I’m not dirty.”

“I guess I’ll just have to take your word for it,” she replied with a dramatic eye-roll before standing to her feet. The detective’s gaze hardened. He opened his mouth to retort but was stopped by the pitter-patter of little feet. John came running into the room, stood before Raven, and asked with disgust, “What about dolls? You don’t play with dolls, do you?”

“Jonathan James Grayson,” the redhead said. The little boy turned to his mother and said, “I don’t want to play with dolls. Don and I always have to play dolls with Dawn when they come over. I don’t wanna play dolls with girls anymore,” he pouted. “They’re icky.” Raven couldn’t tell whether Jon meant girls were icky or dolls were icky. Probably both. “I have never played with a doll,” Raven answered, appeasing the 4-year-old once more. He nodded once before running from the room, leaving behind a perplexed group of adults. “Gee, Dick,” Damian said, “way to teach your kid how to interrupt. Tell me, do you help raise your son, or does Barbara do all the work?”

“Master Damian,” the butler said as Bruce said Damian’s name, and Dick cursed.

“No,” Damian grabbed Raven’s hand. “I didn’t come here for you, Dick. Bruce, _my_ biological father, offered to help; I came to see him. And I can say without a doubt that Raven doesn’t actually need you and your charity. While you’ve been living it up here in La-La Land with Bruce, she was surviving traumatic horrors. Also, I hunted Bruce, _my_ father, down. Not vice-versa. And if you’re so worried about your family’s safety, maybe you should have thought twice about moving to Bludhaven. You want to blame your wife’s paralysis on someone, look in a mirror.”

“Listen, you pretent-“

“Enough!” Alfred, the old butler, shouted, startling everyone. “Master Dick, this is not how you treat guests. Master Bruce, your son and his friend are obviously exhausted. This conversation can and will wait.” The butler spoke harshly before turning a soft gaze to Raven and said, “My apologies, Miss. We have behaved atrociously. You must be exhausted.” Raven nodded silently. She couldn’t keep up with the temperamental changes. “How about I show you to a guest room? Perhaps I can interest you in some tea.” The adults were once again interrupted by the door being thrown open as John carelessly wandered in again. This time, he held two large toy trucks in his hand. “These two are not my most favoritest trucks,” he marched right up to Raven and began to speak, utterly unaware of the tense atmosphere. “But I like the black one more than the blue, but you can play with these. I have a red one that turns into a robot, but that one is my favorite, and I won’t share it with you, but I can share these two with you because red is my favorite color. I can show you my red truck. You wanna see my red truck?” he asked, looking up at Raven with large, round eyes.

“Honey,” Barbara began to speak.

“Um…” Raven turned to her, “if it’s okay with your mom.” Raven ended the sentence slowly, unsure what to say.

“That’s very nice of Miss Raven,” Barbara smiled in relief, “but, honey, Miss Raven has had a very long trip and would probably like to take a nap.”

“Can we do it after her nap?” John looked at his mother.

“You have to ask Miss Raven.” John turned back to Raven and opened his mouth to ask. “Not now,” Barbara interrupted her son. “Not. Now. Ask her after she takes her nap.” John’s face crumbled. “Okay,” he relented as if he had a choice. He then scrambled back out of the room.

“Well,” Alfred said, “I do believe the young master has made a new friend.”

* * *

Raven didn’t sleep. She didn’t even pull back the covers. She sat on the guest bed with her knees pulled up to her chest. The circumstances were not ideal, but neither was being tethered to her father. The awkward, judging gazes from these strangers was preferable to being around her father and brothers. She couldn’t help but wonder what her father and brothers were doing at the moment? A knock interrupted any further thoughts she could possibly have on the matter. “Come in,” Raven answered softly.

“Hello,” the kind, old butler entered the room holding a mug. Raven couldn’t help but smile at him. “Hello,” Raven said.

“Master Damian says you love herbal tea with honey,” he approached her. Raven cocked her head. She had no memory of telling him that, but Damian had admitted to stalking her, so...

“Here you are,” Alfred held the mug out to Raven.

“Thank you,” Raven accepted it gratefully.

“Again, I apologize for the less than stellar welcome,” Alfred said. Raven shrugged. “Master Bruce took in another ward years back. Tim. He had already been hooked by the time he came to live with us. He was clean for a few years. Valedictorian of GU at 16.” Raven hummed, impressed. “But…” the elderly butler’s voice trailed off.

“Let me guess,” Raven looked down into her tea, “the drugs came from my father.”

“Still,” the butler looked at her kindly, “that unfortunate event had nothing to do with you. Master Dick would do well to remember that. Would you like me to take you to Master Damian?” he offered. Raven nodded. The butler smiled and motioned for her to follow him.

* * *

They found Damian in a library. A large, majestic library. He sat on a couch, his head in a book. “Master Damian,” Alfred greeted while Raven continued looking around in awe, cradling the warm mug in her hands as the two men exchanged pleasantries. “I will see you both at dinner,” Alfred said as he left the two alone.

“So…” Damian spoke as Raven walked to him.

“What now?” Raven asked. “I get the feeling that your brother wants me in handcuffs.”

“Foster brother,” Damian corrected her with a measured look. “And what Dick wants doesn’t matter. Father already said you could stay.”

“I don’t want to cause trouble,” Raven said with a head shake.

“You’re not,” Damian patted the spot next to him. “Dick is just a goody-two-shoes holier-than-thou. He has no room to talk. His hands are not clean.”

“My father has people everywhere,” Raven said. “All he has to do is send out a message saying I’ve disappeared and-“ Damian held her hand. “That won’t happen,” he said.

“How can you be sure?” Raven asked. “We both know how the underworld operates.”

“Raven.”

“My father doesn’t like being beaten at his own games,” Raven began to panic. “He’s going to find me and hurt you and your family just because.”

“Not if we stop him first.” Raven released a humorless laugh. “You’re beginning to sound naively optimistic,” Raven stated darkly.

“Well, what would you do?” Damian asked. “Run and hide from him forever?”

“I’d actually rather end my life.”

“Don’t say that,” Damian’s face fell. “Don’t say that.”

“I’ve been caught by my father before, Damian,” Raven’s voice shook as she remembered, “and I hadn’t even left the state. And won’t your grandfather know that you’ve run to your birth father?”

“He doesn’t know I know,” Damian admitted.

“Excuse me?”

“My mom – my grandpa…they don’t know I know about my birth father.”

“What?”

“They told me my father was dead. So…they are still under the assumption that I think that.”

“Are you sure?”

“Admitting that I know about my father would be admitting failure. My grandfather would sooner burn the league to the ground than admit failure.” Raven nodded in understanding. “Arrogance runs in the family,” she said. Damian looked at her with a mix of humor and disbelief. “I am not arrogant,” he smirked.

“Yes, you are,” Raven said. “I’ve known you for less than five days, and the amount of arrogance you’ve exuded is enough to last a lifetime.”

“I believe you’re mistaking confidence for arrogance,” he inched closer to her.

“No,” Raven turned her body towards him, “you are mistaking the two.”

“Uh, this,” Damian motioned to his entire body, “is the personification of perfection and confidence.”

“See, that sentence was the very definition of arrogant.”

“You’re just jealous you’re not as smart as me.”

“Oh, I’m smarter than you,” Raven faced him.

“You being older than me does not make you smarter than me.” Raven opened her mouth to respond but then paused. “I feel like I’ve known you for years, but it hasn’t even been a week,” Raven said. “I don’t even know how old you are,” she laughed. Damian smiled at her. “I just turned 18 a week ago,” he smiled.

“Oh,” Raven sighed in relief. She wasn’t a pervert crushing on someone significantly younger than her. “I already know you’re 20,” Damian said.

“Of course,” Raven rolled her eyes. A moment later, the smile slowly fell from her face. “Hey,” Damian squeezed the hand Raven forgot he had been holding, “they won’t be able to chain us again, no matter how hard they try.” Raven stared into his turquoise eyes, the urge to kiss him creeping up on her. “Also,” Damian smiled, “I promised John I’d take you to him. He really wants to show you his truck.” Raven laughed softly. Damian’s stare hardened briefly. “What?” Raven asked worriedly, leaning away from him.

“You laughed,” he whispered.

“That wasn’t a laugh,” Raven looked away with a blush. “It was a chuckle.”

“It counts.”

“What do you mean it counts?” Raven asked.

“Barbara didn’t believe me when I said you could laugh. Come to think of it, neither did Richard.”

“Well,” Raven ducked her head, hiding a blush, “I’m glad to have proved them wrong.” Raven looked back at Damian, this time pinned by his stare. “What?” Raven asked, her voice thinly laced with worry.

“Nothing,” Damian leaned away from her slightly. “I just-“

“Uncle Damian!” a small voice screamed, startling both Damian and Raven.

“I’m beginning to hate this kid,” Damian muttered before they both turned to see John standing at the door, holding a giant red truck in his small, pudgy hands.

“Raven,” John smiled brightly. He ran over to the two, rudely squeezing his small body between Damian’s and Raven’s. “This is my giant red truck. It can turn into a robot.”

“Uh…really?” Raven’s eyes widened, unsure how to respond to him. John nodded his head enthusiastically before staring hard at Raven. “You’re pretty like the purple flowers Uncle Alfred grows outside,” John said to Raven.

“Thank you,” Raven responded. She had received more genuine compliments from men in the past 48 hours than she had her entire life. “I like your friend, Uncle Damian,” John swung his feet without a care in the world. “She likes trucks and doesn’t play with dolls. You should marry her one day.” Damian answered under his breath as John began telling Raven everything he knew about trucks. John didn’t hear what he said, but Raven did. _“Maybe I will,”_ he whispered.

* * *

Trigon removed his brass knuckles as yet another body was removed from his presence. “Father,” his eldest son, Jared, said, “none of Ra’s men are talking. They're too low level. They’ve probably never even seen Ra’s grandson.”

“I agree,” Trigon said. “The last four were purely for my entertainment.”

“If Ra’s finds out we’re attacking his foot soldiers-“

“His grandson stole my daughter making a mockery of the Scath empire,” Trigon turned his hateful light brown eyes to his son, “Ra’s al Ghul can’t afford to go to war with me.”

“Come on, Father,” one of the younger sons, Jack, spoke lazily. “We all know you don’t like Raven. She probably went willingly with the boy.”

“Oh, I bet she did,” Trigon sat, a glass of bourbon in his hand, a disturbing smirk on his face. Raven was more trouble than she was worth. He just couldn’t bring himself to kill her. Her stubbornness amused him. That fiery spirit of hers reminded him so much of Arella. Out of all the women he’d bedded, he always had a soft spot for Arella. She was given to him as a gift in exchange for a debt her family owed. And she was a spitfire. He didn’t love her, but he didn’t abuse her. He allowed her to spend five years with the child – a gift not offered to any of his sons' mothers. But still…his amusement with his wayward daughter was waning. “Father,” he heard Jared say.

“I don’t like Raven,” Trigon agreed, “but what better excuse is there to go to war with the ‘al Ghul empire than the kidnapping of my daughter.”

“Father,” Jared disagreed. Trigon rolled his eyes at his oldest. He was smart. Too smart. Too valuable to kill. Jared was the one Trigon wanted running his empire. They were so much alike. “Don’t worry, Jared,” Trigon sneered. “I won’t declare war on the ‘al Ghuls just yet. But expand our search to other continents. I want Raven found and delivered to me alive.”

“Then what?” Jack asked. “Can I have her?” Trigon glared at his fifth born. Where Jared was smart, Jack was downright sadistic. The boy came out of his mother’s womb torturing animals. “No,” Trigon said. “Raven is still under my protection. I have plans for her. You will _not_ lay a single hand on her. Am I understood?” Trigon glowered at his son. The boy shrunk under his father’s glare and nodded. “Good. Now leave. Both of you. I have things to do.” Jack scurried from Trigon’s presence while Jared walked with a powerful stride. Trigon opened his laptop and began preparing his next moves. He may have to kill Jack. He’d just father another child to take Jack’s place. Trigon emailed Wintergreen asking for a list of women. No, fathering another child would be no trouble at all.


End file.
